Gohan's Rage
by Major Session
Summary: Videl's part saiyan now? Gohan's tail's back and he's gone off the deep end? You'll just have to read to find out. G/V fic. 6th full chapter up 'Behold the Darkness.' Fear the wrath of the Dark Super Saiyan.
1. The World's Stongest Nerd

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.) Nor do I own the song that play's on the radio.

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = .: :.

Instincts = -...-

Dedicated to SaiyanSpirit, my first reviewer.

* * *

**Gohan's Rage **

**Chapter 1: World's Toughest Nerd**

* * *

-You must start.-

'Start what?'

-Looking.-

'Looking? For what?'

Suddenly, a pain in his stomach made him wake. Looking up Gohan could see his brother Goten bouncing up and down on his stomach shouting "Gohan wake up! Mom says it's time to get up!"

Gohan just groaned. 'Why can't I have a normal alarm clock?'

"_Come on_ Gohan!" the chibi demi-saiyan whined. Gohan just slumped back, trying to remember the dream he'd been having, something about looking.

"Gohan, Goten." came Chi chi's voice from down stairs "Breakfasts ready."

That made Gohan sit right up, all grogginess forgotten at the thought of food.

"Yay breakfast!" cried Gohan bouncing out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Damn, now where'd I put that other sock?" Gohan mused to himself trying to gather up and pull on the new clothes he'd got for school, black vest white shirt and orange khaki pants as well as his OSH badge.

Still trying to pull on the seemingly feral sock Gohan stumbled down stairs, shoe in mouth.

"Moring dear, sleep well?" His mother asked as Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"Fi.. Fi.. Fine Mum." Gohan said while trying to stifle a yawn and put his shoe on at the same time.

"Well here you boy's go then." She said turning around and placing two plates of food on the table, each big enough to explode 10 men.

As the two hungry demi-saiyins began to quickly inhale there food. Chi chi sat down with her far smaller portion of rice and bacon (hey _I _like it) and began to eat at a far more sedate pace compared to her two sons.

"Well buy Mum. I got to get going or I'll be late for school on the first day." Gohan called while walking out the door.

"Now you be careful young man" Chi chi called after him. 'They grow up so fast.' Thought Chi chi, turning to see her other son missing from the table.

Goten, following Gohan outside, whined to his brother "Why do you have to go to school Gohan? Don't you wana play with me anymore?"

"Don't worry Goten I'll be back before you know and as soon as I've finished my homework we'll play ok?" Gohan said while ruffling his brother's hair which always reminded him strongly of his father's.

Goten still looked like the kicked puppy so Gohan told him "I'll also leave you nimbus today so you can go visit Chobi while i'm gone."

"Okay then." Goten immediately perked up at the thought of seeing his dinosaur friend.

"Tell Tonto I said hi." Gohan called as he took off into the morning sky.

"And don't you dare be home later than 5 young man" Chi chi called out the window.

"I won't mum!" Gohan called back, shuddering at thoughts of frying pans.

**

* * *

**

Satan Mansion

_A shadow of myself, just who am I? _

_Scan horizons! A tragic mystery. _

_You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod. _

_No one would ever..._

The radio blared in Videl's ear as she crawled from beneath her duvet.

"Stupid radio." Videl muttered. Still muttering and cursing under her breath about school, alarm clocks and it being too early in the morning she hauled herself up and stumbled in her own suit, shedding the clothes she'd slept in as she went and flopped into the shower to wake up.

Turning the water on Videl shivered at the first cold blast but sighed as the water quickly heated up. Taking the soap she began to lather herself up. Starting at her calves she slowly worked her way up her creamy white skin. Once she reached mid thigh Videl began on the other leg, slowly almost sensually working her way, massaging the soap lotion she was using into her skin to make it soft and supple. Stopping again when she reached mid-thigh Videl began to lather her back. Her arms reaching around either side of her body in order to reach gently squeezed the two mounds of soft, _very feminine_, skin in-front of her. Once her back was done Videl began to massage the soap lotion into her front. Starting at her neck she made her ever so exquisite way down over the two soft orbs, flushing a little at the tingling this caused between her legs. 'No time for that now Videl, any longer and you'll be late to school.' She abolished herself due to the images entering her head.

Stepping out of the shower Videl walked back into her room while wrapping a towel around her hair to dry it. Picking out a loose pink shirt, a similarly proportioned white singlet to go over the top and a pair of black spandex shorts she got dressed. In no time at all she had her black hair in two pig-tails and was down stairs wolfing down breakfast in the large dining room. Racing for the door Videl almost cannoned into M Satan, The Champ, The Savior of the World, The... (I'm going to stop now for fear of sweat dropping). Pausing only to quickly say "Bye dad, got to go." Videl continued her sprint for the door, grabbing her copter capsule on the way.

"Bye sweeties, have a good day, and just remember who's The Champ. Bahahahaha. Oh yeah." Hercule called after before making his own way into the excessively large dining room with Portraits of himself lining the walls. 'Oh yeah who's the Champ? I'm The Champ!' he though while digging into a breakfast that would have caused any heart surgeon to keel over.

Somewhere Above Satan City

'I still can't believe they named the city after him, after all they saw on TV. But still Goku or Gohan town would sound rather silly.' (Actually Son city has a certain ring to it.)

Gohan decided to land in ally near the centre of town. 'Don't want anybody to see me flying; it would only lead to awkward questions. Besides mum told me not show my powers.'

"Now where's the school?' Gohan mused to himself as he stepped out of the alley and began to walk off down the street. Stopping to ask for directions from a couple walking buy, Gohan thanked them before heading off in the right direction.

Glancing down at his watch Gohan saw he had 20 minutes to get to school. 'This is no good; at this rate I'll be late for my first day.' Glancing around, he couldn't see anybody nearby "Alright then time for some real speed." Taking off like a bullet from a gun Gohan began to run to school at a pace that meant anyone who saw him only saw a blur before he was gone.

**

* * *

**

At a bank not far away

"Ted, call Videl. NOW!" Sam cried as he ducked back into cover behind his police car to avoid the spray of bullets that riddled the car bonnet.

"Miss Videl we need help, urgently." Ted said calling up Videl and speaking into his radio.

Videl heard the police through the radio on her watch on the way to school. Clicking the button the side she spoke into the watch, "I'll be there in 3 minutes, just sit tight till I get there."

"Sure thing Miss Videl."

Racing past the end of the street Gohan could hear the sounds of gunshots and screams. Coming to a halt he looked down the street to see the two police officers cowering behind their shot up cruiser. On the other side of the road two thugs wearing balaclavas were standing up in the back of an open top truck and kept shooting at the police while another two were coming in and out of the bank with bags that appeared to contain money.

"I should do something."Gohan mused seeing all the watching bystanders who could get hurt by a stray bullet. "But mum said not show my powers. I guess if I turn super saiyan no one will recognise me." Quickly powering up and breaking through the limit Gohan transformed. Glowing golden hair wiped by ki generated wind, a golden aura surrounding his newly transformed body. 'Alright here goes.'

Launching himself down the street, Gohan covered the distance between where he had been standing and the two robbers still on the truck in the blink of an eye. Grabbing the first guy who had looked round at the flash of light down the street, Gohan threw him lightly at the bank wall. He hit the wall with a sickening thud that cracked the concrete facade and made the bystanders wince.

"Why you little punk! Your gunna pay for that!" The second thug spat brining his sub-machine gun to bear on Gohan and squeezing the trigger.

Not wanting his clothes to get damage Gohan moved his hand faster than the eye could follow. With the clip spent the thug watched with horror as the golden youth before him stared back at him and slowly turned his hand upside down and opened it. The sharp patter of pullets on the trucks bed snapped him out of his shock. Calling back into the bank he yelled "HEY Mitch I think we got trouble!" He only just had time to look back before Gohan's shoe collided with his face breaking his nose and sending him flying in a spray of blood.

Jumping down off the truck Gohan began to walk towards the bank just as three more guys burst out the front door guns at the ready. Taking one look at Gohan the first one tried to raise his gun only to find it missing, his companions went to squeeze triggers only to find themselves in the same situation.

Twisting the last of the guns into a pretzel Gohan tossed it to join the other two on the grass behind him. "Now are you going to come quietly?" he asked the three dumbfounded would-be bank robbers.

"What the hell are you?!?" screamed one and took a swing at Gohan. Leaning back almost lazily Gohan dodged the blow. His arm snaking out at blinding speed, Gohan caught the thug by the throat just as the third guy pulled a pistol out of the back of his belt and shot Gohan full in the face. The reaction was not what he was expecting.

Clapping his free hand to his face Gohan exclaimed "OW. That really stings you know?"

Taking one look at this the two free thugs dived into the truck cab one yelling to the other "STEP ON IT! GO,GO, GO!"

Punching the guy he was holding in the stomach hard enough to make his eye's cross Gohan walked into the middle of the street. Raising one hand palm out, fingers together he let out a fierce cry along with a surge of guy that sent a shockwave after the retreating truck. Picked up as though by some giant hand the truck was flipped end over end by the shock wave, to come to a grinding halt around 100m down the road.

Moving faster than the eye can see Gohan shot round the side of the bank and hid behind some bushes to power down. To the bystanders it appeared as if the golden youth suddenly disappeared as quickly he had appeared. Standing up Gohan walked back round to the front of the bank to see what would happen to the crooks now.

Coming round the corner Gohan peered over the heads of the crowd to see the officers' sideling out from behind their car behind which they had take cover.

Suddenly a voice behind Gohan demanded "You! Tell me what happened here?!"

Gohan turned round and was confronted with a slim athletically built girl about a head shorter than him with black hair in two pony tails either side of her head. Looking down he locked gazes with a pair of Azure eyes blazing with fury.

-Found- something whispered in the back of Gohan's mind.

"Um..." Gohan said taking a step back from the glaring girl both hands on her hips. "I was tying my shoe lace and didn't really see what happened." he tried hopefully.

"Ffffffff"" was the only response he got as the girl stalked over to the police officers to ask them what happened.

Glancing at his watch Gohan groaned. "Oh no I really got to hurry or I'm going to be late." Looking around and see no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention Gohan took off heading for school at the blurring speed he'd initially been using before he'd intervened.

**

* * *

**

At Orange Star High School (OSH)

"Sorry I'm late sir." said Videl running into class about a minute after the bell. She'd been curious about the guy standing outside the door. 'Why was he just standing there and not going to class? Hmm he looked familiar somehow too.'

"It's okay Videl." The teacher said "We all know about your community service. Just take your normal seat and we'll proceed."

Heading for the Back of the class Videl spied her two friends with whom she normally sat. Sliding in between the two blondes, Erasa asked Videl "So what was it this time a car chase, a hostage taking? Something really exciting?" the bubbly blonde could barely contain her excitement about hearing about her friend's latest escapade.

Just then the teacher stopped his drone of reading the notices and spoke with a bit more animation. "Now class today we have a new student joining us today. His name is Son Gohan and he got perfect scores of all his entrance exams." "Nerd!" called out Sharpner interrupting the teacher who glared trying to find the source of the outburst. "You could learn a thing or two you could all learn from this young man" The teacher continued still glaring. "Come in please Gohan."

Erasa gasped, walking into the room was one of the cutest guys she had ever seen, and based on the number of guys she'd looked at that was saying something. Glancing to her right Erasa could see Videl staring at the new boy Gohan with almost fierce concentration. "So you think he's cute to hah?" Erasa giggled to Videl. 'I've know I've seen him somewhere before but where?" Videl thought while continuing to glare.

"Take a seat wherever you like." The teacher said to Gohan. 'Ohh yes.' Erasa thought, she called out "Hey new boy there's a seat over here" indicating the empty seat next to her on the end of the row.

"Thanks" Gohan said once he reached their tier near the back of the class sliding into the seat Erasa had indicated for him.

"Hi I'm Gohan"' Gohan said to Erasa. Looking past her he gulped, it was the angry girl from this morning.

"Hi I'm Erasa" she replied "The buff guy's Sharpener and this is Videl, know who she is??"

"No," Gohan replied in all honesty. -Impress her- 'Again that strange whisper, what's up with that?' Gohan thought as he fought a sudden strong desire to do something incredibly heroic.

"She's Videl Satan. You know SATAN. As in Hercule SATAN. The man who saved the world. And three times winner of the world martial arts tournament. Videl's his daughter." (I made it three times as this would mean he won one before cell and that he won the next ones between after cell and now with one being held this year.)

"Oh." Said Gohan "That must be nice?"

"Well you know being the friend of the daughter of a celebrity is pretty good too you know." Erasa said trying to gain Gohan's attention again.

"You" Videl exclaimed suddenly leaning across Erasa's desk. "You were the boy from the bank this morning!"

"Yes I was."Gohan replied.

"Alright Class settle down." The Teacher called before starting the lesson by begging to write on the board.

Quickly grabbing out the appropriate text book, Gohan buried himself in it, even though it was work he'd done when he was 4, in order to escape that penetrating azure stare and a strange feeling he should be do something truly impressive right now.

**

* * *

**

Lunch Time

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner made their way out the front doors and into the school grounds closely followed by Gohan who had his head in a book.

Walking over to their favourite spot the trio slumped down under the tree to enjoy lunch. Erasa noticing Gohan walking past Erasa called out to him "Hey Gohan you want to come sit with us?"

Oblivious to the world Gohan kept on walking.

"Heh heh, watch this Videl." Sharpner said to Videl, trying to impress her he then threw an apple he didn't want at Gohan's head.

Almost without noticing thanks to his saiyan reflexes Gohan reached out and snatched the apple out of the air. He looked up to see who threw him some food. Seeing Erasa waving at him to come over Gohan made his way over, quickly eating the apple as he did so.

Sitting down with the others Gohan took out the capsule containing his lunch and clicked it, throwing on the ground in-front of where he sat. The other three's jaws dropped at the mountain of delicious looking food that Gohan had brought for lunch.

"You're really going to eat all that?" Videl asked amazed and slightly disgusted by the amount of food Gohan had brought for Lunch.

"Wull, weah." Gohan said his mouth already stuffed to bursting point with. Swallowing he continued "I always eat this much."

Videl stared 'How does he stay so thin if he eats like that? Where does he put it all?' Erasa seemed to be of a similar mind because she asked "How do you eat that much and not have to replace your wardrobe every other week?"

"Igh meabosm?" Gohan suggested pausing before continuing to inhale his food.

Sharpner mistaking the looks of shock on the two girl's faces said "I could eat that much if I wanted but it would ruin my chiselled abs."

"Anyway." Erasa began coming out of her shock "So did you guys hear about The Gold Fighter? He's supposed to be super strong and t, like brush off bullets tough as well as super fats. AND he can knock over cars just by yelling at them. With Gold hair and bright green eye's, he sounds so dreamy." Erasa continued with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah I did actually." Videl said suddenly staring at Gohan as he devoured his Mount Everest of food."And you know what he was supposed to be wearing? A white shirt, black vest and orange khaki pants, plus he goes to our school cause he was seen wearing the OSH badge. Know who that reminds me of, Gohan!?"

"Wow, that's like so cool you and The Gold Fighter like have the same style, so cool." Erasa said turning to look at Gohan as he picked the last few grains of rice of the last of his plates before re-capuslating them.

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan said eyeing Videl fearfully.

"Come on Videl you can't honestly think that Gohan's The Gold Fighter, the guy's gotta be buff." Sharpner said looking at Videl and Gohan's staring match while flexing his bicep's trying to gain her attention.

"I guess so." Videl agreed almost reluctantly but not breaking eye contact."His hair and eyes are the wrong colour too, so he's probably not The Gold Fighter." 'But only probably as there were those guys at the cell games who could change their hair colour at will.'

"So Gohan." Erasa started hopping to lighten the mood "Where abouts do you live?"

"Oh I live in 459 Mountain Area." Gohan replied to outraged looks from the other three.

"But that's like a 2 hour flight even with the fastest publicly available jet ." Videl exclaimed.

"Well that's just how dedicated I am to m studies I guess." Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

After Lunch they all had Maths together (Math if you're from America). Gohan could almost laugh as the lesson continued. This was more work he covered when he was about 4 so he spent the time flicking ahead through the syllabus and doing some of the hardest problems from the book to stave off the boredom.

After Maths they all headed off to PE. This was going to be the hardest class to act normal in Gohan knew as he didn't really know what constituted normal for physical strength and speed in humans having hung out all his life people like his dad and Krillin. Also thanks to his control of Ki he would easily out class everyone there and even without it his much denser saiyan muscles would mean he could leap several hundred feet in the air without even the need for his use of ki.

Given this it was with some trepidation that Gohan walked out onto the pitch as they were playing baseball. Trying to hide his muscles in the loose clothing he was wearing Gohan approached the teacher who was standing with the two team captains as they picked teams.

Videl said to Sharpner, they were the two team captains as they were the two best at sports in the class, "You can have him we don't need him." Sharpner just laughed and replied "And WE don't WANT him. So tough luck Videl, looks like you get brains here." He laughed as he strolled over to his team who were batting first.

"Relax Videl" Erasa said trying to soothe Videl's nerves "He's really smart so I'm sure he can come up with like some strategies or something."

'I guess this means she doesn't think I'm The Gold Fighter anymore, because who wouldn't want a super-hero on their team? Well that's a relief.' Gohan thought to himself. There was some part of him though that was mildly annoyed Videl didn't want himor her team though, as if he had been scorned somehow. This was far from the truth though, Videl wanted him on the other team so she could see what Gohan was like at sport, to see if he really wasn't The Gold Fighter and it would be easier if he was on the other team.

"Alright you can go out to right field ok?" Videl said turning to Gohan and noting his baggy clothes. 'Probably trying to hide how scrawny he is' she mused.

"Yeah, on the right, right?" he replied

"Right." said Videl turning away and walking over to the pitcher mound.

The first batter of the mark only managed a wild hit thanks to Videl's speed ball. He made it to first base, but barely. The second batter wasn't so lucky he was struck out three times by Videl's fast ball, enraged at her failure to do the same to the first batter. On the second strike though, the first batter quickly stole to second base.

"Damn it" Videl softly swore seeing the next batter was Sharpner.

"Hey there sweetie." He called to Videl "You ready for a Home-run?!"

-Rip him. Tear him. Kill him!- a dark thought wondered across Gohan's mind at Sharpner's words.

"As if!" Videl replied scowling. Putting all her strength in behind the pitch Videl let fly, but Sharpner had anticipated this and already started to swing meaning he just connected with the ball, albeit a little late in the swing. This sent the ball soaring off to right field.

'Oh no, that's where Gohan is.' was Videl's immediate thought. Turning she was meet with an amazing sight. Gohan seemed to be floating more than 30 feet up in the air, WITH the ball securely in his glove.

Staring up her eyes round as plates, 'Wow, what a catch!' Videl though and meant to say, only the words got lost en-route to her mouth so that all that came out was "huh?"A sentiment seemingly shared by much of the class.

'Alright the runner on the second has just left so if I throw it to third he'll be out.' Oblivious to the startled expressions of the rest of the class Gohan took the ball from his glove and threw it to the baseman on third. 'Easy does it Gohan, nice and softly.'

Apparently nice and softly didn't do it though because despite Gohan's perfect aim which meant the baseman caught the ball, the force of the throw slammed is hand into the ground. Luckily this also brought it into contact with the base so the runner was out.

"That was a nice jump Gohan, you must have been more than 30 feet up in the air." The teacher said as Gohan headed for the dugout.

"Oh it was nothing." Gohan replied "It was just my new shoes, there ultra light." 'Yeah new shoes, that'll throw off any suspicion.'

Videl looked on this in shock. 'What can you be hiding Son Gohan? New shoes my left foot!'

Deciding to test Gohan a bit more she told him "Gohan your up first."

"Ok." He replied grabbing a bat and running gleefully up to the base.

'I'll show him what happens when you catch my homerun, ill have him ducking like a sissy!' Sharpner silently fumed.

Sharpner the pitched the ball as hard as he could at Gohan's head as hard as he could only to see it collide with his head. 'He didn't even flinch?!?' Was Sharpner's immediate though vocalised as "What! Why didn't you duck like a sissy?!!"

"Hey coach" Gohan said turning to the PE teacher "If I get hit that means I get to walk right?"

"It shore does Gohan" The teacher replied looking miffed that boy was still conscious let alone asking about the rules.

'Your hiding something Son Gohan, and I'm going to find out what it is.' Videl thought determination etched in her every feature.

After school Gohan headed for the roof to fly home. Unknown to him though, Videl was already on the roof. De-capsulating her jet-copter in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke stinging his sensitive saiyan sense of smell, as Gohan exited the stair well onto the roof, sent him into coughing fit so he didn't notice Videl walk right up to him till she pressed her face almost into his.

"Hi... Hi Videl." He gasped finally getting control over his breathing from shear shock at her proximity.

"So..." she replied "How do you get home? Jet-copter?" The question seemed innocent enough but Gohan knew that if he answered truthfully he would be in for a world of hurt, but how to get out of it without downright lying?

"I Fly?" He hazarded before "Oh yeah, I just remembered I forgot.." he said taking off back down the stairs.

"Gohan come back here!" Videl called chasing after the fleeing Gohan 'He's hiding something I knew it! But what? What could be so special about how he gets home?'

Luckily with his superior speed Gohan was able to whiz into an empty class room before Videl noticed and stormed past his hiding place heading for the front day thinking that was where Gohan was heading.

Quickly heading back to the roof Gohan took off heading out on a mission that required him to go see Bulma in West City not too far away.

Looking up as she exited the front doors looking for Gohan, Videl saw a blur that looked vaguely like Gohan. 'But people can't just fly can they? Well can?' of course not she reasoned. 'But then again' said a treacherous thought 'those fighters at the Cell Games could fly. But dad said that was just a trick' argued her more rational part the treacherous reply was 'What if it wasn't?'

**

* * *

**

About 10 minutes later at Capsule Corp Headquarters in West City

"Hey Bulma, you in?" called Gohan coming in through the back door into the residential area of Capsule Corp.

"Hey Gohan." said Trunks "You come to play?"

"Not now squirt." I need to see your mum actually, she around at all?" Gohan replied to the chibi demi-saiyan.

"She's in her lab. Come on I'll take you to see her."

Following the young lavender haired saiyan he quickly found himself outside a door which had written on the door "Bulma's Lab, enter on pain of pain." Gohan read. "She doen't mean a frying pan does she?"he asked turning to the younger saiyan.

"You find out." Trunks replied "I'm not going in there after what happened last dad went in there."

"What happened?"

"Dad was off Training for a day, A WHOLE DAY, after going in there."

Gohan gulped and tentatively knocked on the door, ready to follow trunks example as the young saiyan fled if he saw even a hint of frying-pan.

Much to his surprise the door opened and nothing untoward happened.

"Why are you cringing for Gohan?"Asked Bulma from the door way.

"Well from the way Trunks tells it I thought there would be an automatic frying-pan machine behind the door." Gohan said quite calmly now seeing no imminent threat of cooking utensils.

"Oh _that_." Bulma replied with a smirk. "Let's just say I was working on some more _interesting_ pieces of equipment that day and Vegeta got to help test them out with me. Both of us got very little sleep that night and neither of us could walk properly the next day."

Gohan blushed a deep scarlet at this before saying "Anyway Bulma there was something I need to talk to you about..."

After describing the bank robbery and the subsequent accusations to Bulma and explaining what he wanted to Bulma she said "So basically you want some kind of quick easy change disguise that you can use to fight crime in without getting recognise. Am I correct?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." replied Gohan.

"Alright, just leave me your watch and I'll get to work. Why don't you go play with trunks for about an hour or so and I'll have it ready by then."

Gohan was a bit taken aback at that 'So soon, all well this is Bulma after all.' "Sure, I'll be back around 4:30 then?" he said handing over his watch.

"That'll be fine."

Gohan headed off to find Trunks and Bulma went over to her desk from the couch in her lab she and Gohan had been sitting on to begin work.

At 4:30 both Trunks and Gohan reappeared outside the Lab, Trunks only with the assurance that Gohan would take on any female wielded frying-pans.

"Come in" came the reply to knock on the door.

Stepping inside the private lab Gohan walked over to the bench where Bulma had been working on his watch. It now sported two additional buttons on the left hand side, one red and one green.

"It's finished, why don't you try it out?"Bulma said as he walked over.

"How does it work?" came Gohan's reply as he picked up the watch.

"Try it and press the green button."

Doing as she said Gohan saw the world suddenly darken as a funky looking helmet appeared out of thin air on his head.

Turning to look in a mirror on the wall Gohan saw his reflection. Gone were his school clothes and instead they were replaced with a black spandex jumpsuit that highlighted the sculpted muscles on his arms and legs, hidden at school by his baggy clothes. Over top was a losse green gi with a red cape help on by two shoulder clips. As well as a pair of saiyan armour boots there was also a pair of saiyan gloves. To finish the outfit was a stylely helmet with two antenna.

"Wow Bulma this looks great, and with the helmet no one will recognise me."

"Of course silly I am a genius after all. Brains and beauty, such a rare combination that we both happen to share, eh Gohan?"

"Thanks so much Bulma, well I'd better be off, see you later Trunks." He called to the young saiyan who was stareing around the room in awe. "Don't want to be late home for dinner, buy guys, say hi to Vegeta for me."

"Don't worry we will." Bulma called after his retreating back

'Automatic frying-pan machine' Bulma mused to herself 'Might be worth investigating.'

* * *

Hey Guys Major Session here. Now I know this doesn't really relate to the first chapter at all, but trust me it will. I'm just going back to write the full story, I just posted my pilot as a kind of tester to see if people like my idea's and apparently they do so now I'm going to write the full fic.

Please keep the reviews coming and could you repond to the questions I left at the end of the first/pilot chapter please.

Thanks, so read and enjoy (and review).

Also if anyone can name the song that's playing on Videl's radio when she wakes up will get the next Chapter dedicated to them.

As a quick competition, if anyone can name the song that play's on Videl's Radio when she wakes up will get the next chapter dedicated to them.

Finally I would just like to thank:

**SaiyanSpirit**

**Ronin-Shinobi2355**

**Shiva the Sarcastic**

**Lucy the pokeshipping Fan**

**Thedarkpokemaster**

_Thanks for your reviews Guys and Girls._


	2. Strange Fashion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.)

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = :: ::

Instincts = -...-

* * *

**Gohan's Rage**

**Chapter 2: Strange Fashion**

* * *

**Next day In English Class at OSH**

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"What is it chief?" Videl said speaking into her watch after hitting the accept call button.

"Miss Videl we've got a hostage situation here, three thugs have taken a bus load of retired citizen's hostage and have made demands for large sums of cash, namely 100 million zeni. We really need your help Miss Videl."

"Alright I'm on my way, just where abouts are they?"

"There on the highway heading west out of Satan City."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." With that Videl hit the button on her watch to end transmission. Jumping up she called the Teacher whose horrible accent had been driving Videl up the wall for the last half hour "Bye Miss got to go to, people to save."

"Okay, but make sure you read the appropriate chapters!" She called after Videl's disappearing back.

Turning back to her class looking up for her favourite student to get him to read the next paragraph she suddenly exclaimed "Where's Gohan? I could have sworn he was here 30 seconds ago."

Racing out onto the roof of the school Videl threw down the capsule for her Jet-copter, leap in and took off before the smoke from de-casulateing even cleared. Flying as fast as her copter could go Videl headed west and out of Satan City and over the surrounding country side.

Looking down Videl could see a bus travelling at high speed with several police cars chasing it, lights flashing and sirens wailing. 'That's them.' Was her only though before beginning her descent to bring the copter close enough to the bus for her to jump on.

Out of the corner of her eye Videl caught a glimpse of something red and green, snapping her head round though all she could see was clear blue sky. 'What was that? I didn't imagine it. Must have been a bird or something.' She thought turning back to her controls and looking up at the rapidly approaching bus.

Engaging the auto-pilot Videl open the side door to the cockpit, leaned out and jumped as the bus rolled by beneath her. Landing, she rolled on the roof before standing up and begging to run towards the front of the bus as bullets peppered the roof. Grabbing a ridge on the edge of the roof Videl swung herself her round in an arc that brought her feet first through a window and planted said feet straight into the very surprised looking face of one of the hijackers. Stunned the hijacker flew into a steel pole behind him which put him down for the count.

Turning to face the front Videl ducked just as the shorter of the two remaining hijackers and the one not driving took a shot at her with a pistol. Launching herself forward from her crouch, Videl head-butted him in the stomach before grabbing one of his arms and swinging him round into the front window of the bus hard enough to crack the class. Whilst the one she had just dealt with slid down the window leaving behind a long red smear from his broken nose, Videl planted her foot into the face of the last and biggest hijacker knocking him out cold as he was fumbling with his gun.

Videl wiped sweat from her brow 'Few, I'm glad that's over.' Turning round and sounds of whimpering , she raced over to a gray haired but portly old man who was clutching his shoulder where a stray bullet has hit it and was now bleeding profusely.

"Hang on sir you're going to be just fine." Videl comforted him as she began to rip up her singlet come tank top to make bandages to bind the wound.

"AAHHHHH!" A women screamed "Who's driving the bus?!" Videl bent over her work wiped her head round to see the bus had left the road and was approaching a ravine. The hijacker who had been driving had left his foot on the accelerator and when he slumped out cold on the wheel the bus had left the road.

Looking back Videl could see the police officers had stopped there car's and were running across the intervening space between the road and the bus. Turning back Videl could see it was too late as the bus plunged over the edge.

'I won't scream. I won't scram.' Was all that was racing through Videl's mind as the bus began the long fall to the bottom of the chasm. Suddenly the bus stopped it's headlong fall. Looking out Videl could see they appeared to be floating. Looking up didn't solve the mystery so Videl raced over to the other side of the bus and looked down straight into a half face reflective visor on an orange helmet with two antenna. A half smile played around the visible part of the upturned face as it said "Need a lift Miss Videl?"

The bus began to rise and Videl could only stare in shock as the apparition before her calmly flew the bus up and back onto level ground before setting it down.

Videl marched over to the funky looking in the weird costume who had saved the bus, and she begrudgingly admitted, her too.

"Well?" she demanded

"Well what?" came the reply from the guy.

'If I didn't know better I'd say he was nervous.' "Who are you?" she demanded placing both hands on her hips as both police and news media started to arrive.

"Oh." came the reply. "I am, The Great SAIYAMAN." He cried striking a series of poses (That would have won him an instant spot on the Ginyu Force).

'Okay, what a weriddo and that voice has got to be fake.' Though Videl sweat running down the back of her head.

Most of the other people watching seemed to be of a similar opinion as one journalist who had hoped out of a helicopter asked "What sort of name is that?"

"I spent forever coming up with that name!" Saiyaman cried stamping his foot. The reporter backed off noticing how the rock Saiyaman had been standing on had smashed like china beneath the force of the blow.

"Well I must be going Miss Videl."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"I know you... um... er... You're a celebrity aren't you?" he said gaining confidence at the end of his sentence before taking off.

'Hmm, with the way he said that it sounded like he knew me from somewhere else too. He must be the gold fighter! The gold fighter goes to our school and that would mean he knows me from school. I've got you now Mr Saiyaman!'

**

* * *

**

One Month later in Maths Class

Videl was snapped out of her reprieve by Erasa nudging her and saying "You really like him, don't you?" before bursting into giggles.

Videl shook he to clear her thoughts of her fist meeting with Saiyaman just over a month ago.

"What was that?" Videl asked her still giggling friend.

Controlling herself Erasa said "Gohan, you really like him don't you?"

"What? What makes you think that?!" Videl demanded

"Well you've been stareing at him for the last 5 minutes."

"I have?"

"You have."

"Well I was thinking okay?"

"Yeah about those hard muscles Gohan's hiding underneath those baggy clothes of his."

"Yes, I mean, What?! What muscles?"

"Oh you haven't heard? Apparently Gohan's pretty buff and _incredibly_ripped underneath all that lose clothing he wears. It's like he's trying to hide it or something." Erasa sighed, eyes going misty.

"Really?"

"Hear, Arika managed to get this photo of Gohan when he was getting changed for PE last Friday. She'd been waiting to snap one of Mark but when she saw Gohan come in early and start to get changed, well she couldn't resist. Can't really blame her either." Erasa continued as she handed over a photo. The photo showed Gohan with his usual baggy orange khaki pants on but without his normal loose whit shirt and black vest. Videl felt her mouth begin to water and had to wipe her hand across it to stop herself drooling at all the lean perfectly defined muscle she could see. Every muscle, every line seeming to have been chiselled by a master carver.

Seeing the hypnotic stare Videl was giving the photo Erasa winked at her friend and said "You can keep it."

Videl just nodded numbly. 'My god he's hot. Wait this is Gohan, I mean come on he's a nerd. He's bookish, smart, funny, hot, DAMN IT! I can't be starting to like Gohan now can I?'

Now normally such a conversation would have caused Gohan to turn a shade of red normally only seen on really ripe fruit and with his delicate saiyan hearing he should have been able to pick up every word the two girls sitting next to him had said. However Gohan wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention to either them or the lesson as it was another he'd done when he was four. Instead he was having a similar conversation as the two girls next door only with himself and in the privacy of his own head.

'Just admit you like her.'

'No!'

'Hah, denial!'

'Yes. I mean...'

'Well there you are then, it's no use hiding it from me, I mean we are you so it's not like you can hide it from yourself.'

'Alright, alright suppose I do like her. What then?'

-Mate with her.-

'WHER DID THAT COME FROM?'

**

* * *

**

Later that day at the Son Residence

"Hey mum I've finished my homework and I'm taking a shower!" Gohan called down stairs to his mother who was in the living room reading while Goten watched TV.

"Okay." came his mothers distracted reply as she was now trying to stop Goten from eating the TV as they were playing an ad for ready-made chocolate cake.

Shedding his school clothes as he stepped into the bathroom Gohan slowly mad his way over to and then into the shower. Stepping under the strong hot stream of water he let the water wash the stress away. Grabbing the soap he began to scrub all his shaped and toned muscles. Bubbles sliding down the crevices and trenches formed by his bulging eight-pack or getting lodged in the curling hairs running down from his naval. Letting his mind wonder as he continued to scrub his body, a sight that would have had every girl at OSH drooling including Videl, Gohan took up the debate he'd been having with himself in Maths.

'Okay so I like her. Now what should I do about it?'

-Mate with her!-

'Gah! There's that weird voice again.' Gohan sounded shocked, even to himself as various situations showing him and Videl were thrust into his imagination.

'I really got to start paying more attention to what I say in front of Videl, that voice whatever it is, seems to have a direct line to whatever it wants!'

Absent mindedly now that he had finished scrubbing himself Gohan reached down in front of himself and began to really _relax_. Not noticing that one hand was leaning against the wall, one was busy and yet he was still somehow placing the soap back on the shelf after scrubbing his back without the use of his hands. He could almost _feel_ all the raging hormones inside him, not all of them human ones either.

Stepping Out of the shower now feeling thoroughly refreshed Gohan headed back to his room to get changed and ready for bed as his mother was now forcing an ill tempered Goten into bed next door who had a lump on his head the size of an egg curtsey of the frying-pan-of-doom. Gohan shivered just thinking about that pan. Going into his room Gohan began to get ready for bed much faster than normal and he couldn't figure out why till he reached for the glass of water on his desk to move it to the windowsill above his bed only to see what appeared to be a brown furry rope handing it to him.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan's scream brought both his mother and Goten racing in from next door to see Gohan limply sitting on his bed and holding what appeared to be a furry brown rope in his hands. Chi chi asked her eldest son "Gohan what's wrong, we heard you scream!"

"M... m... m... my..." was all Gohan could get out.

"Yes?" Inquired Chi chi, a look of concern on her face at the look of shock on his.

"Hey Mum." Goten called getting up behind Gohan on the bed both of whom were now only in a pair of boxers each. "Gohan's got a Tail!" called the excited chibi.

"What!?!" Chi chi cried before falling over in a faint.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the unusual cocktail of hormones flowing in Gohan's veins due to his status as a human saiyan hybrid had had some strange catalytic affects on each other and was now starting to produce some similarly strange effects on Gohan.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Having recovered from her faint Chi chi had tried all sorts of methods to try and remove Gohan's newly regenerated tail. She'd tried pulling (as piccolo did when Gohan was a boy), twisting hot water (don't ask)and even a large knife which had seem very drastic to Gohan but had mad about as much of a dent on the tail as it would on a nuclear bomb shelter. SO Gohan was just going to have to hide it.

"I guess I could try putting down the back of my pants." Gohan said while discussing the issue with his mother before breakfast.

Sitting down when his mum served breakfast however out the kibosh to that plan.

"DEEHHH!" was all Gohan said before falling sideways off his chair after having accidently sat on his tail.

"Alright that's not going to work." He said after he'd recovered before begging to eat or rather inhale his breakfast.

"I know!" he said when he'd finished "I'll do what Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz used to do." He then promptly poked a hole in the back of his pants much to Chi chi's chagrin and wrapped it round his waist like a furry brown belt. "There that ought to hide it and if anyone asks I can just say it's a new fashion." Feeling very pleased with himself Gohan kissed his mum on the check, ruffled Goten's hair, said Good bye and was off to school, transforming into Saiyaman as he flew.

**

* * *

**

At OSH Before Class

"Hey look Videl, it's Gohan."

"And?"

"You should ask him to come hang out with us some time, I mean where his only real friends here."

"Ask that Nerd to come hang out with come on Erasa you got to be kidding me." Sharpner said

"Well why not he's certainly less of a jerk than you at times." Videl commented facing Sharpner.

"You know what I think I will" Videl continued turning back to Erasa as the three walked down the corridor. "Just hold on a sec" she said peeling away to go to talk to Gohan and get her books from her locker, which happened to be right next to Gohan's.

Gohan was standing there stareing into his locker while he quietly mused about what to do about his new furry problem.

'Maybe I should go see Bulma; she may be able to explain what's going on and why I've suddenly got my tail back. Hmm I'll also have to ask Vegeta about these strange thoughts that keep popping into my head and what I should do about Videl. I think I'm starting to develop feelings for her.'

-She's behind you.-

Spinning round before Videl could say anything Gohan gulped and said "H..Hi Videl."

"Hi Gohan" she replied."Listen, me and Erasa and Sharpner I guess, were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us today after school since its Friday." 'Actually that's not true Erasa just said sometime but today's as good as any.'

"Um well actually Videl was going to go see Bulma today to discuss a little problem I've got."

"Problem what sort of problem. Hey did you just say Bulma, as in Bulma Briefs, the co-owner of Capsule Corp?" (Co-owner as her dad's still alive)

"Um yeah, why do you ask?"

"You know Bulma Briefs and you didn't say anything!?"

-Bite her.-

"Well no one ever asked." Gohan replied while fighting the strongest urge to bite Videl's neck for some reason, he could literally feel his canines lengthening.

"Oh" Videl was momentarily stumped. "Well how about Monday then after the weekend?"

"Um sure, I guess." He mumbled his enlarged teeth making it hard to talk.

"It's settled then." Said Videl looking down o see what Gohan was stareing at as he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Interesting belt Gohan." Videl said seeing the apparently furry belt he was wearing.

"Oh, yeah it's ah, it was a gift from my Grandpa. See you in class Videl" Gohan called out the last bit as he fled for the door and the relative safety class would bring him from those azure eyes. (technically true if he meant Bardock.)

'Man what gorgeous eye's' Videl though also making her way to class. 'Those pitch black iris's really suit him. Wait what am I saying, I do Not like Gohan. He's just a really hot, GAH!'

**

* * *

**

After School At Capsule Corp

"Hey ya Trunks is your mum or dad around?" Gohan asked walking in the back door and seeing the chibi wolfing down a four course snack.

"Mum in her lab and dad's in the GR."Gohan was impressed, Trunks had managed to speak perfectly intelligibly with enough rice in his mouth to feed most people for a day.

'Alright I'll go see Bulma first and ask her about what's happening and what I can expect from t=my saiyan heritage cause I really, _really_don't want to have to ask Vegeta.'

"Thanks squirt." said Gohan heading for the lab.

"You're welcome." came the reply, despite a mouth packed to exploding point.

Heading towards the lab again Gohan knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bulma's voice answered from the far side.

Opening the door Gohan just had time blink before

DONG!

"OW! What the?!" Gohan cried while rolling on the floor.

"Sorry Gohan, I didn't realise it was you." said Bulma while resetting the automatic-frying-pan-saiyan-control-machine.

Now with an ice pack Gohan sat on the couch nursing the lump on his head. (It is a mystery to all but the wives of saiyan's how a being who can take a blast that can destroy a planet can be injured by a common cooking utensil.)

"Bulma there were some things I wanted to ask you and if you can't answer I'm going to have ask Vegeta."

"Let me guess." said Bulma raising a hand to stop him. "This is about a girl isn't it?"

"Well the second part yeah. But how did you know?" Gohan asked his brow furrowing from puzzlement.

Bulma just looked smug for response.

"Alright I wanted first ask you thought about this." Gohan said unwrapping his tail and waving it around a bit.

"You're tails back? But how??"Bulma exclaimed realising the only thing it could be. "Gohan whatever you do don't look at the moon understand." Bulma shuddered remembering when she had first seen Goku transform under moonlight as a kid.

"Don't worry I won't, despite Dende replacing it. And I thought I was asking _you_how it came back?" (This act of charity on Denede's part had been the result of the number of people wanting to take moon light strolls again and asking Kami for it to be returned. It had caused wide spread confusion in the scientific community not in the know.)

"Well my only explanation is that you're a hybrid."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Well, according to Vegeta you Goten and Trunks are the first Hybrids in all saiyan history to have been allowed to live. So the result of the mixing of saiyan and human hormones in your blood stream is quite the chemistry experiment. So I guess that could have caused your tail to regenerate maybe. Also before you ask there is a difference between human and saiyan puberty, well more correctly saiyans have 2 types of puberty."

"Well than just figures." Gohan replied "I get hit twice."

Smiling Bulma replied "Now this second puberty is generally induced by one of two things. First age, it generally kicks in around are 25 to 30 according to Vegeta. The other reason it can kick in early is if said saiyan has found an appropriate mate as the point of this puberty is to prepare the saiyan for bonding and" Bulma winked slyly at him "for mating."

Gohan blushed a deep tomato red "Bulma!"

"Well it's true."

"Ok but how do you know all this?"

"I asked Vegeta after he bonded with me to make sure I knew the full process and refused to have sex with him till he explained fully."

"Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed Turning such a bright shade of red Bulma was surprised he didn't pull a Roshi and his nose start bleeding.

"Anyway you said there was a second part to this?"

"Well I'm still not quite done with the first yet. How do I get rid of it?" Gohan waved his tail to indicate what he meant.

"Do you want to?"

The question startled Gohan. He hadn't thought about and said so.

"Well think about it for a moment the." Bulma told him.

Gohan though about and realised no, he didn't want to lose his tail again. Getting it back had been like meeting a long lost friend and one he didn't want to give up.

"Well I guess I'd like to keep it actually." Gohan said after thinking.

"Good then that's that bit settled and the second thing is?"

"Well you were right it's about a girl."

Bulma simply looked smug again.

"I keep getting all these weird feelings, more impulses guess, around her. I just want to know what's happening and what more I can expect."

"Well as I said you've probably hit the second stage of saiyan puberty thanks to your attraction to her. It's supposed to prepare the young saiyan for bonding and mating as I already said."

Bulma continued despite Gohan's renewed 3rd degree blush.

"What happens is that your ki will begin to increases up to your final adult level, your muscles bones will begin to further develop till you reach your final adult size and your instincts should almost take over at some stages in order to impress any prospective mates. Be very careful at these times particularly if your around your girlfriend as you may try to bond with her when she is unwilling."

"But..."

"No buts Mr."

"But..."

"What did I just say?"

"Oh alright, but what if I don't want to bond with her? I don't even know how saiyan bonding works!"

"Well that's easy enough to explain. The bonding is almost a ritual, an exchange of blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes Gohan, blood." She said at his shocked face. Bulma continued "It's generally instigated by the male though having the female do it is not uncommon Vegeta told me, though since she's not a saiyan you'll probably have to do it."

Gohan blushed again.

"Now first thing you'll have to choose a prospective mate, generally the most powerful, attractive or smartest mate you can find, just like me or a combination there of." Bulma flicked her blue hair. "Since you seem to have done that or at least your hind brain (the part of the brain that is supposed to control instinctual urges) has. The second part is less normal, the bonding pair each need to drink the others blood by biting them so there is an exchange of blood and saliva enters the others blood stream. This catalyses certain chemical reactions in saiyans and surprisingly does so between humans and saiyans too. The purpose of these reactions is to psychically bond the pair together. Not like your telekinesis where you can send thoughts but more a mental link so you can sense the others location if they are near, detect there general mood and tell if they are in danger. The close you are the stronger it gets but you'll still be able to sense each other no matter how far apart you are so long as you're both alive. Once bonded it's for life, it would be easier to saw off your own arm than intentionally hurt your mate and you won't be to become aroused around anyone else either."

"Bulma!"

"Well that's pretty much it. As for how your instincts are going to play out, like I said be very careful as they may and probably will try to take over when she's around. Especially if she's in danger or there are other males around."

"Ok thanks for all your help Bulma, I'm just glad I didn't have to talk to Vegeta about it, I can't imagine how that conversation would have gone."

"Neither could I but it's an interesting thought."

**

* * *

**

20 minutes Later at the Son Residence

"Gohan!" called the tiny saiyan as he barrelled out the door to knock over his brother as he came into land.

"Goten, how was your day quirt." Gohan said while ruffling his brothers hair a smile playing round his lips at the similarity between his father and his younger brother.

"I couldn't find Chobi today he's been missing all day. He wasn't in the nest."

"He'll be fine he was probably with his parents, you know how protective they are of him."

"Yeah but that's just it I went to find them and they didn't have Chobi with them and they seemed really worried."

"Hmm, that is odd. Tell you what I'll make it my personal duty to find the little guy and make sure he's safe."

"Yay!"

"Gohan, Goten dinner's ready!" Chichi called from the kitchen window.

With excited glances at each other, both boys dashed inside to enjoy their mothers wonderful cooking.

After dinner both boy's sat down to watch some TV together as it was now to dark to comfortably train. Flicking through the channels Goten suddenly cried "Chobi!"at an ad on channel 7. The ad showed the cute little dinosaur standing on a podium while a circus trainer cracked a whip at him.

"Poor little guy." Gohan said upon seeing the abused Chobi "He looks scared to death. This seems like something Saiyaman is going to have to get involved in."

"You mean it big brother?"

"You bet squirt." Gohan replied his gaze so cold glaring at the Circus manger on TV saying how they'd saved the little guy after he'd been abandoned this author is surprised the TV didn't freeze.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day, Satan City Square

Gohan stared up at the colured pavilion of the Circus proudly proclaiming itself to be "Maxwell's World Wonders. Walking up to the ticket booth Gohan bought one ticket to go in and see the see show and hopefully talk to Mr Maxwell and convince him to return Chobi home.

Once inside Gohan's eye's watered at the cacophony of sounds and smells that assaulted his sensitive saiyan senses. Taking his seat as the shown began Gohan was appalled by what he saw when they brought out Chobi. The little guy was shaking in fear which made much of the audience laugh. After being wiped thought several different rings and tricks the audience awed as he was taken back off stage. Seeing this Gohan new there was no use reasoning with these people and left the tent. Quickly finding a secluded area he pressed the red button on his watch and Puff his casual clothes of a pair of blue jeans and black long sleeve polo were replaced with the uniform of The Hero of Justice. Stepping out from behind the crates he had hidden behind Gohan began to search for where they were keeping Chobi prisoner.

He spotted him in a small straw cage amongst a amongst a pile of crates of equipment while a handler tried vainly to feed him some lettuce. 'He's a carnivore you idiot.' Gohan silently fumed willing the man to give up and leave.

After several more minutes the burly man shrugged. Standing up he left to go ask what he was supposed to do now.

Sighing with relief Gohan whizzed over to Chobi's cage. 'They didn't even bother to put any straw down.' Gohan silently fumed as the little guy shivered and looked up at him with pleading eyes that would have made any puppy jealous.

"It's okay Chobi. It's me, Gohan" He whispered to the little guy while scratching him through the bars behind one ear spike.

"Shhhh." Gohan hushed Chobi's excited yipping at recognising his voice. "Time to get you out of here little guy." Gabbing the thick steel bars and bending them as if they were wet clay Gohan opened a hole in the Cage and pulled Chobi out and hoisted him on onto his back.

"Time to go little guy."

"Hey just what do you think you're doing?!!" called the burly attendant running back after hearing Chobi's excited yips.

"Sir I'm returning him to his rightful parent's, he has the right like any child to be with his parents."

"Eh? Aw screw you." Said the attendant taking a swing a Gohan. Gohan ducked the blow and head butted him in the stomach, unfortunately for the attendant and fortunately for Chobi this brought his face down level with Chobi's head, who promptly bit his nose off and swallowed.

"ARRRGHHH!"The attendant screamed as blood fountained between his fingers as he clutched at his mutilated face.

"Let's go." Gohan said taking to the skies.

Gohan glanced back to see the attendant running back inside to alert his boss and presumably the police. 'All well I know this is right so I won't worry about that. Besides if Tonto and his wife find out Chobi's here all hell would break lose.'

"Stop squirming Chobi or you're going to fall." Unbeknownst to Gohan even with his sensitive hearing Chobi could hear the calls of his parents and was desperately trying to turn and face them

"Gah! Chobi." Gohan exclaimed while landing to ensure the baby dinosaur didn't fall.

"Well go on foot then, it'll be slower but you'll have less distance to fall." said Gohan breaking into a run.

Just then Gohan picked up the wail of sirens heading straight for them from multiple directions. Not wanting to take to the air again he took off down the street disoriented by the noise of the traffic hoping he wasn't heading straight for them.

Gohan swore softly as he realised to late he'd choose the wrong direction. While it was true that there were no sirens this way it was because the police had set up a road block to try and stop him.

Stopping he hailed the police "Officer's please stand down and allow me to pass. I know stealing is wrong but if you don't let me return this little guy to his rightful home all hell's going to break loose on the city!"

"A likely story." called a voice that sent shivers down Gohan's spine, turning slightly to the left he saw Videl in her regular Tomboy attire.

"Miss Videl, a pleasure to see you as always."

"Cut the crap Saiyaman. You've finally shown your true colours and I'm finally going to unmask you!"

"Please Miss Videl you have to believe me, if we don't return him something terrible will happen."

"A likely story. You just want to get rich off him. Oh you say it's a special case but that's what nearly all crooks say to try and get. Please Miss my wife's really sick or something like that."

"But Miss Videl..."

"Shut up and hand him over, or prepare to get your ass wooped." Videl cut across him.

"Very well Miss Videl you leave me no choice." Gohan said while carefully placing Chobi on the grass next to the foot path upon which he had been standing. "Stay here little buddy, I'll be back real soon." He whispered to reassure Chobi knowing he couldn't understand the words but trying to convey his meaning by tone alone. 'Alright, now, how to beat Videl without humiliating her?' he said turning to see Videl tapping her foot angrily, obviously impatient to start.

Videl charged forward and delivered a round house kick that would have knocked most people senseless. Gohan just dodged it. 'She's good. She can naturally control her ki to reinforce her moves, and with no training at all in ki control.' Vanishing Gohan appeared behind Videl and grabbed her behind under both arm's "I'm Sorry miss Videl but I really don't want to fight you." The smell of her hair so close was intoxicating to Gohan and he breathed deeply enjoying the feminine scent.

-Bite her.-

"To bad. " Videl growled unaware of the internal struggle now raging inside Gohan due to her proximity.

Gohan could feel his Canines sliding out of sheaths in preparation to bite her exposed neck 'Since when did I have fangs?" Gohan thought struggling against the rising mist of his saiyan instincts.

Allowing her to spring away Gohan tried to gain control of himself as Videl turned to face him, dropping into a near perfect stance. Looking at him Videl suddenly noticed the strange furry belt he was wearing now. 'That's strange. He didn't used to wear that belt. It's like the one Gohan was wearing yesterday, but no, it can't be Gohan, I mean I know Gohan's hiding something but this?'

"Nice belt." she commented.

"Oh it's the latest fashion" came out the reply slightly mangled by Gohan's now extended canines.

'That's strange his voice, it sounded different not as deep or false but so husky, so I don't know sexy. Wait I didn't just think Saiyaman was, was sexy did I?'

To cover her confusion Videl replied "Yeah, right and I suppose your really Santa in disguise."

-BITE HER.-

Gohan's mind was in turmoil, it was all he could do to answer her questions while trying not pounce on her let alone try and fight her.

"There he is. I want you to arrest that man." came an angry voice that Gohan, forcing himself with every ounce of will power to turn away from Videl, saw belonged to a portly man in a white tweed suit that he guessed must be Mr Maxwell.

"Please Mr Maxwell sir, said a following police officer that's Videl Satan out there facing Saiyaman, she's got more power than all of us combined ,just let her handle it."

"Hmph. So all my taxes just go to a bunch of donut holes, to scared to grab one freak in a helmet cape! We'll I'm taking back my dinosaur" he said running forward and trying to scoop up Chobi who had been watching Gohan and Videl with adoring eyes.

Before he could grab him though Gohan raced faster than they eye could see and picked up Chobi so all Maxwell ended up grabbing was thin air.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you do that." Gohan hissed still struggling to control his raging hormone fuelled instincts.

Just then Videl ran forward with a cry of "Got you!" grabbing onto his 'belt' with her left hand and around the top of his neck and shoulders with her right. The pain was intense but not so intense as to subdue Gohan's internal struggles. Starting to spasm Gohan tried to shake her off at the same time as relishing the feel of her soft skin and warmth pressing into his back causing him to not try to hard.

"Hole still will." Videl growled into Gohan's ear while trying not to lose her hold. 'Alright you asked for it' thought Videl as she leaned forward and bit down on his exposed neck. She was amazed when she drew blood as she had seen him take bullets as if they were paper darts many times before. However this amazement was quickly overcome when his blood flowed out filling her mouth. It tasted so sweet with a metallic tang yet had a sort of bitter under taste she just couldn't get enough of as she began to greedily suck of the wound causing more blood to flow and her to salivate as she licked the wound to make it flow faster. His smell was so strong and musky from the slight sweat he was breaking out in. His body felt so warm, to warm to be human, so warm she wanted to be held and pulled against his warmth and bury herself into his chest. She could feel the strength in his muscles as the lightly spasmed beneath her, so strong and yet so gentle it was breathtaking. She could hear his ragged breathing that was so exciting to her that she wanted to move round and capture those lips but was to addicted to the taste of his blood to act on these thoughts.

The pain was strong, but nowhere near as strong as the pleasure that filled Gohan's mind as Videl bit down and began to slurp and suck at the blood at the flowing from the wound. It was so intense that it paralysed him as his instincts roared in triumph at the successful beginning of bonding with the female they had chosen, the strongest and prettiest girl they could find. He could feel her hot breath on his neck tickling his, smell the sweet deliciousness of her hair, the intoxicating scent of her arousal as she continued to drink his blood. The warmth of her soft petite body pressing into his back was heavenly and the teeth buried deep in his flesh shear bliss as they caused more and more oh his blood to flow.

After seeing both Saiyaman and Videl apparently locked together so for the last two to three minuets as Videl continued to drink her fill, Maxwell began to edge forward. Quickly rushing the last few intervening meters Maxwell grabbed the puzzled dinosaur from Gohan's paralysed grasp.

Upon being wrenched away from his saviour and looking up and seeing one of his tormenters Chobi began to scream.

His screaming tore Gohan and Videl away from their shared bliss as Videl reluctantly pulled her mouth away from the wound from which blood continued to flow quick and hot, steaming in the air. Release her grip on him Videl darted in front of Gohan, her stomach now pleasantly filled with his blood, sating up into his reflective visor she wondered why she had enjoyed that so much and why he hadn't stopped her. 'Maybe he enjoyed it as much as I did?'

"What's he doing." she shouted in his ear to overcome the persistent screams of the young dinosaur.

Looking down into her gore covered face, blood smeared across her mouth and trickling down her chin fighting every instinct which told him to grab her and bite her and never let her go he replied "He's calling his parents, now this will get interesting."

Racing forward Gohan grabbed Chobi back and tried to soothe the upset dinosaur baby, but to no avail. Looking up and the sound of an ear splitting roar, Gohan softly swore.

"Fuck, now the shits really hit the fan." For bearing down on them was an enraged giant, blue, muscle bound pterosaur (winged dinosaur like lizard) closely followed by his slightly smaller but equally terrifying pink mate.

"Whats that Videl cried, flecks of blood spraying from here terrified mouth as the huge predator's bore down on them, splashing across Gohan's reflective visor and across his lower face.

"Tonto and his wife, his parents." He said indicating Chobi held securely in his arms, who had stopped his screams at the sound of his parents and was looking up expectantly.

"Oh my Kami, there huge! You knew, you knew they would come looking for him didn't you?" She stammered as the two pterosaurs swooped over head.

"Yes and I had hoped to avoid the pandemonium they would bring when they did."

"I'm sorry I was wrong." Videl was shocked at hearing herself apologise. "you were right to try and return him to his family. Not just because they would tear down the city looking for him." she indicated as the two giant terrors landed crushing several cars "but because every child deserves to be with their parents and I just couldn't see that till I saw that his parents cared about him so much they would go to any lengths to find him, their missing baby."

"Well I'm glad we can see eye to eye on this now Videl." Gohan said in that strange mangled voice due to his elongated canines, which Videl thought must be what he normally sounded like without that deep fake voice, almost but not entirely human.

"Wait!" she called as he darted forward Chobi clutched protectively to his chest as the police officers began to fire at the two rampaging parent "Just who are you? Please tell me!"

"Get them to stop shooting." He called back canines reluctantly retracting as their proximity faded "They'll only make them angrier!" and it was true as the bullets just seemed to be bouncing of their thick scaled armour.

"Ok!" And then turning to the lines of firing officers "You heard him." She shouted "HOLD YOUR FIRE!!" before running after Saiyaman, still determined to unmask him but for different reasons now. No longer did she just want to expose him and learn how he did all those tricks like catching bullets and being able to fly but because she felt a deep seated need to taste him again, taste his lips, to press into that warm body and be held in those strong arms protected from all her fears.

"Hey!"She called again seeing him trying to shout to the dinosaurs, calling "Tonto it's ME, Go..." he stopped just in time. "What are you doing?" she panted "I've no these dinosaurs a long time, I'm trying to get them to recognise my voice because I can't show them who I am."

"Just show them!" Videl pleaded as the two monsters smashed the line of police and their cars out the way some having not heeded Videl's command.

"I... I can't, my mum told me not to show me powers." He responded with a panicked voce as the two enraged parents bore down on him and Videl.

"What are you just standing there for? Get my dinosaur!" An enraged Maxwell cried at the few remaining up right police officers as they looked around at the carnage.

Seizing he assault rifle of one officer he turned it on Saiyaman and Videl and opened fire

-Behind you.-

::Look out!:: Came a mental image that was not a picture or words but an intention into Videl's mind. So Urgent was it that she threw herself behind Saiyaman just as he spun to try and get in front of her as a full aside of bullets pelted into his exposed back, arm out stretched trying to shield her while the other still clutched Chobi.

Clip spent, Maxwell was shocked as he was tackled to the ground by the nearest two officers.

Looking up Gohan could see Tonto sniffing at himself and Videl. Holding Chobi up above his head like the baby of saint Gohan walked forward slowly towards the hulking pterosaur.

"Tonto, I'm really sorry for what happened to your son. Please, here he is, take him." Gohan said continuing his slow walk forward.

Thrusting her head past her husband Tonto's wife delicately picked up the tiny Chobi in her massive jaws with gentleness only a mother could have. Placing him softly on her back, she glanced at her husband before they both took off into the sky.

"Wow. That was amazing."Videl said turning to Saiyaman.

Gohan hesitantly reached out and touched her check, when she didn't pull away he gently wiped the blood off her face.

'My blood.' Gohan thought 'This is going to lead to trouble.'(If only he knew how right he was, courtesy of Major Session, Muwah hah hah hahh).

"Thank you." she murmured, unintelligible to human ears but not to his demi-saiyan ones.

::You're welcome:: The image again entered Videl's mind 'Not words but the meaning of words.' Videl thought.

Taking off Saiyaman departed the scene and Videl saw that his cape was ripped and torn from the bullets that had slammed into his back. Videl felt a slight twinge a guilt along with a big twinge of gratitude as she realised he'd taken those shots to protect her. Somehow, that made Videl feel truly safe. (Well maybe because some guy whose bullet proof is looking out for you? Just a thought.)

Turning round Videl walked back over to the remains of the police barricade seeing Mr Maxwell being pushed into to the one of the few remaining intact police cruisers while it was explained to him that kidnapping a baby dinosaur was legal, if somewhat stupid, but that stealing an officers weapon and opening fire on two hero's of the city and police department defiantly was not, whether or not one of them happened to be bullet proof.

Videl smiled. It had turned out alright in the end despite hers and the polices interference. In fact better than alright she thought as liked the inside of the lip, tasting again the blood she had drunk so hungrily only a few minutes ago. But now it seemed as if some part of her was missing, she felt happy but not as happy as she would be if that part was still there.

**

* * *

**

Later that day at the Satan Mansion

Videl logged onto the computer in her room while her dad's latest chef swore up a storm up in the kitchen shouting at the other staff and food in equal measures. Waiting for dinner to be prepared Videl began doing some digging on one Son Gohan online. She couldn't find much about him other than his parents names, but upon searching those she got quite a shock. 'No it couldn't be, could it? Gohan's the son of the Legendary Son Goku? Winner of the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi and finalist in the previous two tournaments. Well it could explain his apparent adeptness at martial arts if he is indeed Saiyaman.' Videl got even more of a shock when she looked up his mother Chichi. 'She's not only a really good martial artist as she made it to the quarter finals of the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi to be knocked out be Goku whom she married after the tournament but she's also the crown princess of Ox! Wait that must make Gohan a prince. Wow no wonder he doesn't mention his parents at school, if people knew who they were he'd they'd probably flip.'

**

* * *

**

That Night

Videl tossed and turn in her bed trying to get comfortable and go to sleep. She just felt so hot, rivulets of sweat running down her down her as she sighed, feeling the heat blossoming in her stomach. 'That's it, that's the last time I have anything cooked by that blasted chef dad hired, he cooks by shouting at the food trying to get it to obey and when it won't over spicing everything.'

Videl moaned as she arced her back her exposed skin rubbing against the rough fabric of the cotton bed clothes. Still twisting Videl wriggled out of her tank top she was wearing to try and find some relief, now only clad in a pair of white cotton briefs.

Throwing the sheets off in disgust at how they were drenched in her sweat, Videl sat up. Turning she placed both feet on the ground and went over to her closet and grabbed a fresh, thin blanket that she normally threw over the top in winter but had decided would be enough to night. Sliding back into bed Videl tried to clear her muddled thoughts. She felt happy despite the heat continuing to flow in her stomach and decided there was one thing she could do to try and relax. Fingers walking down the fevered skin of her stomach they creep below her cotton briefs. Videl moaned as she began to enjoy herself feeling so right as she did so as if doing this somehow brought herself close to that part of her she had felt missing since that afternoon when Saiyaman had left.

The spicy food Videl had eaten though was not the cause of her discomfort as shed had expected, it was the saiyan hybrid blood she had so willingly ingested earlier yesterday. Now in the dark of night it was begging to be absorbed by her body, flowing across her lumen and entering her own blood the hybrid blood and human blood mingled in her veins inducing the unbearable heat Videl felt. The part saiyan blood was having affects upon Videl not even Bulma would have guessed at. Whilst it was normal for the couple's blood to mix it was not normal for hybrids to do so as no saiyan hybrid have ever been allowed to live past its infancy before. Now that same blood mixing with her own in Videl's veins was trying to repair what it though was damage. Taking Saiyan DNA and mixing with that of her own as it strived to re-create it's accustomed hybrid environment. This hadn't happened with either Bulma or Chichi as their bodies were to alien to the invading pure saiyan blood but with Gohan's hybrid mix his blood had found a reference point off which to work. Slowly but shorely the saiyan-human hybrid blood entering her system was changing Videl.

Similarly unable to sleep, Gohan tossed and turned due to the vague feelings of heat and lust he could feel but not identify their source. Sighing he ran his hand through his tussled black spikes of hair feeling an emptiness, a sense of loss that had invaded his being since he had parted from Videl. Touching the bite mark on his neck Gohan sighed again. He'd been unable to tell his mother what had happened between him and Videl only that he'd successfully got Chobi back. Goten had been ecstatic upon hearing this and taken off on Nimbus to go see his young friend. Upon returning they'd had dinner upon finishing which Gohan had stumbled up stairs to study. Upon finding he couldn't concentrate he'd slumped into bed where he still lay now hours later unable to sleep. Reaching down Gohan moved the boxers he'd been sleeping in and began to rhythmically move his hand to try and relax, feeling so right as he did so as if another part of him was doing so elsewhere.

**

* * *

**

Monday Before Class, OSH

"Oh man I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." came Gohan's voice as he pounded down the stairs from the roof.

"Hello Gohan." Videl said standing forward from the wall she'd been leaning against hidden by a row of lockers, to block his path down the corridor.'

"Uh, hi Videl, listen I'm.."

"I know were late for class Gohan, but I had to talk to you."

"Oh,um, why? I mean" he hastily added "it's not that I don't like you, I mean..."

"Come on Gohan, or should I say Saiyaman?"

"What?! I don't know what you.." Gohan stammered

"Come on Gohan cut the crap I know your dad's the legendary Son Goku and your mother's the famous crown princess of Ox, a renowned warrior princess. And that _YOU_are Saiyaman."

"But I'm not!" Gohan tried to protest.

"Hey Gohan what's with the belt again?" Videl asked reaching forward and lightly grabbing the tail wrapped around Gohan's waist and running her hands along it, enjoying his shocked expression. It felt so warm and soft, almost alive.

Fighting the strongest impulse to purr as Videl lightly ran her fingers over his tail Gohan managed to stammer "Oh this I already t... t... told you. It's the latest f... fashion."

"No you didn't. _YOU_ told mean it was a gift from your grandfather. _SAIYAMAN_ told me it was fashionable." She said leaning forward and tugging the collar of his shirt to the side to reveal a deep but quickly healing bite mark. "And that's where I bit_SAIYAMAN_ yesterday."

"Oh man busted."

"Don't worry Gohan I won't reveal your secrete identity or who your parents are on three conditions."

"They are?" Gohan said as he fought against his instincts that were causing his canines to once again slide from the sheaths they had formed since first elongating and retracting.

Videl noticed that same husky, mangled voice Saiyaman had used yesterday. Smiling at the reactions her petting his belt and proximity to him, almost touching, seemed to be having on Gohan she said "First you've got teach me to fly and all those other tricks you do, like the whole bullet proof thing." She continued leaning her head t the side, exposing her neck as shecould feel something was supposed to happen. "Second you and I are going to enter the 27th Budokai Tenkaichi and we are going to meet in the finals or be beaten by my dad, got it?"

Gohan gulped fighting the urge to grab her and lean forward to sink his teeth into the exposed skin of her neck. "Okay I guess I can teach you, but I'll have to run the tournament by my mum first. And the third is?"

"No excuses Gohan, your entering whether your mother approves or not. And the third is this." Videl said leaning forward to press her lips to Gohan's.

As Gohan began to respond to her initiation of the kiss he brought his arms round to hold her and pull her petite form against his. Opening his mouth slightly Gohan could feel Videl's tongue sneak out and run across his lips before pulling back as an invitation to his own. Tentatively extending his tongue Gohan began to explore Videl's mouth as she did the same with his.

It felt just so right to Videl putting her hands around the base of his neck. To be held in his strong arms as she melted into the strong muscles she could feel, pressed so close against him beneath the baggy clothes he wore to hide them. New instincts screamed at her to take him, that he was the most powerful, strongest, fastest, smartest and best looking being on the planet .It seemed almost too good to be true to her and she knew without a doubt that she had fallen for Son Gohan.

Both of them stood there for several long minuets, breathing getting more and more ragged as there kiss got more and more heated, their hands beginning to wander and explore each other's bodies. Gohan even un-looped his tail from about his waist and used it to pull Videl even closer to him as both fought against the saiyan instincts that were trying so desperately to get them to take the kiss further.

Finally breaking apart, Videl cast her eye's down to see Gohan's tail re-loop itself around his waist in imitation of a belt again. For some reason Videl was actually not surprised at all at the sight. Looking up at him with slightly puffy lips she whispered "You'll have to explain about that this Saturday too as well as teach me to fly. Till then Gohan." She said breaking away from and heading for the home room as Gohan followed close behind. Videl felt an odd sense of pride and elation as she went to class, almost in-human in its arrogance just as Gohan did as he still struggled to retract his canines.

* * *

Whew Major Session hear again, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be when I initially planned my story, but it was worth it I think. Sorry if there are too many grammar or spelling mistakes but I was up writing much of this around 1am so yeah.

Anyway my competition about the song from the previous chapter is still running so please try and guess the song or look it up on youtube. The songs by Julien-K.

Anyway I would just like to say thanks too:

**Last Fan Don**

**Ryan 9901**

**Lucy the pokeshipping fan**

**Kevinrock8899**

**Don 77**

**TaKeR90**

**TS24**

**Shiva the sarcastic**

**SSJ4 Sakura Cullen**

**thedarkpokemaster**

It's thanks to your reviews guys that I stay motivated to keep writing as it shows you like my story, thanks for reviewing. Also if you're wondering why I don't reply to your reviews here it's because most of the reviews I receive don't really need a reply and those that do I'll reply to by PM to save space.

Also I just want to start another little contest. My pen name is an anagram of my real name that means it's my real name with all the letters mixed up. If anyone can guess or figure out what my real name is they can choose to be worked in as a new character if they like or make a special request for anything they would like within reason and I'll work it into the story.

So now I hope enjoyed this latest chapter and will be patient in waiting for next, should be out in 2-3 days.


	3. Ki Control

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.)

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = :: ::

Instincts = -...-

* * *

**Gohan's Rage**

**Chapter 3: Ki Control**

**First Period, Physics**

* * *

"So." said Erasa turning to look at Videl after the lesson restarted and the two late comers had taken their normal seats.

"So?" Videl replied looking round at Erasa.

"Spill it Videl. What's going on between you and Gohan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Videl. You and Gohan both came into class late looking all flustered. Now either you can tell me what's going on between you two" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Gohan "or I can start up the old rumour mill and there be something going on between you two by the end of the day." Erasa winked slyly at Videl.

It occurred to Videl that whilst her friend might not be the best at Physics, English, Maths, or any subject normally taught in school, in the special area concerned with boys and relationships she was Einstein's equivalent.

"So do you like him?" Erasa continued now going for a more subtle approach.

Glancing up to make sure Gohan was buried in his books Videl mumbled something along the lines of "mess."

"What was that Videl?"

"Ok, ok, yes I like him, he's cute and he's smart, funny, sexy..." Videl clapped her hand over her mouth, her black fingerless clothes muffling the sound instantly.

"Well I think you're about the only person who has a shot with him." Erasa sighed looking at over her shoulder at Mr Adorable sitting next to her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well." Erasa began "You know the list of girl's that like Gohan is about as big as the list of boys who think he's a nerd right?"

"Yeah? So pretty big then." Videl replied thinking about what they would say if they found out the so called nerd was bullet proof.

"Well yeah. He's humble, sweet and oh so cute but he just doesn't seem to care that he could have almost any girl, in fact the only girl he seems to pay anything other than polite interest in is you Videl."

"Really?" Videl found herself quite elated with this fact though she felt she'd somehow already know this and Erasa had just reminded her of it.

"Yeah, so what were you to doing before you came into class?" Erasa asked going back of the offensive.

"Um, well I..."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No..."

"Did you kiss him?"

The rest of that week went by in a blur of hormones and rumours for both Gohan and Videl.

For Gohan the hormones came from his racing saiyan puberty. His body desperately trying to finish preparing him for bonding and mating, causing his instincts to run rampant to such an extent that it was all he could do not to throw himself on Videl every time he saw her. He would end up staring at her and not paying attention in class. (Not that he needed to, I mean it was all a breeze for Gohan as he'd done most of the work already). He would find himself thinking about her and the kiss they had shared the moment he stopped concentrating.

Videl had similar raging hormones but for a different reason. Hers came from the saiyan DNA integrating itself into her entire cellular structure. Due to Gohan's hybrid nature the saiyan blood Videl had so greedily drunk and subsequently absorbed was able to get a foot hold in Videl's body. Thinking she was damaged due to the lack of saiyan traits, it was now slowly warping her body, changing her from a pure human into something more. This, of course, was causing massive changes to Videl due to the elevated hormones levels induced by the change, the emerging saiyan traits as well as the new, previously inexperienced, saiyan instincts that made it impossible for her to not turn and look when she sensed Gohan coming down the corridor. The very blood flowing in her veins was changing her, compounding on her already existing attraction to Gohan which was in turn exacerbated due to their incomplete bond.

The rumours came threefold. Part from the fact that they had both shown up to class late first period on Monday, both out of breath looking slightly rumpled. Again from the fact they couldn't seem to stop stareing at each other. And finally from the incident that happened on Thursday at the start of lunch.

As Gohan had been changing his books at his locker Videl had come up to change hers as well and grab her lunch.

Upon closing her locker, Videl had turned round to sensing Gohan was really close to her to find them also touching noses as Gohan leaned down to look her in the eye.

Keeping eye contact Gohan parted his lips slightly and smiled. Videl could see his canines visibly lengthen as they slid out of their sheaths in his gums. Now this would have freaked most people out but something in Videl mad that seem so enticing. Placing both hands on his chest she leaned forward and, lips brushing his ear whispered "You have some explaining to do. 10 o'clock. Your house."

She'd then walked away fighting an urge to turn back and fling herself on him as both found the departure of the other seeming to take something, leaving them feeling incomplete.

Of course the school didn't know how they had felt or what Videl had said to Gohan but this only lead to wide spread speculation that Videl, daughter of The World Champ Hercule was going out with some weakling nerd.

**

* * *

**

Satan Mansion, Saturday Morning.

"Now Videl, sweetie, you know you can't date any boys unless they can beat me so that I know they're strong enough to protect my little girl." Mr Satan began as he and his daughter shared breakfast.

"I know Dad, you've said so many times before." Videl said, a note of irritation in her voice.

"So what's this I hear about you going out with some weakling nerd then?!" He demanded.

"I'm not going out with Gohan Dad, he's just a friend."

"So why are you going round to his house today then??" said Hercule a look of triumph on his face.

"I told you, Gohan's really good at maths and I'm going over to his place to get some tuition from him."

"Alright, but why does he live so far away? Explain that!" Hercule asked for the second time since hearing of his daughters plans to go round to any boy's house but Sharpner's, whom Hercule considered eligible for his daughter as he was one of the top students from Hercules dojo.

"I don't know Dad, I'll ask him when I get there."Videl replied sighing as she gave the same answer as last time.

"Well just so long as he knows that if he wants to go out with my little girl he's got to beat The Champ and some scrawny nerd just ain't going to do it. BWAHAHAHAHA YEAH!" Hercule struck his favourite pose, the Double Victory.

Videl smiled quietly to herself and left the table. She didn't doubt that her ones the one that beat cell yet, but she did have to smile at the fact that the 'scrawny nerd' could pick up a bus without apparent effort or catch bullet in mid flight.

Picking up the capsule for her jet-copter before she left the house Videl pauses to check her reflection in the mirror. She looked her normal self and smiled at the thought of Gohan. She'd debated about make up but had decided against. 'After all, learning to fly will be a lot of hard work and I wouldn't want to end up looking like some prostitute if my make up runs so best not to wear any.' Another reason was a hitherto undiscovered spark of pride that refused to bend or conform to society's pressures. 'If Gohan can't like me for my natural beauty then I'll, I'll... Well he just better like for my natural beauty or else!'

**

* * *

**

2 Hours later, 10:00am, at the Son Residence

Arriving at the Son residence Videl jumped out of her jet-copter, capsulating it before walking over to the house. 'Wow I can understand now why Gohan lives out here, it's so beautiful.'

Raising her hand to knock on the front door Videl was surprised when it was opened just before she knocked. There stood Gohan, wearing a training gi with a white belt to offset the dark blue of the rest. The gi did nothing to hide the rippling muscles on his arm that Videl wanted to reach out and feel. The open front showed off a terrific view for Videl too, showing the lean dense muscle of his chest, clinging tightly and defining the large, but not obscene like her father, muscles he had. Looking down Videl could see the brown belt she now identified as his tail wrapped securely around his waist just above the white belt.

Gohan was entranced also. The breeze blowing towards him carried a sweet scent that his memory identified as Videl to his nose. He inhaled deeply filling his lungs with its perfume.

-Bite her. -

'Not now.'

-Complete your bonding. Claim her.-

'Not Now. When I'm ready.'

Videl with less experience at fighting the new impulses coursing through her body and mind complied with them instead of fighting them as Gohan did.

-Expose your neck to him, let him smell you. Make him want. Make him need to taste you, to bond with you. For him become yours and you his irreversibly. Let him complete the bond-

'But what if I'm not ready Videl feebly protested to herself. And do you mean complet?'

-Lean towards him, press into him.-

Unable to resist Videl stepped forward and placed her arms on Gohan's chest leaning into him, tilting her head to the side and gazing up at him, her azure eyes boring into his onyx ones. Unable to resist the urging of his instincts any longer due to her proximity and apparent willingness, Gohan tilted his head to the side and began to bend towards Videl's soft, exposed neck canines sliding from their sheaths. He could almost taste her blood, its metallic tang and bitter sweetness.

Before he could get much further though a child's voice cried out "Hey MUM, Gohan's got a _girlfriend_."

Breaking apart and recovering themselves, Gohan and Videl tried to look nonchalant as Chichi came running out of the Kitchen.

"Gohan why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?! Oh my where are my manners. I'm Chichi, Gohan's mother and you are?" said Chichi as she stepped forward and embraced Videl.

Still reeling from the driving instincts Videl managed to say "H.. hi.. hi I'm Videl."

"Mum! Videl is not my girlfriend! She's just a friend of mine I'm going to teach how to fly" Gohan exclaimed not even believing it himself.

Both females shot him venomous looks and Gohan shut up quickly.

"Alright dear why don't you take Goten and get Gohan to show you around for an hour or so and we'll have and early lunch and you can begin your lessons with Gohan after that?"

"Okay Mrs Son."

-Damn, so close.- two sets of instincts swore.

With Goten bouncing round them Gohan walked with Videl showing her all the different area's around their home.

"Hey Goten I'll just fly Videl over to where going to be learning to fly ok?"

"I'm coming with, Mum said not to let you two out of my sight. NIMBUS!"

The little orange cloud zoomed down out of the heavens stopping to putter right next to Goten

"Yay, now we can all go!" creid and excited Goten jumping on and heading for the training ground.

-Foiled again!- two sets of instincts would have gnashed their teeth if they had any.

"All well, I guess we'd better follow him before he tells my mum." said Gohan turning to Videl and picking her up bridal style.

"Woah! Not that I mind but what are you doing?"Videl said wriggling to get more comfortablein Gohan's arms and warpping her arms around his neck.

'Easy Gohan keep those saiyan instincts under control.'

::Happy::

A sense of pure happiness flowed into Gohan as Videl squirmed a little more, leaning her head onto Gohan's shoulder.

'She's so soft and warm, almost hot I don't recall her feeling this warm last time.'

-Never let her go. She is yours. Kill anyone who would dare try to take her away from us.-

Gohan gulped struggling tomaintain his self control.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up or we're never going to get there!" Goten called coming back on the nimbus to find the two teenagers.

"Alright were coming Goten!" Gohan called.

Videl was shocked when Gohan just rose into the sky and took off after his younger cloud riding brother.

'I cpuld get use to this.' Videl thought as she leaned into the abnormally hot and incredibly firm muscles holding her as they flew.

Nuzzling Gohan's neck making him shiver Videl whispered into Gohan's ear "Why'd your mum set him to tail us like a persistent shadow?"

"Well." he responded while fighting a fresh wave of commands from his hindbrain "She probably doesn't want us to do anything she thinks only married couples should do."

"Oh." Said Videl now feeling thoroughly put out. 'I guess I'll just have to marry him then won't I? Wait a minute, why did I suddenly think of marrying Gohan? It's not like he even thinks of me as his girlfriend yet!" Videl mentally sighed, the image of her and Gohan married had seemed just so right to Videl though. 'Wait, what do I mean _yet_?'

Coming back from their sightseeing Videl Gohan and Goten walked over to the table Chichi had set up outside.

Videl was shocked it was piled high with more food than Videl had ever seen in one place at one time.

"Wow Mrs Son I don't know if we can eat all that."

"Oh relax dear; I'm sure you've seen Gohan eat at school before?"

Videl nodded and shuddered at the memory of the first time she, Erasa and Sharpner had seen Gohan have his lunch.

"Well, sit down sit down. Gohan would you like to say grace?" (I know they don't say this in the anime and no I'm not religious).

"Sure Mum. Thank you Dende for all this wonderful food, now let's eat!"

"Dende?" Videl inquired as she picked up a bowl of rice "Not Kami?"

"O wull." Said Gohan swallowing his mouthful "You see Dende's kind of his first name you see" Gohan scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly before resuming bolting down his food, the preoccupation with food making Gohan think less carefully about what he said.

'These people know Kami on a first name basis? Just who are they?' Videl wondered before her stomach gave up waiting on an order to come from the brain and took direct control of her arms and mouth, shovelling the food in as fast as any saiyan.

Chichi was the first to notice something odd as Videl continued to eat. Normally most people only managed 1 or 2 bowls of Chichci's cooking despite how tasty it was, especially with the sides of pork buns, spring rolls and chocolate rice ball, even Tien and Yamcha , who ate the most of any humans she had meet could only manage 4. Videl however seemed to be an exception however as she started on her seventh, only two behind her two boys.

"This is really Good Mrs Son." Videl exclaimed as she finished her bowl and reached for a pork bun.

"Please, call me Chichi, Mrs Son makes me feel old." Chichi replied, the two boys still too busy shifting the massive amounts of food in front of them to reply. 'If she can eat like this she'll make a fine wife for my Gohan as she'll be willing to cook in the volumes needed to feed a saiyan.'

"Do you always have such a good appetite? It's almost as big as a saiyans" Chichi said turning to Videl.

"Well,not really" said Videl swallowing. "Only this last week. It's like I've just been getting hungrier and hungrier as the weeks gone by and it's taken a lot more to satisfy me." Pausing she the continued "And what's a saiyan?"

Gohan paused at this before continuing to eat. 'Yipes mum don't let that slip! Hmm, it's true though I haven't really thought about it but Videl has been eating a lot more than normal this past week. She even asked me for some of my lunch on Friday, it was only three bowls of rice but still, that's a lot for a human. I wonder why she's able to eat so much or even wants to? She has practically got a saiyan appetite!'

"So when are you two getting married? When can I expect the first of my grandbabies?" Chichi continued ,trying to direct the conversation into less troubled water and hitting a reef.

This caused Videl to blush while Goten had to slap his brother on the back repeatedly to dislodge the food that had gone down Gohan's windpipe, the shock of his mother's word having caused his epiglottis to not close so food went down his trachea. (Yes I'm a medical student cut me some slack.)

"Mum!" Gohan gasped as soon as he was capable of speech again.

"Well I'm not getting any younger you know and I don't want to be some old biddy who can't play with her grandbabies do you hear!" Chichi said dangerously pulling a frying-pan out her hand bag.

**

* * *

**

After lunch at the Training ground

"So are you going to teach me to fly now? And how come your brother's here?" Videl asked Gohan

"Well" Gphan began scratching the back of his neck "Goten's be pestering me to teach him to fly for awhile now so whilst I'm teaching you I thought I could teach him too."

"Ok I guess."

"Yay! I'm gunna fly, I'm gunna fly, I'm gunna fly!" cried Goten bouncing around the other two.

"So tell me Videl what do you know about ki?"

"Ki?" Videl said looking confused.

"You know, energy." Gohan tried patiently.

"What you mean like those lights and stuff those guy's at the Cell games used? My Dad said they were just tricks."

"Well they are tricks in the sense that a skill is trick but not in the sense you mean, they're not deception, cheats or gadgets. Here I'll show you." Gathering a small ball of ki in his hand Gohan shot it off to his left at a nearby rock. The rock exploded as the ki ball made contact.

"How, how did you do that?" Videl gasped eye's going wide.

"It's fairly simple, a lot easier than flying actually. It's just all about controlling your energy, what we call ki. Alright I guess I'll have to teach you how to manipulate your ki consciously. You've already got a really hi ki for a human from your training and I've seen you unconsciously use it to reinforce some of your attacks so it shouldn't be that hard."

"What do you mean 'For a human'?" Videl said narrowing her eyes at Gohan.

"Um... Hey Goten." Gohan said spinning round to avoid Videl's penetrating stare "Go play for awhile ok. I've just got teach Videl to control her ki."

"Ouhhhh, I thought you were gunna teach me to fly?" came Goten's dejected reply.

"I will squirt, I'm just going to teach Videl to control her ki first then I'll teach you both to fly."

"Ok."Goten called while beginning to chase a butterfly.

"Where's your dad Gohan" Videl asked as she and Gohan sat down Indian style facing each other.

"He died, 7 years ago at the Cell games." Gohan replied trying to hold back the tears at the rush of memories. His dad telling him to finish Cell. He deciding not to, choosing to make Cell suffer instead of finishing him when he had the chance. Cell puffing himself up with power to destroy the world when Gohan and forced him to revert to his semi-perfect by kicking him in the stomach so he threw up Android 18. His dad sacrificing himself to save them by teleporting Cell away. Cell's return and how his father had sacrificed himself in vain. How it had been his own arrogance that had cost his father his life.

"I'm sorry." Videl whispered as she saw the unshead tears and haunted look Gohan eyes.

Taking a deep breath Gohan replied "You've nothing to be sorry for Videl, you wern't the one who killed him."

"You said he died at the Cell games? So was he one of the camera men cell killed?"

"No he died saving me and everyone else from Cell. It was my fault he died,I I could have stopped him but I didn't."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could make it better Gohan."

He smiled at that. "It's ok Videl. What of your mother you've never mentioned her, what's she like?"

"She was beautiful. She was always happy when ever dad was around. Me and her, Dads personal cheering team before he became famous when he won the Tenkaichi Budokai. Even after that he would always look for us in the cheering crowds whenever he fought, and his victory sign was always something special, just for me and mum, he would look right at us as we cheered him on and show he wasn't scared. That he'd win it for us. But Mum died the day of the Cell games. My father didn't know it till afterwards though. She'd been sick for a while but she always told me she would be fine. Mum had been feeling really bad when dad went off to fight Cell and we went to the hospital. The doctor's took her away. Their faces hidden behind those awful surgical masks." Videl gulped unable to hold her tears back any longer. Gohan scooped her up, holding her soft form against him as she cried, rocking her gently he let her finish."They said she was going to be fine. They lied, they LIED! I never saw her alive again, apparently the cancer she'd been fighting had finally become too great and she'd passed away. I guess that's why I don't trust anyone anymore who won't show me their face, because they lied to me, they said she would be ok and then she was dead, dead. She would never brush my hair again or cheer with me for dad when he fought. I felt like I wanted to die." Videl buried her face in the shoulder of Gohan's gi and continued "Dad took it really hard. After he beat Cell he seemed to submerge himself in all the fame and fans. It was his way of copping I guess. *sob*He pretended not to be but I know he was hurt by my mum's death like nothing had ever hurt him before *sob*, he still trained really hard but he also now *sob* spent and still does much of his time watching old fights *sob* and reliving his glory days, watching those fights me and *sob* mum watched him at. Just to see her face and feel her cheer him onto victory one more time." Videl started sobbing uncontrollably at this point able to say no more.

Gohan continued to hold her as she cried whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he rocked her gently, her face pressed into the rough fabric of his training guy.

"I'm sorry Videl. I didn't mean to upset you." Gohan whispered once she had finally stopped.

Videl gave a wet chuckle "Now who's apologising when they shouldn't."

Composing herself Videl resumed her previous position. "Now teach me how to control my ki."

**

* * *

**

2 hours later

"Wow that's really great Videl!" Gohan exclaimed. As Videl floated about a meter off the ground, her shirt pillowing around, arms pinning it to her sides.

Videl glanced up in annoyance as Goten whizzed past as if he'd been flying all his life.

Seeing her look Gohan quickly explained "It's because he's been using and manipulating his ki much longer than you Videl. While ki will increase with physical strength the fastest way to increase it is to train it just like you would anything else."

"Hmm, what else can you use ki for?" Videl asked lowering herself back to earth.

"Well there's the ki blasts I already showed you, you can use it to reinforce your physical attacks and send out shockwaves. Those are the basic uses for ki, there are far more powerful attacks that use ki though. There's the kamehameha wave, dodon ray, destructo disc, special beam cannon, final flash, galic gun, masenko ha, that's the one I invented, and many more besides."

"What's so different about those to the ki blasts that you showed me how to do earlier? And what do you mean invented? You can just make them up?"

"Well they're basically ways of focusing your ki into a single attack. They allow you to place and store a lot of ki into a single attack, far more than is available to you at any one instant. Also you can alter their nature, whether there penetrating, explosive, shape and direction far more than a normal blast. That what makes them far more powerful than a normal ki blast. And no you can't just 'make them up.' You can find techniques that work for you to allow you to channel your ki but there often quite hard to perfect. I had to invent my own when I was young as I was trained by Piccolo who was till my dad's rival back then. Whilst he did train to the best of his abilities he didn't teach me many of his special moves I guess in fear I would show my dad. So I had invent my own to compensate, whilst piccolo can also do it it's still far more powerful for me as it's my attack, just as the special beam cannon is more powerful for Piccolo as it's his attack."

"I see, so I don't suppose you could teach me any of these attacks?"

"Well, I only know how to do a few of them and you're probably not ready for them yet."Gohan took a step back from the glare Videl gave him and had to duck as Goten whizzed by again heading going in the opposite direction.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"Videl said raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just that" Gohan said waving his hands in front of himself to try and ward off the glare her azure eyes were directing at him "You need more practice at controlling you ki before you're ready to try and learn any of those moves."

"Alright but I'll be back tomorrow and you'd better be ready cause I'm going to train all night if I have to, just so that I'm ready to start learning some of those moves tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

Next Day, Sunday

Videl jumped out of her jet-copter onto the grass in front of Gohan's home. Re-capsulating her copter she walked over to speak with Gohan who was waiting for her outside.

'How did he know I was coming now? I only told him I'd be over this morning but not what time. So how come he just walked out before I landed? It's like he knew I was coming or something.'

He'd know Videl was coming somehow without even needing to sense her ki. It was as if there was a hole in his life that was empty when she wasn't there, as if some part of him was missing and just by the feeling of completion he got when she was near he could tell she was approaching. Now standing watching Videl walk over to him, Gohan was entranced by the slight sway of her hips, the way the breeze blew ruffling the grass and plastering her shirt to her body outlining her curves, normally hidden beneath her baggy clothes as his muscles were hidden by his. He growled deep in his throat at, the sight of Videl's lithe form sauntering forwards, making him yearn for her. He only hoped that she felt the same deep pull towards him as he felt to her. While she'd seem to open up much more to him and been a lot more friendly in the last week he still couldn't quite shake of the memories of her interrogating him as either Saiyaman or himself at school, the accusatory look that had been in her eyes.

Videl took a deep breath and almost stopped in surprise at the strong smell being blown towards her but was pulled on as if by magnets towards the man standing not five meters from her. It was warm, rich and musky. A smell so obviously male it made Videl tingle all over.

Covering the last few meters between them Videl stopped in front of Gohan, so close their bodies were almost touching.

"We should get started." He said

"We should." She agreed, neither of them moved.

"So, you still didn't explain what you meant by good for a human and your mum didn't explain what she meant about saiyan." Looking straight into his dark eyes she leaned forward till she was pressing against his chest. Gohan's tail sneaked out from hiding behind him to wrap itself around her waist and pull her even closer to him. Thanks to the training he'd been doing for it his tail was now much stronger and practically immune to being grabbed.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you, you might not want to see me ever again." A look of anguish on his face, the thought to unbearable to contemplate.

Placing one arm round the back of neck Videl began to trace small patterns with her other hand on the part of his chest not pressed under her.

""You also need to explain about your teeth, how they elongated like they did and why you have a tail." She whispered gazing at the smooth muscle moving under as Gohan breathed deeply inhaling her sweet scent.

Placing his arms around her Gohan began to knead the muscles in her back with heels of his hands, trying to force her petite body as close to his as he could, so that not even a sheet of paper could be slipped between them. Her body so close, the heat and softness was driving him crazy. Her constant tracing felt so good. The sensations combined to produce a humming deep in Gohan's chest, causing him to emit a rich purring sound.

Feeling his chest rhythmically vibrating beneath her and the continued ministrations to her back were just too much for Videl as her chest also began to vibrate as she purred too.

They both stood there purring like two kittens for several minutes simply holding each other and enjoying the feel of the others body pressed against them. Finally breaking apart Videl cast her eye's down wondering what the turmoil of emotions that she felt for Gohan meant. She longed for him to hold her and felt so safe in his arms. It was rare for her to ever feel protected by another when she was the strongest girl on the planet except by her father, but she secretly wondered at the extent of his strength. Was he really strong enough to have beaten Cell when there was someone as strong as Gohan or the other friends of his he had mentioned her just as or almost as strong?

Gohan was puzzled, he had never felt like that before, so at peace and at the same time so at war with himself to stop his fangs sliding out and sinking themselves into Videl's warm flesh.

"I guess the answer is because of my Dad."

Videl Just looked puzzled before remembering their earlier conversation "Oh?"

"You see, my Dad, he wasn't human."

With that he motioned for Videl to follow him as he walked into the woods surrounding the clearing his home was in.

As they walked Gohan told her the story, of how his father was sent to earth to destroy ti and make it ready for sale, how he'd been found and adopted Gohan, the present Gohan's foster great-grandfather. The legend of dragonaballs and adventures he'd had collecting them meeting Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Piccolo. How After winning the Tenkaichi Budokai he'd married the Ox princess Chichi and how they had a son.

Videl was just amazed at the people Gohan seemed to speak so casually of knowing, Bulma Briefs Co-owner of Capsule Corp and the richest women in the world, Yamacha the baseball hero, The great Master Roshi and Tien Shinhan both of whom had won the Tenkaichi Budokai. Of Krillin a regular semi-finalist in the same tournament, Emperor Chiatotzu and the Terrible Kning Piccolo who it seemed was now a friend.

As they walked they came to a lake, the tree's running down to water's edge all around the lake. Sitting down on the bank Videl listened as Gohan continued his story. Of how the saiyan space pirates had come to earth and Goku's sacrifice to beat his brother Raditz and of him coming back to face Vegeta and Nappa. How they'd then gone to planet Namek to revive their fallen friends and meeting the terrible tyrant Frieeza. How his Goku had again come and saved them and face Frieeza alone in 1 on 1 combat and become the first super saiyan in over 10,000 in order to beat him. He spoke of the year spent waiting for his dad to return only to be greeted instead by Frieeza and his father and how they were saved by a mysterious boy from the future who warned them of the terrible androids decimating the future. How Cell had appeared and begun terrorising the world. How he had absorbed the androids to become complete and then issued his challenge to the world.

After almost two hours Gohan finished saying no more for he didn't want to talk about the Cell games because of the memoires they brought back and because he didn't want to shatter Videl's belief in her father's supposed defeating of Cell.

After hearing his story Videl realised she had barely know Gohan, but now she felt she understood him better. At last he had nothing to hide, he had opened up to her and she felt that was one of the greatest gifts she'd been ever given.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Videl spoke softly "It was you wasn't? You were the delivery boy at the Cell games." Gohan nodded in response. Part of him feared her next question while another long to hear her ask it, to prove his strength to her and show her he could also be a hero like his father. "Then it wasn't my father who beat Cell was it? No from what you've said I know it couldn't be. My Dad's strong but not that strong. It was you wasn't it? You killed Cell and saved us all?"

"Yes." Gohan replied fearing her reaction to her answer.

"Then my dad lied tome,to everyone. Why did he lie Gohan, why did you let him?" The tears were visible but swimming unspilt in Videl's eyes and videl turned her head away not wanting him to see her tears.

Cupping her chin with his hand Gohan turned her head back towards him and touched his forehead to hers.

"Your father was right, in a way he did save the world from Cell. It was him that ran across the battle field as ki blasts rained down to obey Androids 16's request and deliver his head to me. It was Android 16 who gave me the inspiration I needed with his words and his death to overcome my fears and embrace the dark power I could feel inside me that finally allowed me to overcome Cell. As to why I didn't tell the world what really happened? Who would they believe some 11 year old kid or the World Martial Arts champion? Besides I didn't want all the fame or media attention, your father proved very useful in fact in insuring my mums and our family's privacy. So please Videl don't cry."

Leaning forward Videl placed both her hands on his chest and slowly pushed Gohan back till he was lying on his back and she lying on top of him. Slowly leaning down till their lips just brushed Videl whispered "Thank you Gohan. You know just what to say to make me feel better."

Gohan was unable to reply. He was overcome with emotions; here was the girl of his dreams lying on top him. She'd heard his story and was still here, she didn't care he was half alien and capable of destroying worlds, all she cared about was that he was there to comfort and to hold her.

So it impossible to reply as the touch of lips turned into a light kiss which quickly deepened, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, running over white teeth and under sensitive lips. Videl moaned as she felt Gohan's hand holding her to him pressing her into the firm warmth of his body as she ran her hands through his long, black, gravity defying spikes.

The instincts they had both been holding at bay surged forward as they continues hands roaming the others bodies as they continued taste the other, each tasting so sweet. Slowly Videl broke away much to Gohan's annoyance. She sat up both legs straddling Gohan's chest as she crossed her arms in front of her and grab her shirt pulling it up and over her head as she uncrossed her arms. Lying back down she pressed her lips back to his. His hands roaming over her now exposed skin Gohan marvelled at its warmth. It was hot, inhumanly hot he would have realised if he'd been capable of much rational thought. Enjoying the soft yield of her skin and the firmness of the muscle beneath Gohan reached up pushed his hand under the back of Videl's sports bra seeking more of her body.

-take her. She's yours, now make it forever.- Gohan struggled with the instincts urging him on.

Videl sat up again and pulled her bra over her head and tossed it to join her shirt. Gohan could only marvel at the two perfect mounds of creamy white chest before they were mashed into his chest as Videl virtually tried to suck the air form his lungs moaning into his mouth as they kissed.

::I want you. I need you. Claim me.:: The sensations rippled in Gohan's mind more intent than words and their meaning that much more potent for it. This was just too much for Gohan to keep control.

Videl felt Gohan's canines extend with her tongue in his mouth as she still desperately tried to taste as much of his sweet mouth as she could. She tried to pull back and away from him, feeling his arms suddenly constrict and hold her tight, pressing her into him.

-Let him, seal the bond, make him yours and you his.- a voice seemed to whisper in the lust clouded mind of Videl.

Tilting her head to side Videl gasped as she felt Gohan's head snake forward and his teeth no _fangs_, bury themselves in the tender flesh in her neck. Videl drew breath to scream from the pain that torn into her like a knife as his teeth punctured her. She stopped though, breath catching in her throat, the scream uncalled upon her lips at waves of pleasure blossoming in her as Gohan lapped at her flowing blood and sucked on the wound trying to make the blood flow faster. If she could have seen his eyes Videl might have been frightened as the normally onyx eyes were glowing a deep red.

-Drink, drink seal the bond in blood, make her yours and you hers forever. Drink and consume her life's blood. Taste her and feel her strength, she is yours, yours forever. Never let anyone touch her or try to take her from you, kill anyone who would dare. Drink.- The instincts swirled through Gohan's clouded mind, too strong to resist.

Gohan was lost, his instincts completely in control as he continued to swallow the blood that flowed into his mouth. It was sweet and metallic with a dark bitter under taste that Gohan should have realised shouldn't be present in humans, no wine in the world could compare in complexity of flavour or pleasured derived from such a drink.

Leaning down Videl scored a slight cut along the side of Gohan's exposed neck with her teeth. As blood began to dribble from the wound Videl lapped at it, not biting to drink her fill, only licking at it to taste that wonderful taste again. It was dark and sweet, metallic with that bitter under taste that made it all the more enticing.

They lay thus for several long minutes and just as Videl was beggining to feel ligth headed from blood loss a voice called out "Gohan, Videl! Mum says Lunch is ready!" as goten trotted over following his brothers ki signature. Releasing each other Videl quickly grabbed a handful of nearby moss to staunch the blood that continued to flow from the bite wound. Gohan wiped his mouth eyes returning to their normal as he gazed upon the most beautiful women in the world. Quickly pulling her bra and shirt back on at the chibi saiyans approach, Gohan also hastily wiped the remainder of the blood of his face with some leaves just as Goten emerged through trees, his orange gi standing out against the green of the forest whilst the dark blue of the shirt under it blended in with the shadows.

"What you guys doing out here? It's too cramped to train here." the young demi-saiyan asked the two 18 year olds.

"Well Goten we were just..." Videl began and stopped unsure what to say.

"I was just telling Videl about my and dad's adventures with the dragon balls and all the people we had to face getting to them." Gohan supplied.

"Wow cool! I want a listen, tell me tell me!" Goten spoke excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Not now squirt." Gohan said re-wrapping his tail round himself like a belt. "Mum said lunch is ready and we don't want to be late for that do we?"

"Oh yeah LUNCH!" exclaimed the chibi saiyan before taking off back the way he had come.

Turning to Videl who smiled at him Gohan began "Listen Videl I'm sorry I..."

"Shhh." Videl said placing a finger to his lips. "There's nothing to apologise for."

"But Videl you don't understand by doing what I did I've..."

"Shhh" she said again, repeating the same action as before. "You can explain later, right now that lunch is sounding really appealing."

**

* * *

**

5 Minutes Later, Back At The Son Residence.

"Wow Chichi, it all looks so good and if it's anything like yesterdays I just can't wait." Videl was again amazed by the sheer volume of food on the table outside the Son household, it was piled at least a meter high (around 3 feet) and it all looked delicious.

"Gohan, say grace." Chichi said

"Thanks Dende."Gohan spoke quickly before diving after his share of the food Goten and Videl having started the moment the words left his mouth.

'That certainly no normal girl, with the amount she eats she must do a lot of training to keep her figure. She'll make a fine mother for my grand babies.' Chichi couldn't help but smile at the way Videl was eating, only falling behind her two boys as she had less experience eating at such a fast pace and she'd cooked extra today especially to accommodate Videl's saiyan sized appetite as wellas her two sons.

"Wow Chichi this tastes so Good." Videl exclaimed pausing to take a drink."I've got to give these recipes off you to give to my Dad's chef, he only cooks things that look like they belong on the endangered species list or adds about a hundred different spices and tries swearing it into a meal."

"You have your own chef?"Chichi blinked "Just how big is your house."

It took Videl a moment to reply as she tried to swallow. "About 50rooms I would say, I've never really counted."

"50 Rooms! My goodness dear, so when are you getting married?" Chichi said as leaning forward. As she leant forward, Chichi caught sit of what appeared to be dried blood on Videl's neck just visible above the neck line of her shirt.

"Mum!" came Gohan's exasperated cry.

'I wonder.' thought Chichi leaning back."Could they have, does Videl know what she's gotten herself into? Does Gohan?'

When they had finished eating and were just sitting round chatting at the end of the meal. Videl turned to Gohan and asked "So have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?" Gohan said with a panicked look. 'No Videl, don't tell Mum about that. Anything, anything but what happened in the woods just before.'

"About you entering the Tenkaichi Budokai, and how you'll need some time off school to train."

"What?! No way is my son taking time of school to enter in some stupid tournament!" Chichi exclaimed looming over the table fire burning in her eyes.

"Mum I promised Videl I would. The tournaments in 2 months so I'll need some time off to train. Only about a week!" Gohan cowered at his mother's stare as her frying-pan appeared in her hand as if by magic.

"Please Chichi." Videl tried. "The prize money's 10 million zeni. It'd be just like winning a scholarship."

"My boy with a scholarship of 10 million zeni?" Chichi exclaimed all thoughts of apocalyptic vengeance forgotten. "Just think with that kind of cash I could afford to put both my boys through university! (College to you Americans) Alright that's it Gohan your going to train like you've never trained before." The fires of vengeance now replaced by the fires of determination in Chichi's eyes.

"Thanks mum." Gohan said the relief evident on his face.

Goten was too busy trying to sneak he remains of his mums food off of her plate to be paying any attention to the conversation.

"But it'll have to fit round your studies though." Chichi said while waving her finger.

Both Gohan and Videl fell over, legs in the air.

'Hey Guys,' a voice echoed in all their minds.

"What who is that? Show yourself!"Chichi exclaimed looking round in panic. That voice it sounded so familiar yet it couldn't be, could it?

'It's me, Goku.' The voice spoke again.

"Wait but I thought you said your dad was dead? So how is he talking to us?" Videl said looking pale as she turned to Gohan.

"We'll since he you know, saved the world a couple of times they let him keep his body as a reward when he got to other world."

"Other world?"

'The afterlife.'

'Goku stop beating around the bush and tell them why you called!' came a second irate voice.

"King Kai!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's great to hear from you and dad, hows life going up there?" Gohan called.

'Everything's just fine, you know your dad won the other world tournament here a little while ago. He beat challengers from all four quadrants of the universe to show north is the best. Hmmmm, ahahahahahahaa, ohhohohohoho.' Cam King Kai's voice again

'Now look who's getting distracted. Anyway I just called to say that it seems I still have some credit up here and I can come back for 2 days so I was going to eneter the tournament with Gohan and his girlfriend.'

"Dad!"

'I saw what you guys did out in the woods before, but don't worry I won't tell your mother.'

"Goku, you tell me right this instant!" Chichi screeched.

'Oops sorry, got to go, love ya.'

"Well that settles it." said Gohan "If dad's entering I'm defiantly entering. But I don't just want to enter as myself and risk our privacy. Hmm I know, I won't enter."

"What!" both females exclaimed

"But the Great Saiyaman will!" Gohan continued

"Alright then you three go off and train. If you're both entering and so is Goku then I guess Goten can too after all he is a super saiyan."

"WHAT!!!" came Gohan's startled reply.

"Oh didn't he tell you?I guess it's because I called him a monster the first time he transformed. Well I couldn't help it." Chichi said looking at Gohan and Videl's startled faces, Goten was too busy finishing his mums food. "After all the damage you and your father did as super saiyans before the cell games. I was just surprised that's all."

"Hey squirt come on, let's go train."Gohan said before turning to Videl.

"Can I become a super saiyan?"Videl asked thinking if a kid could do it surely she as the strongest female fighter on the planet and winner of the junior division of the last Tenkaichi Budokai could do it to.

"Sorry Videl, you've got to be saiyan or at least part saiyan to turn super."

"Oh." came Videl's dejected reply.

"But don't worry about. How about I start teaching you the kamehameha wave today then?" Gohan said trying to raise Videl's spirits.

"Ok, let's go." She said and took flight heading for training area.

'Wow it was only yesterday that she was learning to control her ki and now she's flying as if she's been doing it for years. If her pace of progress keeps up Krillin will have to watch himself as he mentioned something about entering the tournament too this year along with 18. If the others enter as well this could be really exciting. Hmm but I'll need a way to get an awful lot of training done between now and the tournament to make up for my lack of it in recent years.' Gohan mused as he flew after Videl, Goten hot on his heels.

'I know he said you have to have saiyan blood to become super but for some reason I just can't shake the feeling like I can, that it just out of reach but still obtainable for me.'

* * *

Well guys Major Session here again brining you another chapter of Gohan's Rage. You guys like the bite scene? A bit limy I know but hey it's how I roll and I hope it's what you want to read.

Just like to point out both competitions are still rolling as no one has even bothered to attempt them yet. For the song one I'll give you another clue, search team dark's theme on youtube, trust me it's a great song.

Also I need your help with something thats going to occur at the end of the next chapter and the start of the one after. It's going to be the emergence of the dark super saiyan transformation so I would really appreciate any ideas you guys have on how that should look. The personality change is going to be hyper aggressive and becoming almost feral, running almost purley on saiyan insticnt and you know the trouble thats going lead to. So yeah any ideas on how it should look hair colour, aura changes, physical attributes, hair length/shape will be taken into consideration to produce the fianl product.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed my latest efforts and I would just like to thank:

**SSJ4 Sakura Cullen**

**Shiva the sarcastic**

**Youngd2506**

**TaKeR90**

**Thedarkpokemaster**

**smerc**

**Don77**

**Kevinrock8899**

**Lucy the pokeshipping fan**

**Ryan 9901**

**Last Fan Don**

_Thanks for all your reviews guys, any and all Ideas much appreciated. It's thanks to you guys support that I keep writing, so please guys keep those reviews coming._


	4. How is that possible?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.)

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = :: ::

Instincts = -...-

* * *

**Gohan's Rage**

**Chapter 4: How is that possible?**

**WARNING:**** To all readers who are under the age of 18 or 21 depending on the laws in your particular country/state/province do not read this chapter or if you are against/don't like reading this type of story don't read this chapter or skip the offending section as the following chapter contains **_**LEMON**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Monday Morning, OSH

Videl leaned against the wall of the small building that housed the stairwell on top of the main OSH building. Her hair in its normal 2 pony tails was slightly irritating her. 'Where is he, he normally gets here before now, it's almost time for class just what could be keeping him? Gah, stupid hair.'

Videl was holding one of her pig tails and wondering if would be better cut short when Gohan arrived disguised as the great Saiyaman.

"Hey Videl, shouldn't you be in class already, I know the bell has gone yet but we got to hurry or we'll be late."

"I was waiting for you. Somehow I just don't feel whole when you're not there."

Gohan gulped, he still hadn't gotten up the courage to tell Videl exactly what had happened between them and what it meant now they'd exchanged blood. "I'll have to tell her soon, maybe in the time off before the tournament.'

Videl sauntered over to Gohan from her resting place on the wall and pressed herself against him, pressing her chin into the hollow on the side of his neck. Continuing to press her advantage she began to nuzzle at his neck emitting a soft purr.

'Is it even possible for humans to do that?'Gohan wondered.

Taking his hand Videl pulled Gohan after her and down the stair well, smiling when he laced his fingers with hers.

They were oblivious to the startled looks they received from the many of the students as they walked into class and failed to notice the many openly hostile ones directed at them. Only one person seemed to not be either in a state of shock or outrage at seeing the two holding hands at that was Erasa with a smug _I told you so_ look on her face.

"Woah ho hoo. Nice going Videl." Erasa whispered once the lesson had started and most people had started taking notes.

"What are you talking about Erasa?" Videl said, the blushing totally ruining her play of innocence.

"Don't try to play innocent with me missy, you know very well what I'm talking about."

Videl blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I... I... I..." Videl stammered under her friends knowing stare.

"Alright, but I also got to say Videl you just, well, wow. You and Gohan both. Not just the way you were holding hands but you just seem, I don't know, different somehow. You look so much more feminine but it seems kinda fierce at the same time. And I got to say Gohan's looking oh so much hotter for some reason, I think it's his muscles they seem larger or more defined which is saying a lot for him . You're both just, wow."

It was true, with both of them undergoing rapid changes due to their rampaging hormones forcing them through saiyan puberty Videl was beginning to indeed look more feminine. But her beauty was being tempered with the fierce strength and skill of a predator, she was becoming more beautiful but beauty in the sense of a lioness. The grace and beauty of the born warrior.

Gohan was undergoing similar but more masculine transformations. It was true what Erasa had observed. Gohan's muscles were swelling in size and they were drastically increasing their already significant density, making them now around 40-50 times stronger than the same muscle mass for a human. Also more prominent male features were being enhanced, his canines were growing so they were partly distended even when sheathed, his jaw line was deepening in addition to the muscle growth.

Sharpner however was looking mutinous at Erasa's comments. Leaning across he said to Videl "You can't honestly like that Nerd, can you? I mean he wouldn't last 5 minutes in a fight with someone like me." Sharpner flexed the muscles in his ballooned up arms as he said this.

"You know Sharpner I think Gohan could take you any day." Videl said feeling very nettled at this sting to Gohan's strength and skill.

"Pfff, whatever." Sharpner replied waving his hand dismissively.

His sensitive saiyan hearing picking up on Sharpner's comments, Gohan had to struggle to suppress a sudden urge to pummel Sharpner till he was nothing but a bloody pulp.

**

* * *

**

Lunch Time

"Ok Videl, spill it. Just when did it happen?" an excited Erasa demanded now that Gohan had gone ahead, after retrieving his lunch from his locker and heading off to guard their normal spot beneath the tree.

"Well I... I don't know." Confessed a blushing Videl.

"Oh come on I know you've liked him or at least had an interest in him from day one, but just when did you manage to snag his heart?"

"The weekend I guess. You see I went over to his house to tr..." not quite believing she was just admitting it so easily.

The two friends conversation was interrupted as a bunch of the school cheerleaders blocked their path through the corridors.

"Hey Videl." One of them sneered. The cheerleaders had never liked Videl, not only because she was famous and nearly every guy in the school wanted her or her tomboyish looks but also because she could perform stunts they could only dream of.

"What do you want?"Videl demanded aggressively.

"We've got a message from Angela. 'Stay away from Gohan, he's mine'." Another, a tall blonde one, said.

"Yeah." chimed in a third of the four. "Angela has been trying to ask him out for weeks now but he just acts all bashful and says he has to study. So stay away if you don't want any rumours spread about you leave Gohan alone."

-They try to take him from you.-

Videl resisted the urge to howl and smash the other girls lights out, instead managed a grimace as she replied. "Yeah? Well you just watch it I don't kick your sorry little, pre-Madonna ass' back to the Stone Age for messing with _my_ Gohan!"

Erasa gave Videl a quizzical thinking '_my_ Gohan, ohh yes! They'll make such a cute couple.'

As Erasa looked at Videl the four cheerleaders backed away from the fire burning in Videl's eyes and took off to find Angela to give her Videl's reply.

Hurrying towards the front doors now they were in the main corridor Videl and Erasa stopped at what they saw. Angela was rubbing herself up against Gohan and trying to seduce him to go out with her, a sight they had seen before, but Videl felt an unprecedented rage at seeing this. That wasn't what Erasa noticed though as she grabbed the incensed Videl and urgently whispering to her enraged friend said "Look at Gohan, notice anything?"

Videl paused in her warpath to vengeance and looked at Gohan. Normally he'd be blazing like a signal beacon at Angela's attempts to seduce him but today he seemed stoic, disinterested and somewhat amused by Angela's actions.

People were shocked by this. It was normally a great source of amusement to see the nerdy Gohan being burning up under the pretty cheerleader's attentions but today he just didn't seem to care and even found it somewhat amusing. Could it have something to do with his new apparent relationship with Videl?

Videl smirked as Angela pouted trying to guilt Gohan into a date but he just shrugged her off and headed over towards Videl.

Videl could see this left many of her fellow students gawking at Gohan's apparent disregard for one of the prettiest girl's in school. Videl smirked but frowned when her view was blocked by the combined bulks of Mat, Mark and Sharpner.

Sharpner squirmed a little uneasily at this. Whilst it was true that he, like the other two, as students in one of Hercule's dojos, would kill to go out with Videl, he secretly thought it would be pretty cool to go out with Erasa too.

"So Videl." Mat started, his voice hostile. "What's this we hear about you going out with some nerd?"

"Yeah, you know your father won't let you go out with any boy who can't beat him or at least last 5 minutes in the ring with him, so what chance does nerd boy have?" Mark continued in a arrogant manner.

"Yeah Videl wouldn't want to see your dad have to soil his hands beating up some wimp when we can do it for him." Sharpener added.

"You leave Gohan alone!" Videl was surprised, the words not having come from her mouth but from Erasa's.

"Or what?" Mat stated. "Your tough Videl, but where three of your dad's best students the muscle bound trio preened themselves. "Your tough Videl there's no way you can take us all on."

"So how bout you ditch wimp over there and leave hi m to Angela, she seems to have a soft spot for the guy."Mark said glancing back on his shoulder where Angela had successfully attached herself to Gohan's arm as he was standing stock still. Only Videl noticed the smouldering look in Gohan's as he stared at the three standing around Videl.

"So why don't you just come with us and we can show you how a real man is supposed to feel." Sharpner intoned while leaning in towards Videl. "After all we all know you really fancy me."

Videl was distracted by Gohan, not paying attention to what Sharpner was saying instead focusing on Gohan's facials as they changed from shock at the three boys being so forward with her to a heated anger, then finally to a cool arrogance that Videl had only caught glimpses off before when Gohan stopped thinking. 'How I love it when he looks like that, so cool and in control, like anything is possible and the world should just back away. I like his sweetness but his naivety can be frustrating at times, but that look. Oooh.' Videl shivered with lust. 'That Gohan is to die for, the one locked up deep inside all anger and arrogant pride. Combined with how kind and sensitive he normally is he would be perfect.'

-They try to take her from us. Destroy them.- this insistent urge prompted Gohan to shrug off Angela and stride forward, grabbing Sharpner's shoulder as he lent in to kiss a spaced out Videl.

Barely paying attention to her surroundings Videl suddenly felt Sharpner's lips brush hers. Jerking back in disgust Videl was surprised to see Sharpner suddenly spin on the spot.

Swinging the one around who would _dare_ touch women _he_ had claimed as _his_ alone Gohan stared daggers into Sharpner's eyes as the two now stood face to face.

"Why you!" Sharpner said and punched Gohan in the gut.

He would have been better off punching tank armour for all the give he found in Gohan's body as he remained still, continuing to glare at Sharpner and now his two supervised friends as Sharpner curled around his fist whimpering in pain.

Glancing both ways as Mat and Mark rushed at him from both ways Gohan blurred as both the punches aimed at hit nothing but air. Moving faster than any human could see Gohan shoved an elbow into the hollow beneath Mark's ribcage, winding him as well as sending him flying into the lockers across the corridor, denting them as his body slammed into them knocking him out cold. Spinning Gohan delivered a kick to the side of Mat's head slamming him into the lockers he had been standing next to on the opposite wall to the one Mark was quickly approaching hard enough to give him a concussion that would require a hospital visit.

Both these things happened in about the time it took the average person to blink so it with surprise that everyone saw Gohan not in need of medical attention due to Mat and Mark's approaching fists but instead to see the afore mentioned duo out cold on opposite sides of the corridor.

Sharpner paled as he looked up into Gohan's face around which a cold sneer was playing.

-Destroy the one who would dare touch your mate.-

Placing both hands over lapping and palm out on his forehead Gohan spoke in a voice that hailed impending doom "MMAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Videl was the first in the watching crowd to snap out of her stupor at the word Gohan spoke, she remembered it from training yesterday where he had shown her how to perform a kamehameha. She'd asked to also see some of the other ki blasts he had previously mentioned and he had shown her...

"SSSEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN..."

Videl paled as she sensed the amount of energy Gohan was channelling into the blast, it wasn't enough to kill Sharpner. No. It was enough to wipe out half the city.

"KKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"Gohan STOP!!" Videl cried as a yellow aura gathered around Gohan's hands.

Glancing at Videl she saw the smouldering fire in his eyes go out to be replaced by horror at what he had been about to do.

"Wow Gohan that was amazing!" Angela squealed running forward to hug Gohan.

Just before she reached him however Angela was stopped as a fist collided with the side of her head sending her off to join Mat and Mark in la la land.

"Stay away from _MY BOYFRIEND_!" Videl screeched at the shocked crowd. "Come on Gohan let'sgo have lunch."

The mention of food was enough to snap Gohan out of the trance Videl's words had put him in.

As the two walked outside a teacher round the corner and seeing all the stunned students, three knocked out and one cradling a broken wrist she asked "What's going on here? Who's responsible for this??"

Not a single word was spoken but several glances were exchanged. Nobody wanted to incur the wrath of Videl at the best of times and now many were unsure of just what Gohan was capable of too. The title of nerd was coming unstuck from the usually quite teen after his recent outburst.

Walking out into the grounds Gohan was feeling elated. Partly because of the imminent prospect of food and partly because of what Videl had said back in the corridor.

'My Boyfriend. Wow I didn't know Videl like me that much. I really must tell her what it means what happened between us out in the woods and' it suddenly dawned on Gohan with an increasing sense of elation 'what happened last Saturday. Then maybe I'll be able to tell Videl how I feel about her. Maybe.'

**

* * *

**

1 Week Before the Tournament

Gohan lay in the grass outside his house as the evening drew the world into its embrace. Videl also lying down on the grass, using Gohan's broad chest as a pillow gazed up at the darkening skies. She's gotten a lot better over these past few weeks; I think she's about as strong as I was when I went to Namek. But still there's still so much more she could improve' Gohan sighed 'And then there's the fact I need to improve a lot too. Dad and Vegeta have been training pretty much non-stop these last 7 years and I know they're stronger than me now. We just need more time.' Gohan smiled as the thought struck him. 'It's all a matter of time right, more time to train? Well I know just the place.'

Gohan and Videl had taken the week off school before the tournament. Videl was allowed to as she had informed the school of her intention to enter the Tenkaichi Budokai and as such was given the week off. Gohan as he wasn't officially entering was just called in sick.

"So do you think we're ready for the tournament?" Videl inquired while continuing to gaze up at the emerging stars.

"Not yet, we need more time to train and I know exactly where we can get it." Gohan replied turning to look at Videl's soft black hair.

"Hmm?" Videl responded twisting her neck to meet his gaze.

"Come on I'll take you there tomorrow, only the training there can be a little intense but you're more than ready for it I'm sure."

"Hmm, alright then but on one condition."

Gohan nodded showing he agreed.

"You told me we were bonded but you have to explain exactly what that means when get there ok?"

Gohan smiled, he'd been dodging this question for quite some time now afraid of what Videl's reaction would be, but hearing the calm acceptance in her voice he knew he could tell her. Leaning over he kissed Videl's forehead before replying "I promise."

"Dinner's ready!" Chichi's called out the window, she glanced down at the young couple lying in the gathering twilight before doing a mental jig along the lines of 'Grandbabies, grandbabies, grandbabies, grandbabies, grandbabies, grandbabies, grandbabies,...'

"I'll tell mum where we're going over dinner. It'll only be for day but she'll still get mad if I don't." Gohan shuddered at the thought of descending frying-pans.

"Where are we going, you didn't say." Videl inquired as the two teens got up.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

**

* * *

**

The Next Day at The Lookout

Videl gasped as she and Gohan soared straight up past a startled looking cat and pudgy samurai. Flying through the cool mist of the clouds Videl could only guess at how high they were, certainly higher than she had ever flown before, higher than even the jet planes flew and they continued to ascend.

Looking up Videl could make out what appeared to be a floating ceramic sphere, no a half sphere Videl realised as she and Gohan soared up and over the edge to land on clean white tiles amongst groves of tree's.

Gohan reached back to catch her hand as he gently lead her towards a palace situated at the opposite end of the look out. Approaching it Videl was surprised to see a black genie patiently tending the gardens as small butterflies fluttered around him and the blue flowers he was tending.

Looking up the genie spoke "Hello Gohan, Dende's expecting you and I'm sure Piccolo will be glad to see you."

"Thanks Mr Popo." Gohan said while continuing onwards.

"Thank you." Videl said to the one addressed as Mr Popo as she was lead past.

"You're very welcome." Mr Popo replied returning to his gardening.

Nearing the palace Videl was surprised to see two green men standing outside, one lounging against the wall wearing a white and purple turban, dark blue gi, just like the one Gohan trained in, and a white cape. The other wore a set f white and black robes leaning on a knotted wooden staff.

"Hey ya Dende how's it going?" Gohan called to the shorter of the pair, the one with the staff.

'He looks a lot more friendly.' Videl thought looking between the two and seeing the small smile on Dende's face compared to the mild scowl on the others.

"Hey Gohan it's been awhile, I'd complain but I know you've been very busy."

"Well I guess you would know being Kami and all." Gohan replied with a broad smile on his face.

Videl's eyes widened 'This is Kami, KAMI, I can't believe I'm in the presence of a god!'

Turning to the other green man Gohan said "Hi Piccolo, how you been?"

"Fine Gohan, not that you're asking makes any difference." Piccolo replied a slight smile tugging at his lips as his scowl faded.

'Oh my Kami its Demon King Piccolo, just keep cool Videl, remember he's one of the good guys now.'

"Hey Dende I was wondering if me and Videl could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get a bit of training in before the Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"Trying to make up for seven years of slacking I see." Piccolo commented.

"Well you know what my mum's like, what with the studying and all." They all shuddered, even Videl, thoughts of enraged Chichi wielded cooking utensils painful in everyone's mind.

"Yeah okay, but you know the risks Gohan, don't stay in for more than a day ok?"

"Sure Dende and thanks."

"Don't mention it."

As Gohan and Videl approached the door Videl felt a little apprehensive. She'd told her dad she was going off for a little training out in the wilderness overnight to toughen herself up before the tournament. He'd only laughed and said there was no need as she was already the strongest fighters around, except for him of course. She'd struggled not to laugh at that imaging her dad who got swatted away like a fly by Cell going up against the man who beat Cell as an eleven year old. But now faced with the prospect of a year alone with Gohan in the bowls of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Videl was worried. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? Should I tell him? What if I lose him if I say it, well at least he can't run away in there.'

**

* * *

**

90 minutes later, around 3 months in the Hyperbolic Time chamber

"Wow Videl, you shore have gotten strong." Gohan panted as he blocked and dodged a furious string of attacks from Videl as they sparred.

"Your. Still. Not. Trying" Videl gasped as she kept the attack.

Stopping they both panted in the extreme heat and gravity of the unpredictable chamber. At times it would feel like an oven, next their sweat would freeze on their bodies. At times it felt like they weighed 10 tons due to the extreme gravity and others it was back to normal.

Deciding to pack it in for the day they both headed back to the relative normalcy of the antechamber where they ate and slept. While Gohan cooked Videl went to take a shower.

Videl could feel the blissfully warm water washing all the sweat off her aching body. As she continued to wash herself Videl couldn't help blushing as she imagined it was Gohan's hands not her own caressing her body, following her every curve. Videl moaned at the thought as warmth blossomed between her legs and she reached down to relieve herself. Videl couldn't help herself, she'd been felling a growing need for Gohan for the past few days, more so than normal even. She had a terrible desire for release now and she was going to enjoy it as Gohan just didn't seem to be catching any of her hints being so naive. Just when she was beginning to really enjoy herself Videl felt a sharp pain in her lower back that killed her mood. Sighing she turned off the water. Stepping out Videl began to dry herself. It was only when she reached behind herself and began unconsciously drying the fur on what was exposed at the base of her spine Videl noticed something odd. Brining her hands round in front of her, Videl unwrapped what was in the towel. Her eyes grew wide at what she beheld. Dropping her towel she ran out of the wash room to demand an explanation form Gohan.

Gohan was having a big mental debate with himself, willing his saiyan instincts not to take over and drag him into the bathroom to join Videl in more ways than one. He couldn't understand it, sure he normally felt a need for Videl as any normal teenage male would for his girlfriend. Girlfriend, Gohan savoured the term. But these last few days it'd been getting ridiculous. He caught himself twice in the last two days walking over to Videl's bed while they slept. Not to mention the fantasies that plagued him nearly every waking moment, even now while he was cooking. They were enough that had Master Roshi been having them instead of Gohan he would have resembled a prune from the continual gushing nose bleeds.

Gohan heard the bathroom door slam open just as he setting down the mountain of food he had prepared. It wasn't as good as his mother's cooking but it was passable now, unlike when he was in here with his father. Gohan sniffed as a single tear slid down his cheek at the memory.

Looking up he was startled to see a naked Videl marching over to him. Turning away quickly and achieving a red the consistency of an over ripe tomato Gohan willed his nose not bleed.

A hand grabbed Gohan's shoulder and spun him round. Gohan felt his eyes pulled like two bits of metal towards a two giant magnets as his eyes swivelled down.

Videl smirked as she saw Gohan staring wide eyed at her breasts. Deciding to tease him for a moment Videl reached up and placed a hand under each smooth orb and lifted the slightly, noting with satisfaction as Gohan's jaw dropped. Smirking she removed one hand and using her middle and index finger closed his still gaping mouth saying as she did so "So you like what see?"

Gohan could only stare at the perfect mounds of soft white flesh, each with it's small, pert pink nipple. Gohan was struggling against a huge desire to reach forward and grab that same flesh, kneading it's softness before suckling on it for all he was worth. Snapping out of it at Videl's words Gohan blush furiously while mouthing like a fish unable to say anything.

-Mate with him.-

-Mate with her.-

Two sets of instincts clamouring for attention momentarily distracted the two teens as they both struggled not to leap on the other.

Gohan moaned as the growing bulge in his pants strained against the ripped gi he was wearing. His moan snapping her out of trance Videl remembered why she wanted to talk to Gohan so badly.

Turning around she waved the offending appendage at Gohan. "Well?!" she demanded.

Snapping out of his trance also Gohan started, not quite believing his eyes before saying "Videl, uhh, why do you have a tail?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I think it's probably time I fully explained saiyan courtship to you."

"About time too."

**

* * *

**

Half An Hour Later (Inside the chamber)

After having given Videl the same talk Bulma had given Gohan, except this time with a lot more blushing and stammering on Gohan's part. Videl finally asked. "Well I guess that makes sense so were bonded now and there's nothing we can do about it?" Videl was silently thrilled with this prospect as it meant Gohan could like no one else for all time.

"Uhh, yeah that's pretty much it."

"That still doesn't explain my tail however."

"Hmm, yeah I don't know about that. Maybe we should go to Bulma to get some blood tests done or something?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea." Videl purred as an earlier memory of a stareing Gohan intruded upon her thoughts.

"But after our training's finished we still need to get ready for the tournament."

"Ok." Gohan agreed. "Shall we eat then."

"In a little while." Videl said reaching to grab Gohan's hand and pulling him up and after her."I have a much more interesting idea I want to try first."

"Um Videl." Gohan began "You do realise your still not wearing anything." He blushed again.

"That's the idea." Videl purred and it really was a purr, a deep resonating vibration that continued after she finished talking leading a speechless Gohan over to one of the beds.

**

* * *

**

Lemon Warning

Videl lay back on the sheets her legs spread, knee's slightly bent, propping herself upon one elbow. With the other she beckoned Gohan, who she had left standing at the edge of the bed, seductively with one finger while she continued to purr.

Gohan was entranced, stareing at the women he was bonded to. Her every curve, every toned muscle seemed so perfect to him. Gohan felt the bulge in his pants grow as he gazed at her perfect breasts.

Getting tired of his mute stareing Videl sat up and reached forward. Grabbing the front of his torn gi she pulled him onto the bed and crushed her lips against his.

A spark of electricity seemed to go off in Gohan's brain and he struggled futilely against the instincts that were taking control. The struggle lasted for a few more seconds only to be decided when Videl reached down and undid the red sash around his waist, the instincts triumphantly storming the final areas of resistance.

Gohan's tail uncurled for around his waist as he struggled out of his dark blue gi. Videl moaned as Gohan's muscled form was revealed. Kneading her own breasts in anticipation Videl was a little surprised when she was grabbed roughly but moaned when Gohan crushed his lips back to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue and exploring her mouth to its fullest.

Videl reached down and rapped her had around the shaft she had dreamt of for so long whilst Gohan's hand roamed her body, feeling every curve and inciting Videl as heat bloomed in her cheeks and between her thighs.

At the urging of his instincts Gohan broke away from their shared kiss, trail his mouth in a hot fiery line of small kisses down line down of Videl's jaw and towards her neck. Videl moaned every time his tongue snaked forward to flick her skin as Gohan continued his path towards the sweet spot at the base of her neck he knew to be there.

Videl continued to work her hand up and down his shaft while the other reached up and wrapped around his shoulders, feeling the smooth muscles, stronger than steel, rippling across his broad back.

Videl sighed in ecstasy as Gohan pressed his lips into the hollow at the base of her neck, sucking, licking and kissing the spot. Videl gave a stifled scream as she one of Gohan's roaming hands reach between her legs and begin massaging her entrance with the palm of his hand. Gohan grunted and the pleasure Videl's hand was giving him as he continued on from the sweet spot at her throat causing a flash of annoyance to cross Videl's face.

Videl forgot her annoyance however when Gohan slipped the tip of one finger into her tight, moist love canal. Videl stifled another small scram when a second finger joined the first whilst Gohan's palm continued to massage her clitoris.

Gohan's mouth reached the new destination it had been urged to earning a drawn out moan from Videl as Gohan flicked her nipple with his tongue before beginning to suckle on the tender flesh whilst kneading her other breast with his free hand.

Videl's tail arched up seeking Gohan's counterpart and upon locating it entwined itself with it. Both Gohan and Videl shuddered at this contact between their two sensitive tails, the felling being indescribably pleasurable two the two young saiyans.

Unable to take anymore Videl bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent herself from screaming as her body bucked beneath Gohan thanks to his ministrations. The walls of her Vagina convulsed and contracted stopping Gohan from moving his fingers due to the tightness with which they were squeezed.

That was all Gohan could take as Videl's hand continued despite her light spasming to glide up and down his long shaft. Gohan moaned as he felt the pressure release spraying his semen over Videl's belly.

When the waves of pleasure had receded from the pair Videl was surprised and delighted to find Gohan as ready as ever. Removing his fingers from Videl Gohan licked the crème Videl had deposited on them and in the felt a little guilty about the large sticky patch on the bed between her legs. That was forgotten though as she felt the Gohan's tip press against her entrance. Looking into his eyes she could see a deep seated need and longing tinged with fear.

Gohan was afraid. He didn't want to hurt Videl but he had heard that the first time could be quite painful. At least he hoped he was her first, he didn't know how he would feel if he wasn't.

Videl nodded, biting her lip again in both anticipation and fear of what was about to come.

Push forward slowly Gohan encountered resistance looking at Videl she said "Just do it."

Gohan nodded before thrusting forward. Relief, gratitude, pleasure and concern flashed across Gohan's face as he felt Videl tense under him and the pained look on angle's face beneath him.

Videl relaxed as the pain receded after a few moments to be replaced by intense pleasure at the felling of fullness having Gohan buried inside her created. Wrapping her legs around him she began to buck against him trying to get him to thrust into her.

Sensing that she was okay now and the need she was feeling Gohan began to slow steady strokes into her.

As they both began to moan and thrash each bracing themselves on the other's shoulders Gohan steadily increased his pace. Videl screamed as the first wave of her orgasm hit her and when Gohan didn't stop his relentless paced Videl couldn't stop the repeated moans that escaped her throat as the pleasure kept breaking inside her.

Gohan was having a hard time keeping himself from losing inside Videl as her walls contracted and spasmed around his thick, long shaft. It was just too much for him when Videl suddenly started to call his name over and over again. Grunting at the sudden release in pressure and increase in pleasure Gohan collapsed on top on Videl who wrapped her arms around him to keep him in place.

Suddenly panicking Gohan gaze horrified at Videl as he realised they hadn't used protection. Seeing his expression and guessing the cause, Videl rolled them over, with her now lying on top of Gohan. Leaning down she whispered in his ear "I've been on the pill ever since that incident in the woods. Leaning back Videl could see the relief evident on his face.

Wriggling to get herself more comfortable Videl buried Gohan deeper inside herself as she nestled down into his chest. Gohan gave her a questioning look wondering if she wanted to go again. Shaking her head at his questioning look Videl yawned before replying "No I just feel more secure with you inside me." She said while nuzzling his neck before using his chest as a pillow.

Smiling contentedly Gohan wrapped his arms around her wiast holding her soft beautifully warm form to his own as they bboth drifted off to sleep, each eager for the morning at the new training they would be doing then. Just before she dropped off to sleep Videl new she was going to have a hard time walking tomorrow but she didn't care.

**

* * *

**

11 O'clock The Next Day, Normal time, After 24 Hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Hands held and tails intertwined behind them the two young lovers exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Standing there waiting to greet them was Mr Popo.

"How did your training go?" the genie inquired.

"It was interesting but defiantly time well spent." Gohan said as he turned his head to gaze into Videl's beautiful blue eyes as she also looked into his onyx ones.

"Well that's good to hear. With two young bonded saiyans in their I thought you would have got very little training done."Piccolo remarked drawing the two teens attention to him for the first time since they exited the chamber. They hadn't seen him since he'd been leaning against the wall behind them.

"Well, we, ahh... What do you mean _two_ saiyans?" Gohan said confused.

"It's a mystery to me how." Said a younger voice than the other two and the Gohan and Videl turned to face the third permanent resident of the lookout as Dende approached. "I noticed a while ago that something was happening to Videl and whilst I had my suspicions it wasn't till I meet Videl that I was sure."

"And you didn't think to mention it _before_ we went into the chamber?!" Gohan said feeling scandalised.

"Well, now that you come to mention it...I um, oh look a political debate I need to go have hand in." The green god said running off to escape the look Gohan had been giving him. If looks could kill that Dende would be nothing but a smoking outline on the wall.

Gohan scooped Videl up into his arms, holding her bridal style, before turning super saiyan.

Videl looked at him quizzically.

"Well I want to get to Capsule Corp as fast as possible so she can perhaps explain how you managed to end up as a saiyan.

Videl smiled a squirmed to get more comfortable while looping her arms around Gohan's neck before resting her head on his chest.

Gohan smiled in bliss as he felt Videl's soft body press her curves into him. 'Just for this Dende, I won't kill you.' Gohan thought as he took off heading full pelt for Capsule Corp.

**

* * *

**

60 minutes Later at Capsule Corp

"I just don't understand it." Bulma said while stareing at the reads out from the blood sample she had taken from Videl and comparing them to earlier ones Videl had had done due to her work with the police.

"What's wrong?" both teen's said in unison, tails wrapped around each other's waist as they sat on a couch in Bulma's lab.

"Well, the blood tests are both perfectly normal, only in a different sense for each. The sample the police took for their routine drug screening is fine, nothing out of the ordinary. The other one I took just now is also perfectly fine, for a saiyan."

"We figured that much out." Videl said sounding a little exasperated, tail twitching around Gohan's waist. Gohan pulled her closer with his tail and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Videl lent back into him and nuzzled affectionately at his neck.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the young love the two shared. "Well the only explanation I can think of Gohan is that it has something to do with you bonding with Videl and you being half human."

Both Gohan and Videl looked at Bulma, their combined gaze willing her to continue.

"I can only think that somehow the saiyan blood you would have dunk Videl" Bulma glanced at the younger women, Videl nodded in confirmation "could have somehow when it was absorbed by your body and integrated itself into your genetic makeup."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Gohan asked concern for Videl evident in the gaze he gave her as he spoke.

"Well the question is do you think it's a bad thing or good thing?" Bulma asked. "I mean Videl will be much more understanding of the way you feel and urges you get right from the off instead of having to learn them like me and Chichi had to. It'll be especially helpful when you come into heat Gohan as Videl should also which will make things a little less awkward at first." Bulma smirked at the shocked expressions of the pair.

Videl was the first to break the silence with "Come into heat?"

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention that to Gohan last time he was asking about saiyan courtship. Well once a saiyan has gone through their second puberty and is ready to mate."At this both teens blushed furiously. "They'll start entering their mating cycle. Of course they can do it at anytime just like humans but they can't become or get others pregnant unless they are in heat. Of course standard contraception works still but isn't needed unless you're in heat."

"Umm, how often have does a saiyan go into heat?" About every two years for 2 months Bulma replied, thinking back on those times with Vegeta. She smiled as she remembered at how much it had hurt two walk during those times.

Videl and Gohan blushed furiously at this finally realising what had come over them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Videl smiled also remembering how hard it had been to train for about two months with it being a struggle just to walk, not that she minded in the slightest.

"Well, we um..." was all Gohan could manage.

"Don't worry about it, from the read out's Videl's not pregnant, the pill I assume?"

Videl mutely nodded.

Bulma winked at the two as they both willed their noses not bleed.

"Well I guess it's a good thing then." Videl said. Brightening up she the added "Hey this is great actually now I can turn super and really be able to compete, right Gohan?" she turned to look at him.

"Well it's quite difficult to unlock the transformation but I'm sure you'll manage it in time."

Videl smiled at the thought of being able to finally being able to spar with Gohan without felling totally outclassed.

"You'll have to watch yourself when she does Gohan because even without being a super saiyan or a saiyan at all for that matter your mother can sure wield a frying-pan."

Gohan paled at the thought, his remaining blush fading faster than food in front of a hungry saiyan at the thought of super saiyan, female wielded frying-pan. Videl just laughed.

"Now I won't tell your mother Gohan on one condition."

"No you can't Bulma I'll do anything." Gohan said panic rising having only heard the two words 'tell' and 'mother.'

"Just make sure you invite me to the wedding."

**

* * *

**

First Day of the Tenkaichi Budokai

"Gohan you know here the other's are?" Chichi asked her eldest son as Goten and trunks stood nearby plotting some mischief as Bulma and Vegeta waited with the Son family for the arrival of the other Z warriors. Videl stood hand in hand with Gohan their tails wrapped around each other's waist as they bore the smirks of Vegeta and the happy whispering of Chichi and Bulma. Both caught the words Grandbabies and marriage being mention several times.

Just then Piccolo dropped out of the sky to land next the group. "18, Krillin, Marron, Roshi, Oolong and Puar are coming over with Yamcha in his jet; they should be here in about five minutes. Tien and Chiaotzu will be arriving about now" He informed the rest before finding a wall to lean against. No sooner had he finished when Tien and Chiaotzu also dropped out of the sky to join them.

"Hey ya, how's every one doing?" Tien asked

The tiny emperor, Chiaotzu, just smiled and nodded his head to his friends.

They didn't have long to wait as a sky bus jet soon landed near the group. As the door opened Roshi came flying out with a loud cry of "PERVERT" which when traced could been seen to have come from 18, Marron sitting on her shoulder. Shaking his head Krillin exited the ship after his wife and daughter quickly followed by the others. Capsulating the jet Yamcha walked over to others whilst the crowds whispered."There did you see him?" "I know I can't believe it!" "He's such a hunk." And "O my Kami its Yamcha, the baseball superstar."

Shrugging it off Yamcha went to stand with the Z warriors and their entourage as they waited patiently for the last member of their group to show.

Suddenly there was a shimmer in the air and next moment a familiar head of spiky black hair and easy going smile appeared along with a body and obligatory orange gi appeared.

"Hi guys." Goku said.

"Goku? GOKU!!" Chichi threw herself into his arms.

"Shh, Chichi it's alright. It's really me." Goku said as he rocked his sobbing wife.

Once Chichi had calmed down Goku looked up at Gohan and smiled before saying "She's even prettier in person, way to go Gohan."

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed blushing. Videl squeezed his hand with hers reassuringly and Gohan pulled their hips together with his tail so they were standing with their sides pressed together.

Noticing a quivering set of black spikes that so resembled his own hair Goku asked "And what's your name?"

Gohan looked down and nudged his little brother out from behind his legs saying "It's ok Goten."

Releasing Chichi for a moment Goku knelt down and opened his arms to his youngest son the familiar easy going smile resting easily on his face.

"Daddy!" Goten cried rushing forward and throwing his arms around his father's neck for the first time ever.

"That's my boy." Goku standing up, lifting Goten up to sit on his shoulder, one arm steadying his son while the other returned to Chichi's waist, pulling her into her husband whom she leant against a content smile on her face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go enter the tournament!!" Goku cried leading the way over two the sign up table.

Videl was amazed at the reaction of the monk official but not as surprised as he was. The monk couldn't believe it, hear signing up again for the first time years was none other than the legendary Son Goku. But not only him there was the great Krillin who had made it to the semi finals twice and only not a third time when he came up against King Piccolo in the quarter final, there was King Piccolo himself, though now reformed his named still caused a large amount of fear in people as well as Tien Shinhan winner of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. Add to that Videl Satan daughter of the reigning champion, Mr Satan who was standing hand in hand with the other hero of Satan city The Great Saiyaman who was also entering. Add to that they were accompanied by the previous contender and now baseball super star Yamcha as well as Master Roshi another previous champion of the tournament the Monk was quite shell shocked, even by the two taciturn and aggressive first timers calling themselves 18 and Vegeta by association.

Goten and Trunks were both complaining loudly at having to compete in the youth division when Videl rescued Chichi and Bulma by saying "Hey you two I won that title last time so if you want to be cool like me then you should win it two. Also there's a big prize for the winner which you'll have a better chance of winning as you won't have to fight your dad's."

The two chibi saiyans glanced at each other before breaking out into two smiles, one a smirk like Vegeta's and the other that winning Son grin.

As the group entered the tournament waiting area to decide who would get a place in the tournament Videl could only wonder at the group she had had the fortune to fall in with. She was in the presence of great fighters and former champions keen to reclaim their lost title, each a one man army judging by how Gohan had described their powers to her. 'I guess Dad won't be reclaiming his title this year, not with all these guys entered, from the way that monk reacted you'd think he'd just met Kami.' Videl smiled as she realised she had met Kami 'Wow and I've met him and I'm still impressed by these guys, just hope I can do ok against them.'

* * *

Major Session here again. Sorry this chapter took longer to come out than the others but I got smashed on Friday night/Saturday morning and spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday sleeping. Any way next two chapters will be up by the end of the week, _Beauty vs Beast_ and Behold the Darkness.

I would just like to thank everyone who contributed their ideas to the dark super saiyan. He's now complete but you'll have to wait for Behold the darkness to see him in all his dark glory. I hope you'll like him and his transformation.

Also it's a lot harder writing a lemon scene than I originally though, if anyone was offended by that scene why the hell did you read it? I mean I put up a warning and everything.

As a note of warning I'm going to be removing the Pilot Chapter when I post the Next chapter but I'll re post it as a standalone. The reason I'm removing it is as the revised Version of it forms part of the next chapter.

Finally I would just like to thank the following people:

**smerc** – Special thanks hear your advice on Dark-SSJ was really helpful and thanks for recommending that story _Ascension_ by AlphaDelta1001, it's a great story, for all of you who haven't read it, go read it. Now.

**SSJ4 Sakura Cullen**

**Shiva the sarcastic**

**Youngd2506** – I added in that lemon scene just for you

**TaKeR90**

**SSJ4 Shadow DBZ**

**lost fan don**

**Genma Sennin**

**Don 77**

**Kevinrock8899**

**Lucy the pokeshipping fan**

**Ryan 9901**

**thedarkpokemaster**

**Aaron Leach**

_Thanks for all your support guys, its reviewers like you that make it all seem worthwhile._


	5. Beauty vs the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.)

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = :: ::

Instincts = -...-

* * *

**Gohan's Rage**

**Chapter 5: Beauty vs the Beast **

**Warning: The following chapter contains graphic violence, I know you love it.**

* * *

**Morning of the First Day of the Tenkaichi Budokai**

Videl looked around with a puzzled expression, with her tail wrapped around Gohan's waist and his around hers. As they followed Tien, Krillin, 18, Vegeta and Goku into the waiting area for the preliminaries Videl's puzzled frown deepened. 'I just can't understand it. These guys walk like sharks amongst a school of fish. So completely at ease, as if they have nothing to fear and everyone else should be scared of them. Well they should be given Vegeta's attitude.' Videl noticed that whilst this was the case none of the other competitors seemed to pay their group the slightest bit of attention. Well they did but not for that reason, not for the reason a deer stares at a wolf, but because of the fact she, Videl Satan, was walking hand in hand with a boy. Nearly all were surprised at this as everyone knew that her dad, Mr Satan the man who saved the world, had said no one could date his daughter unless they could beat him in a one on one match. Most of the female contestants quietly chuckled at the boys stupidity even if he was the Great Saiyaman. Many of the men scowled at what they considered to be taking their girl as they intended to beat Hercule, claim the title of World Champion of Martial Arts and marry Videl for the wealth and fame it would bring.

One young contender by the name of Jewel was scandalised and decided to make his feelings known. Walking up to Videl and Gohan "Boy if you don't know that's Videl Satan, daughter of Mr Satan and you should take your hands of her as she's _my_ future bride. When I win the tournament Mr Satan will leap at the chance to marry his daughter to the newest strongest man in the world." Jewel flicked his long blond hair over one shoulder. "So keep your hands off.." he didn't get to finish as a furry brown tail belonging had slapped him across the face forcing him to spin 1800 on the spot.

Snorting with amusement Videl pulled an irate Gohan away after his father and friends before Jewel had any more misfortune for messing with the mate of a saiyan.

::Funny::

Gohan couldn't keep from smiling as he felt Videl's mirth at the incident flowing across their bond. Wrapping his tail securely around Videl's waist again would have earned some popeyed expressions if both his and Videl's tails weren't well hidden by Gohan's red cape.

Catching up with his father and their group of friends at the front of the crowd they waited for the Announcer to come out and explain the rules to the crowd before the start of the preliminary matches.

Walking out of one of the temples many chambers into the large hall where in previous years the preliminary matches had been held the announcer shook his head. He was despairing at the decision the tournament organisers had made for this year's tournament. The idea had been proposed by Hercule, who had the idea big is best when it came to fighting. Forget technique or speed all The Champ, the announcer spat, cared about was brute strength. 'Hah, when are we going to get a real champ and good tournament again? Not like the last three, ever since Goku and his friends stopped competing it just hasn't had any flare anymore.' The Announcer sighed before turning to explain the new rules for this year just as he drew breath to start he caught sight of a strikingly familiar head of black spikes.

Forgetting his duties for the moment the Announcer scurried over to the Z warriors.

"Goku is it really you?" he inquired not daring to believe his own eyes.

"Yep, it's me all right."Goku replied smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"Tien, Krillin." The Announcer continued looking round at the group of his old favourite contestants.

"P-p-p-piccolo!" he stammered in a strangled squeak.

"Don't worry I'm just here to fight this time." replied the namek to the fearful face of the blond haired man before him.

"Well I must say that's a relief." He replied tugging his collar with the hand not holding the inactive mike. "Videl it's great to see you back again, and who's this, your boyfriend?" The Announcer felt no fear for the boy's safety due to the threats Hercule had made concerning his daughter. 'After all if he's hanging out with Goku and his friends he must certainly be able to fight better than puffed up fraud.' He thought to himself. Not once had the announcer believed Hercule had beaten Cell, not if Goku couldn't do it. He was adamant that the delivery boy was Goku's son and that he had been the one to beat Cell.

"He's not my boyfriend he's my mate." Videl replied leaning her head on Gohan's shoulder who smirked at all the knuckle cracking Videl's action caused.

"Ooookkkk." The Announcer said not getting the saiyan meaning of the word and being thoroughly confused by Videl's actions towards someone who he thought she'd just referred to as a friend.

"Hey moron, don't you have something to tell us?" Vegeta barked angrily at the Announcer for the delay.

"Oh, sorry." The Announcer squeaked seeing the Angry look on Vegeta's face and the association he had with Goku.

Clearing his throat the Announcer spun 369 on the spot so light from the window reflecting of his black shades before bellowing into his mike "Alright honoured contestants. Welcome to the 27th Tenkaichi Budokai!"Many of the fighters cheered at this, especially those competing in the youth division. "Could all those competing in the youth division please follow the two monks over on the left of the hall two the waiting area for their tournament to begin. Due to the low number of entrants there will be no qualification for the youth tournament and it will instead proceed straight to the tournament." He waited while all the youth fighters left the hall after the two monks before continuing. "Unfortunately this year ladies and gentlemen there will be no preliminary rounds."

There was quite uproar at this statement from most of the competitors and a lot of confusion amongst Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and Goku.

"I thought they always have preliminaries to see who makes it to the eight tournament spots." Krillin queered.

"They did last time I checked." Tien answered.

"Hmmph, we'll just have to see what that hair brain Hercule has come up with." Piccolo grunted.

"Well I just hope its fun. Hey do you think they have anything to eat around here?" Goku added. This caused the others to fall over legs in the air. Excluding 18as she was too stubborn, Vegeta as his mind was running down similar lines and Videl and Gohan who were two preoccupied playing with each other's tails and the delicious sensations this caused.

Once quite had been restored the Announcer resumed "Instead this year we will be expanding the tournament up to 16 places. Now as the defending Champion Mr Satan automatically get's one of these places, leaving the remaining 15 to be decided by the strength of their punch. This will be calculated by the punching machines we have here for your use in qualifying." 'Yeah right like that's any real test of a fighters skill, I remember Chichi when she entered this tournament. Not much muscle but boy did she have incredible technique.' "And now to give you all the bench mark and show what youll be up against we give you the Champ himself Mr Satan!!"

At the sound of his name Hercule ran in and did a forwards flip, nearly losing his balance as he landed and wobbling comically for a few seconds before striking his favourite double victory pose.

"OHH Yeah, who do you love! Me, the man who saved the world!" He was disappointed no cameras were allowed inside the temple. 'This would have been a great for my publicity. All well.'

He was distracted by a group at the front who appeared most of whom appeared to be trying not to laugh and one, a short guy with spiky black hair sweeping up into a point at the back was, blatantly laughing. That's when Hercule noticed Vide standing side by side, hand in hand with some strangely dressed young punk.

'Why that skinny little punk, I'll break his face for daring to touch my daughter! I'll deal with him after, got to look good for my fans.'

Stepping forward he pulled back a fist a slammed it into the first of the two waiting punching machines as hard as he could. The read out said 137.

"I'll be mighty impressed if any of you weaklings can get over 100, maybe then I'll be able to have a good match. BWAHAHAHAHA." Hercule said giving the victory sign to the watching crowd.

Marching back to the door he had come through Hercule tried to grab his daughter and pull her after him. It felt like he was trying to pull a mountain. Glancing back at his daughter he watched her sigh and tug the hand of the boy standing next to her before they both followed him out the door into a small antechamber.

"Where do you suppose there going?" Goku asked, innocent as ever.

"I guess Hercule's not to happy about Gohan" Krillin said scratching his bald head. (Yes he's bald, I thought he looked stupid with hair and since this is my fic he's losing the hair.)

"Boy is he going to be in for a surprise if he tries to challenge Gohan." Tien commented with a slight chuckle thinking over the many press releases Hercule had made on the subject of dating his daughter rand how they had to beat him in a one on one to have a chance.

This caused Vegeta to burst out laughing again at the thought of the fool challenging a saiyan over his chosen mate.

**

* * *

**

Over in the antechamber.

"Yes Dad?" Videl demanded breaking away from Gohan so she could place both hands on her hips.

"What are you doing with this punk?!" Hercule shot back just as fiercely. "You know you're not allowed to date any boy unless he's had my approval."

"I'm 18 Dad, I can date whoever I want."

"Well what about the Sharpner guy? He's always seemed to like you. Big and strong just like your dad _and_ he's got fashion sense."

"Oh like you know fashion." came the retort as Videl indicated Hercule's brown gi. "Besides Sharpner's an ass. He only wants to date me because I'm your daughter."

"This is the height of fashion! What about Mat or Markthen? There both promising students in my dojo's."

"You don't get it Dad, I don't want to date some moron who thinks bulk is all you need to be a good martial artist. I want some with a brain and some actual skill!"

"But sweetie strength is all you really need. I need to know my daughter's man is strong enough to protect her, not some scrawny little weakling that I could beat with one finger!" Hercule yelled back.

Gohan had been watching the verbal tennis with a small smile on his face but that didn't extend to his eyes hidden behind his large black aviators. He was silently battling with his instincts which were clamouring for him to pound the one trying to take his mate away into pulp. He put up with it though, keeping them subdued because Videl was sticking up for him which rubbed his saiyan pride just the right way. She though shed chosen a smart mate who was strong but not bulky and slow. A mate who had technique. He didn't even really mind the insult to his dress sense, Videl liked it and that was good enough for him. But when Hercule called him weak ling, that rubbed said pride completely in the wrong direction.

"Mr Satan." Gohan stepped forward as he began to speak. "I really like your daughter and I believe she really likes me. She's probably a lot stronger than you and would hardly need any protection from anybody she's likely to meet. And don't ever insult my strength again or you may not live to regret it."

Regaining control Gohan almost whimpered at what he had said. Whilst not afraid of Hercule he didn't want to hurt Videl's relationship with her father anymore than he already had. It was also perfectly rue what he had said. Videl was now a lot stronger than all humans, excluding the human Z warriors. Whilst not strong enough yet to simply shrug off bullets jet as if they were simply a more solid rain, she was fast enough to be able to hit the guy before he even got a shot off.

"What's that you say?! you scrawny little punk!!" Hercule bellowed. Something about this kid was really getting to him, he seemed familiar somehow. Wait he was that funny looking fella who helped Videl out occasionally with her work with the police. "Wait your that green saymine or seaman or whatever you call youyrself, aren't ya boy?!"

"It's the Great Saiyaman dad." Videl replied starting to feel exasperated as Gohan's eyes flashed aqua, concealed behind his shades. "Come on Go... I mean Saiyaman, we are leaving."

Grabbing Gohan's hand she towed him back out the door before they missed they missed their turn at punching the stupid punch machines.

Hercule fumed at his daughter's disobedience. Scratching the stubble on his chin Mr Satan still wondered 'I know I've seen that kid somewhere before. WAIT! He'd be about the right age, but nah he couldn't be. Not him, nah. But they did have similarly terrible fashion sense. Stop that. There's no way he's that little punk, it was all tricks anyway. Yeah all tricks...'

**

* * *

**

Back in the main Hall

Videl and Gohan returned to find one of the two punching machines out of commission. Apparently Vegeta hadn't held back when it was his turn and had turned the machine into a large hole in the temple wall. On the bright side they didn't have long to wait since most people had already gone after the time they had spent arguing with Mr Satan.

"Wow Gohan look, your dad, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, 18 and Vegeta all made it through. And just look at their scores! There insane."

"Well they did hold back, well, except Vegeta it seems." Seeing Videl's startled look he bent down he leaned down, which was difficult as they now had their tails back around each other's waist and whispered "They're a lot stronger than normal people and so are we. Just hold back on your punch ok? I know you may not consider yourself that strong but you're comparing yourself to people like me and Goten who aren't exactly what you'd call normal."

By this time they had reached the front of the line and where the last people to have their turn.

"Want to go first?" Gohan asked.

Videl shook her head, her newly cut short hair swaying out a little as she did so. Videl wanted to see if what Gohan said was really true and if it was how much she had to hold back.

Gohan nodded and stepping forward lightly tapped the machine with two fingers. The read out read 243.

The monks gulped. Another one of the insanely strong ones they though adding him to the contenders list.

Seeing this Videl was wide eyed with surprised she knew Gohan was strong but that strong? When not even super?!

Walking forward Videl suddenly smirked as she remembered her dads comment about her mate, Gohan, being weak. Gohan had only used two fingers to tap the machine and he'd smashed her father's score.

Stepping forward Videl slammed her fist into the device. The leather pad burst and the machinery behind bulked and shattered under the force of the blow.

The monks groaned. 'Not again!' Simply adding her name to the list they waved her on. If she was anything like the last guy who broke the other one there would be no need for a re-test.

Surprised but smirking slightly at her own strength Videl grabbed Gohan's hand as their tails resumed their accustomed spots as they headed out the door to find the rest of the gang and watch the youth division tournament, which from the sounds of it was already underway.

**

* * *

**

10 minutes later

The Z warriors watched in bored silence as the competitors in the youth division battled it out. The only excitement so far had been when some stupid fat lady had tried to attack Bulma and Chichi for Trunks and Goten knocking both her boys out cold. She'd learned the hard why not even saiyan's messed with Chichi as with a loud CLANG the lady had met the infamous frying-pan-of-doom.

"Finally, time for some real action!" Goku said clapping his hands together excitedly.

Not even Videl could blame him and she'd won this tournament last time. It'd gone way downhill from what she remembered. 'Or maybe.' she slowly thought. 'I've improved that much. I mean I am part saiyan now.' She flashed a grin as a strange sense of pride rushed through her.

It was time for the final match and as all the Z fighters had expected trunks and Goten had both made it to the finals without breaking a sweat.

"I just hope they remember the deal." Gohan said a look of mild apprehension on the visible part of his face.

"Deal?" Videl asked.

"Um, Yeah. Me, Dad, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten agreed to not go super saiyan so we wouldn't wreck the arena when we thought.

"Oh." Videl pouted. She'd been looking forward to seeing to super saiyans dukeing it out.

"Wow guys that's great!" Krillin exclaimed "Because I mean trying to fight a super saiyan is like..." he trailed off under his wife's death glare.

Thankfully for Krillin he didn't get the chance to continue digging his own grave as the Speakers blared with the Announcer's voice as he stood in the middle of the arena and cried "Ladies and gentlemen, you've watched the your children battle it out and with all that upcoming talent I must say I'm impressed. But even though there all great kids there can only be one junior champion. The winner of which will get 3 million zeni and the chance to fight are present champion Mr Satan."

AS the crowd screamed he began to announce the two contestants. "Now you've all seen these two fabulous boys in action as they made their way through the tournament. First up we have Trunks!" As Trunks entered the arena it was to a his mum screaming "You can do it sweetie!"

"Oh Mum." Trunks whispered ducking his head as he walked up the steps and onto the arena.

"This little 8 year has displayed some phenomenal skill in his earlier matches, beating last year's runner up, Tyson, with one hit. As well as this he's none other than the son of Ms Bulma Briefs Co-owner with her father of Capsule Corp."

"Our other lucky contestant is none other than 7 year old Goten."

This caused Chichi to scream "Mommy loves you but if you don't win there be no breakfast for a week!"

Both Goten and Trunks paled at the thought of no breakfast for a whole week.

"Now Goten" the Announcer continued. "Is the youngest son of the legendary Son Goku. Now for those of you who don't remember Son Goku won the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai against the evil King Piccolo in the final match. He was also a finalist in the previous two tournaments, won by Jakie Chun and Tien Shinhan. Goten's mother is also none other than the first female finalist ever, the Ox Princess Chichi!"

Chichi just looked miffed at all the stares she was receiving as they pieced together who she and the large man with the horned hat sitting behind her were. "I don't know what every one's stareing at." she said.

"Now that the introductions are over, let's start the match!" the Announcer finished jumping of the raised platform of the arena.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked whilst stretching his legs.

"I guess so." Goten replied smiling innocently whilst spinning an arm around.

With that the two chibi launched themselves at each other. Meeting in a blur of fists and kicks the two desperately struggled for an opening as they exchanged blows.

The crowd watched speechless as the two young saiyans battled it out. Well, all except Chichi and Bulma who continued to scream support for their respective son in between glaring daggers at each other.

Slowly Goten and trunks began circling each to her as they continued to exchange blow for and block for block, neither managing to land a solid hit yet. Their blows growing in intensity and strength they began to slow rise into the air as they continued to spin around the distance between them.

Each boy had dissolved from focus from all but the watching Z warriors who could easily see the raging battle. To everyone else they only appeared as a smear of colour depending on the colour of their gi. Trunks a pale teal blur and Goten an orange with dark blue edges.

Videl was amazed. Whilst she'd sparred with Gohan in around 10 to 20 times earth's gravity in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber she still found the speed and skill of the two young demi-saiyans incredible.

Ducking beneath a punch Trunks threw at his head Goten ducked and succeeded in landing the first blow of the match, an uppercut to trunks jaw.

Rocked back by the blow trunks managed to turn it into a backwards flip, slamming his foot into Goten's jaw as he did so.

Shrugging the blows off as if they were nothing despite the fact they would have shattered concrete they continued their aerial dual.

This time it was trunks turn to get lucky as he managed to kick Goten in the side of the leg flipping him round and exposing his back. Pressing his advantage Trunks hammered Goten in the back with his fists locked together sending him hurtling towards the ring.

This elicited a gasp from Chichi "Oh No!"

Dashing after Goten, Trunks plummeted after him towards the arena floor. Just before Goten impacted with the stone tiles he placed out both hands landing in a hand stand whilst locking his leg straight up. Pushing back up Goten's foot connected with a very surprised looking face belonging to Trunks.

As the kick sent Trunks flying across the arena it was Goten's turn to chase down his opponent. As they neared the edge of the arena Trunks grabbed at the arena floor crushing some of the tiles as he did so. Flipping himself flat onto the arena floor as Goten shot just over him the two young saiyans exchanged a grin before both trunks feet collided with Goten's stomached sending him rocketing into the air.

Bursting up from the ground Trunks was able to get behind Goten and grabbed him in a master lock. (If you don't know what that is, it's pretty much the hold Trunks got Goten in the anime.)

"Give up Goten." Trunks growled to his friend as Goten struggled, trying to free himself.

"My mum said never to give." Goten replied through clenched teeth.

Continuing to struggle like this for a few more moments there was suddenly a gold flash as Goten went into super saiyan to break the hold before dropping back out.

Landing on opposite sides of the arena Trunks scowled calling out "You cheated, we said no going super."

"Oops, I guess I forgot." Goten replied with a sheepish grin.

"Your brat cheated Kakarot." Vegeta spat at Goku.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Goku replied shaking his hands before himself defensively. Trying to shake the heat of Vegeta's stare of him he said "Hey what about those two? They seem like a good couple."

Vegeta glowered. Whilst it may be true Vegeta did approve of Gohan's choice of mate since she exemplified all that was good in a saiyan and was even now part saiyan by some miracle he wasn't going to admit. "Hmmph." was all Vegeta said before turning back to watch the match.

'Phew.' Goku thought wiping his brow before also returning to watch the match.

"You ready?"Trunks asked, a smirk that would have done his father proud upon his face.

"Ah huh." Goten replied, puzzled by his friends smirk.

Placing both hands out parallel with his shoulder Trunks began charging a ki ball in each hand. Brining them together with a cry of "Final Flash!" Trunks unleashed a deadly wave of energy straight at Goten. Goten promptly dived out the way.

The crowd screamed at the approaching harbinger of destruction before Trunks managed to haul the energy blast up sending it off harmlessly into space.

"That was a close one." Tien commented.

"Yeah to close. I just hope Goten doesn't try..." Gohan began but was cut off by Goten's voice.

Placing both hands clasped together behind himself Goten began chanting, cutting off his brother, "Ka. Me. Ha. Me. HAAAAA!" The blue energy wave blasting forward as Goten brought his back in front of himself and opening his cupped hands. It was Trunks turn to dive for cover as beam soared towards him.

Trying to hall the beam up like trunks did Goten clipped the roof of the temple and created a rather large hole in the temple roof.

"Oops." Goten replied cringing slightly.

"Alright no more energy blasts." Trunks called.

"Ok."

The two charged at each other again and resumed their flurry of blows neither giving an inch.

Moving much more around the arena now the two move too fast for the crowd to watch, the boys appearing to fade in and out of sight.

Recovering himself finally the Announcer cried into his mike "My Kami this is certainly turning out to be a spectacular fight just look at those boys go.!" He continued on in this vain as the two boys continued to try and knock the other out of the ring or just plain knock them out.

Suddenly Trunks flashed Gold and reappeared behind Goten before delivering a vicious kick which sent Goten hurtling toward the stands. Trying to stop himself in time Goten flipped up right and slowed right down. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and his feet just touched the concrete of the surrounding grand stands.

Trunks dropping back out of super saiyan landed back in the arena as an indignant Gohan followed him.

"You cheated Trunks." Goten pouted.

"Yeah sorry about, that I guess I just carried away. But I guess where even now right we both went super once." seeing the hurt look still on his friend's face he added "And I'll let you have three of my toys, you chose which ones."

"Really? You mean it?"Goten said facing brightening up at once.

Trunks nodded.

"Oh boy I know just which ones." Goten said skipping for joy.

"Well would you look at that, these two may have just given us the best match I've seen in years but they can still be friends at the end of it."

"All well I guess second place is pretty good I guess." Chichi sighed "Turning to the back to face the Z fighters Chichi screamed "One of you two better win the actual tournament!"

Sweat ran down the back of Goku and Gohan's heads.

"And now it's time for the..." the Announcer began but was tapped on the shoulder by a monk.

The two had a hurried whispered conversation before the Announcer continued. "We apologise Ladies and Gentlemen unfortunately the exhibition fight with Mr Satan will not be taking place as the champ is feeling a little off colour and needs to get better before his first match, we deeply apologise." This got some disquieted mutterings from the crowd but they didn't really mind so long as their champ was ready to reclaim his title who cared if he fought against some kid who he could probably beat with one arm anyway? In reality however Mr Satan was trembling in his boots back in his private quarters after seeing the youth division final.

"Er, you don't mind, do you?" The announcer asked Trunks who shrugged before heading off with Goten to find something to eat.

"And there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, what a sport. I just hope they have enough food to feed young Goten because if he eats anything like his father Goku the cooks are going to be in for a real surprise."

"That reminds me, I'm starving." Goku said scratching the back of his head as his stomached gurgled loudly. This elicited a similar response from the other three saiyan stomachs present. Sweat ran down the back of the other Z warriors heads before they followed the four hungry saiyans to the competitors buffet. They just hoped they would have enough food to feed six hungry saiyans.

**

* * *

**

30 Minutes Later, Tournament waiting Area

"Oh man I'm stuffed. You just can't get good food like this on Grand Kai's planet." Goku commented patting his stomach. "Just please whoever I fight in the first fight don't hit me in the stomach."

"Kakarot, if I get to fight you the first thing I'm going to do is punch you in the stomach."

"Oh man, come on Vegeta."

This caused the other Z warriors to laugh as they waited with the other competitors to find out the positions for the first round.

"Alright thank you all for waiting patiently."The announcer said now sans mike and accompanied by a pair of monks holding a large wooden box.

The order of the matches will be determined by each competitor drawing their name out of the box here. Mr Satan who's still not feeling too well has asked for us to draw for him, so whatever number is left in the box at the end will be his number." Looking around at the competitors he got no response, they all just stared fairly blankly at him. 'What's up with these guys? Why they all look either awed or bored? Except those two, they seem a little too happy.' He though glancing at Gohan and Videl who were busy using the distraction the Announcer was providing to get a few quick kisses in. "Anyway could the 18 please come forward and draw your number."

18 glanced at her husband before sauntering forward and pulling out a small table tennis ball upon which had been written 2. She then held it up for inspection by the two monks who carefully wrote her name underneath number 2 on the tournament schedule. That meant she was in fight number two.

"Ahh excuse me miss, but is your real name?" the Announcer enquired.

"My father was very unimaginative." 18 replied before rejoining Krillin.

The announcer shrugged "Alright next up is Shin."

A strange purple man with a white mohawk stepped forward and pulled out number 7.

"I guess that puts me in match 3." Shin said. Piccolo frowned; there was something about this Shin. He had a strange ki signature. Whilst the others had noticed this Piccolo was the only one who was suspicious about it.

The monks dutifully noted down Shin's number.

"Next we have... Kibito?"

A large red man with a square jaw steeped forward from conversing with shin to pull out...

"9." Kibito stated before walking back to resume his conversation with Shin in low tones. Piccolo watched them. They seemed to be looking reputedly at another pair of fighters, two grey skinned muscle bound men, each of whom had a large M tattooed on his forehead and also at Gohan.

"Um, could we please have Mr Mighty Mask." The announcer said rattled a bit by Kibito's manner.

"Come on, come on, you can do it, yeah, yeah, I can do it, I can do it." A guy in a white toga like costume, yellow boots and gloves and a grey executioner's hood with a grey cape walked forward to draw out number 4.

"And next we..."

**

* * *

**

15minutes later

"Ok so the final positions are on the board." The Announcer said before walking outside to announce the first match to the audience which would be starting in 5 minutes.

Videl pulled Gohan over to check the board with her as neither had been paying much attention.

"Ok so it's..." Videl said looking at the board.

Jewel – 18

Killa – Mighty Mask

Piccolo – Shin

Videl – Spopovitch

The Great Saiyaman – Kibito

Goku – Vegeta

Tien – Yamu

Mr Satan – Krillin

"Guess I won't get to prove I'm stronger than your dad huh?" Gohan said turning to Videl,placing a hand on her hip as he did so.

"Guess not." Videl replied wrapping her tail around his wrist and pulling his other hand onto her other hip.

Gohan smiled and leaned down to kiss her only to find Krillin's hand in the way.

"Now now you too, there's a time and place for that." Krillin said grinning.

Krillin wilted under the combined stare of the two young saiyans before being dragged off by his ear by 18.

Sighing Gohan and Videl joined the others up by the front to watch as 18 and Jewel walked out for the first match.

"Tell you what beautiful, if you throw this match I'll go on a date with you." Jewel said flicking his long blond hair back over shoulder.

"Shut up and fight." 18 replied as they reached the arena.

"WHAT?! No one refuses a date from Jewel!" Jewel cried in outrage throwing a punch at 18. Moving faster that anyone except the Z warriors could see 18 slapped the guy hard enough to send him flying out of the arena and imbed in the brick wall that encompassed the arena and surrounding grass verge.

The crowd sat their stunned except master Roshi who commented "He should have seen it coming. That women's real mean when she's cranky."

**

* * *

**

Outside The Temple On Other Side To The Arena

"Alright Goten, come on, I think I just found are way to compete in the adult competition." Trunks whispered as he and Goten snuck round the back of the temple.

"Are you sure this is a good idea trunks?" Goten whispered sounding doubtful.

"Of course I'm sure."

"But wont are mums get mad at us?"

"No way, not if we win that prize money, just think of all the neat toys you could buy with that much zeni." Trunks said aiming for his friend's weak spot.

"Oh cool toys, let's do it!" Goten said as the thought of that many toys caused stars to appear in his eyes.

"Come on, you can do it, yeah I can do it, yeah, yeah, yeah." Mighty Mask whispered said speaking to himself in his pre-match self pep-talk.

"Um excuse me, but are you Mr Mighty Mask?" Trunks said coming out from behind the bushes.

"Yeah, Kid. I kinda busy right now so buzz off."

"Thanks Mr." Trunks replied before the world turned black for Mighty Mask as he went out like a light.

"Quick Goten let's get into this thing before the next match, I think this guys up soon."

"Hey Trunks why do I have to be on the bottom, I can't see where I'm going."

"Because I won that's why and just poke some eye holes out or something."

"Hey Mighty Mask you're up." the Announcer said popping his head out the door to look for the awol contestant.

"Coming." Trunks said in a false deep voice.

'Hmm, he seems different, less coordinated for one, nerves I guess.' the Announcer thought as he followed the swaying Mighty mask out into the arena to join his opponent Killa.

"Ready to lose again caped crusader?" Killa said in his strange drawl.

"Uhh..."

"Begin!" the Announcer shouted into the mike as he finished his intro for each fighter.

"HIII YAAAA!!" Killa said as he swung an open palmed chop at Trunk's neck inside the suit. Swaying on top of Goten's shoulders Trunks dodged the blow and Punched Killa in the chest.

The announcer stared speechless at the Killa shaped hole in the temple wall.

"I guess Mighty Mask has been doing some weights since last time." the Announcer mumbled into the mike, it certainly didn't look like it, the guy had arms and legs the size of children's but that was the only explanation he could come up with.

Recovering himself the Announcer then cried "And next up we have Shin vs Piccolo!"

"Now as you many of you may recall Demon King Piccolo, the father of the present Piccolo I'm given to understand terrorised the earth a few years back, his son Piccolo Junior came to the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai where he tried to kill Goku in the final. Fortunately Goku survived and went on to win the match. Now having renounced his evil ways Piccolo is back to prove his metal once again!"

The crowd didn't scream and cheer as they had for the previous contenders for fear of in sighting the wrath of perceived green skinned Demon standing before them.

"Hmmph." was all Piccolo said before turning to scowl at his opponent.

"The over contestant is Shin, very little is known about this fighter except he signed up with fellow finalist Kibito and the two seem to be friendly. Now let the match begin!"

Piccolo continued to stand and scowl at the Purple skinned man before him, the strange ki making Piccolo uneasy. A small smile found its way onto Shin's lips as he and Piccolo stared each other down.

Suddenly Piccolo eye's snapped wide open from his slight squint, a look of almost fear replacing his scowl.

"Are, are you the grand Kai?" Piccolo asked

"No." Shin answered much to Piccolo's confusion which now matched the audience's state of mind. Why were they just staring at each other and not fighting?

"I am the Supreme Kai." Shin said his smile widening at the sudden look of shock mingled with fear on Piccolo's face.

Piccolo straightened up and walked off the arena.

"Um, where are you going?" the Announcer asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight him." Piccolo replied over his shoulder continuing to walk away, back towards the temple now followed by Shin.

"Wow Piccolo just who is this guy?" Goku asked as Piccolo walked back in.

Turning to face the other Z warriors Piccolo stated "He is the Supreme Kai."

"What?" came the mingled shout of everyone except Videl who didn't know what was special and 18 who didn't care.

"The." Goku said.

"Supreme." Krillin continued.

"Kai." Tien finished whilst everyone else remained mute most from shock, one from being unimpressed and one from puzzlement.

"Yes that's right." Shin replied stepping out from behind the tall namek.

"Now please follow me and Listen closely I have something very Important to warn you about." Shin said.

"Gohan what's a Supreme Kai?" Videl whispered to her mate.

"I'll explain in a minute." Gohan whispered back.

Leading the Z warriors away from the remaining fighters and especially the two Majin's he and Kibito had noted earlier Shin explained to them about Majin Buu and the threat he posed and how the wizard Babbidi, son of the wizard Bibbidi the one who created Majin Buu, was trying to revive his father's dark creation.

Just as he finished his explanation about Babbidi and Buu but before he could mention the two Majin warriors and their purpose here the next match was called.

"Could Miss Videl and Mr Spopovitch please report to the ring, your match will start momentarily." the Announcer called stepping into the waiting and warm up area for the competitors.

"Good luck." Gohan said kissing Videl chastely as she stepped away realising his hand finally as she stepped out into the arena followed by the hulking Grey skinned Spopovitch.

'I hope she's alright.' Gohan thought as Videl and Spopovitch were introduced with much cheering for Videl as Satan cities police force heroine. Spopovitch received a number of jeers having been beaten by Hercule in the first round of the previous tournament however he'd apparently bulked up a lot since then the Announcer claimed.

"And Begin!" the Announcer yelled once more into his mike.

Videl launched herself at Spopovitch and began a powerful series of punches and kicks. It was going just as Videl had expected, Spopovitch was two slow with all that muscle to block most of her attacks. Videl smiled with battle lust as each one of her blows found its mark culminating with a swift uppercut that decked her opponent. Barley breaking a sweat from her furious attack which had lasted maybe just over 2 minutes Videl was astounded to see Spopovitch spit out a tooth and limb back to his feet.

Sighing at his stubbornness and apparent stupidity when he was clearly outmatched Videl launched another series of attacks Gohan had shown her that attacked certain pressure points on the body to cause immense pain and incapacitate your opponent. As she finished the manoeuvre Vide laws surprised to say the least that the final blow which should have felled Spopovitch had not only failed to achieve its result but that Spopovitch was smiling instead of grimacing in agony. Either he was to stupid or to muscle bound to feel the pain either way it began to look worse for Videl as she felt Spopovitch's ki jump up quite a bit.

"Gggraaaaahhhhh!" Videl growled as she launched once more at Spopovitch. Punch to the stomach, kick to leg, right hook to the face snapping his head to the side kick to left arm, head but into the chest, elbow snapping his head back the other way, spin round and slam a foot into the back of the neck. The final kick sent Spopovitch sprawling across the arena. It was with growing worry that Videl watched as Spopovitch climbed to his feet once more.

Wiping the blood away that had leaked out of his mouth and flowed down his chin Spopovitch snarled at Videl before trying to attack her with a left hook. Videl dodged the blow, spinning beneath it and hammering her elbow into his abdomen before continuing her assault.

The fight carried on like this for half an hour. Videl pummelling Spopovitch but failing to knock him out of the ring or make him stay down for the count time Videl would knock him down and he would rise again. Videl finally realised what his strategy was. Every assault was slowly wearing her down. Her blows didn't seem to be able to hurt or inflict any real damage to the grey skinned brute. Videl spat in disgust as she realised he wasn't even trying to block just where her down till she was unable to dodge any more then he would be able to use his superior strength despite her superior speed and skill.

Trying to finally end the fight before she became too tired to continue Videl started a full-aside of kicks, Videl would be the last person to say a woman's legs weren't her stronger weapons (excluding frying-pans) due to reduced upper body size compared to men. Especially men like Spopovitch whose upper body bulged like inflatable balloons.

Kick to the chest, spin kick to the side of the head, slam his legs first right the left. Bring a foot up to connect with chin before slamming the heel back down into his chest. Duck his punch and spin round to slam a foot into his back. Smash his shoulder causing him to spin 180 before delivering a flying round house to his head...

Videl misjudged the blow in her anger and tiredness. Instead of hitting the base of his head her foot connected with his check. The audience winced at the resounding CRACK as Spopovitch's neck brok, his head doing a complete 180 to end up facing the opposite direction to which it should.

With a strangled gurgle Spopovitch keeled over backwards to land chest up but face down on the arena floor.

"Oh my Kami." The Announcer said softly into the mike. "It appears miss Videl has won the match but I'm afraid she will be disqualified for use of excessive..." he stopped at the sight that meet his, Videl's, the Z warriors and the audiences eyes. People gasped at what they saw many being visibly sick at the sight.

Videl watched in rising horror as Spopovitch climbed back to his feat, head facing the wrong way.

'How can this be, I broke his neck. He's dead, HE'S DEAD, it's not possible.' Videl mentally gibbered as her supposedly dead opponent rose to fight again. Her fears were done no good as he grabbed his head with both hands and with a resounding CRACK, twisted it back round the right way.

'Just what is he?' Videl wanted to scram but the sound caught in her throat.

Charging forward she began a fresh full-aside of kicks and punches. Right, left, right, left, kick, knee, jab, twist, duck, kick, left, hook, knee, right, kick, kick, kick, kick. The blows just seem to bounce off Spopovitch now. Videl was tired and she knew it, her blows no longer had the stopping power they had at the start of the match but she fought on determined to bring this monster down. 'I won't lose, I won't not after all the training I did, not after I promised Gohan I'd meet him in the finals. I'll never give up' "You hear me NEVER!!" Videl screamed as she delivered another kick aiming to break Spopovitch's neck again.

Grinning, Spopovitch caught the blow before driving his fist straight into Videl's stomach, the force of it bending her slight form around the blow.

Videl coughed up blood as she was then thrown towards the edge of the arena. "I won't Lose!" she snarled through crimson teeth. As she flew over the edge of the arena and the Announcer was declaring a ring out Videl stopped herself in mid air above the grass of the arena's edge.

The crowd gasped in amazement as Videl levitated herself back into the ring. Looking back at Spopovitch Videl was surprised and then worried at the horrible grin gracing his twisted visage, making the M branded on his forehead all the more prominent.

Videl charged again but was stopped as a giant fist smashed into her face, crushing her nose in a spray of blood. Landing next to the side of the arena where Videl had landed the announcer asked "Miss Videl, don't you think now would be a good time to give up?"

"I'll never give up. Never." Videl replied rising unsteadily to her feet once more.

"Well there you have it ladies and Gentlemen Videl is still as determined as ever though her chances are looking slimier by the minute, she's really going to have to pull out all the stops to win this one." The announcer screamed into his mike as Videl charged again at the hulking monstrosity standing before her.

Spopovitch laughed, a cold merciless laugh as he let Videl's punch bounce of his chest before spinning and delivering a round house kick to the side of her head.

Reaching down with one hand Videl was able to turn her flight into a backwards flip, landing on two feet before racing back at her opponent. Grinning with obscene pleasure Spopovitch grabbed the fist aimed at his face and used his free arm and legs to rain blow after blow into Videl, causing her to cough up more blood as well as opening numerous gashes over Videl's body as the blows split the skin.

::Pain so much pain, it hurts, It Hurts!::

Gohan could only watch his body paralysed with the pain and fear he could feel flowing from Videl's mind into his own. 'No Videl, please stop, just give up.'

"Stop it that's enough!" Gohan called from the sidelines to the hulking beast that was destroying the one he cared more about than anything in the world.

Turning Spopovitch smirked at the man addressing him from behind the large tinted sun-glasses before throwing Videl towards the sides of the arena and out of the ring.

::No more pain, I 'm sorry Gohan, I tried:: Videl's relief and sorrow washed over Gohan as she flew towards the arena edge. Gohan was equally relieved thinking it was over.

Just before she flew out of bounds though a massive grey skinned hand grabbed Videl's ankle and tossed her back into the ring.

::NO!!:: Videl could feel the turmoil of fear that flowed from Gohan into her as she landed back on the arena floor.

"No one interrupt's my fun!" Spopovitch growled at the man whose eyes seemed to be boring into him from the sidelines with a ferocity bordering on hate, before turning back to his plaything.

'I can't do this. Need time. To recover' Videl mentally panted as she sawed up into the air above the stadium.

'That's it Videl just stay away from him and you'll be alright.' Gohan mentally encouraged her as she hovered above the arena.

At first Videl didn't realise what she was seeing but then her eyes widen, first in shock then in horror as Spopovitch also took to the air speeding straight for her. Videl tried to dodge but she was too tired to avoid the oncoming blow.

But it never came.

Instead Spopovitch shot past climbing above her."What is he doing why didn't he hit me when he flew at me or as he moved past me?' Videl wondered spinning in mid air to face the way Spopovitch had flown. Just as she faced him Videl was hit by a purple beam of ki. The blast drove Videl back towards the ground, smashing her into the arena floor, leaving her in the middle of a small crater.

Just as Videl began to raise her head she tried to scream but instead threw up a stream up blood as a massive boot crashed down on her prone form buckling her ribcage. Videl could feel her rib's cracking, snapping and splintering under the force of the blow.

Videl began to cry as the monster picked her up by the hair before ramming his fist again and again into her petite body, pulverising it as he chuckled.

Many of the crowd turned away or hid their faces as their beloved hero Videl, champion of the Satan city police force and daughter of Mr Satan, The Man Who Defeated Cell, was being beaten into a bloody rag. All except one had horror or fear etched into their face, that one was Chichi as she struggled in the grip of both Yamcha, Master Roshi and her father the Ox King as they tried to restrain her from entering the ring. "Leave my daughter-to-be alone, how will I have any grand children if you kill my daughter-in-law before she's even MARRIED!"

"Please Chichi, calm down, it's okay. You know Gohan would never let her die out there." Bulma said in a worried voice fearing it may already be too late to act.

Gohan stared with rising horror as the fight continued out in the arena, Videl, getting beaten by that, that _thing_. Gohan knew he was losing control, he could feel his anger slipping just as it had against Cell 7 years ago.

::Make it stop, please make it stop, it hurts so much::

Videl's plea was almost too much for Gohan to bare, the only thing stooping him charging out after Videl to save her from that _thing_ was his father's hand gripping his shoulder willing him to stay where he was.

"Gohan." Goku's voice was steady and commanding as he squeezed his sons shoulder trying to convince him to that everything would be all right, that killing was against the rules.

Ceasing his rain of blows Videl hung like a limp bloodied rag by her hair in Spopovitch's hand. Chuckling he then threw Videl into the arena floor smashing the tiles with her ruined body, breaking more of her bones, splitting her smooth, pale skin, rupturing her few remaining intact internal organs.

"Stay down Videl, make it easy for your-self, just stay down."Gohan whispered. 'Please no more, just no more, let it end.' he silently begged a certain green god as tears began to roll down his face at the waves of agony he could feel flowing from Videl.

Goku, his sensitive saiyan hearing picking up his sons whispers, turned to look at him. All the Z-warriors could sense Gohan's rising ki. "Gohan take it easy, just calm down." He told his son as Gohan's ki spiked ominously.

The Announcer hurried over "Are you sure you don't want to give up Miss Videl?" concern evident in his voice.

Videl tried to respond but ended up heaving up more blood as she bled to death on the arena floor.

Erasa whimpered in the crowd and hid her face in Sharpner's chest who reached round and held her tight to prevent himself from shaking at the horror unfolding in the arena.

Spopovitch turned to the Announcer (does he actually have a name?) and waved him away before kicking Videl over onto her stomach causing a bubbling sound to escape Videl as she tried to scream through the blood clogging her throat as he licked her already ruined ribs. Raising his boot Spopovitch brought it crashing down onto Videl's back doing more damage to her already punished body. Again and again he stomped on her back oblivious that the one they had been looking for was revealing himself at last, nor to the growing danger it was inadvertently placing himself in.

"This can't go on. This has to be stopped!" Gohan spoke quietly but instead of fear and pain on his voice, it now dripped with malice. -You must protect her. You must save her.- Gohan's tail swished back and forth beneath his cloak ominously.

With the venom of his rising anger and new found hate coursing through his veins Gohan was losing control.

-Stop him. Save her. Destroy all who harm her.-

Hair beginning to gleam and wave beneath his turban, eyes flashing dangerously between onyx and turquoise, waves of golden light radiating from his body. Gohan felt helpless as he watched. 'I must help her, I must protect her. But destroy? I can't bring myself to yet, not to kill again.' Gohan thought while staring at Videl's tail now matted with her own blood as she tried to protect the sensitive appendage from the blows raining down on her back.

"Gohan get a hold of yourself she'll be just fine." Goku warned his son. He could see Gohan was barely holding himself in check.

-Destroy him; he would take her from you.-

"Yeah Gohan just stay calm, listen to your dad." Krillin said, echoing Goku with his concern for Gohan

Cape billowing in an ominous wind, turban beginning to rustle as Gohan's hair began to rise.

Stomp, CRACK! Videl's spine shattered.

-Destroy him, Destroy!.-

Gohan could feel the rage boiling in his veins 'I can't stand this. Just make it stop.' Gohan stood there shaking uncontrollably, the fur on his tail standing on end, listening to Videl's screams of agony. His ki spiking alarmingly to all who could feel it as it sawed up and up.

-Destroy him before he kills her and takes from you she who is yours is lost forever.- Gohan could feel the rage boiling in his veins 'I can't stand this. Just make it stop.' Gohan stood there shaking uncontrollably, the fur on his tail standing on end, listening to Videl's bubbling screams.

Stomp.

"Ladies and Gentle, I don't think I've seen anything quite as horrible as this, not even when Goku versed King Piccolo in the final of the 23nd world Martial Arts Tournament." The Announcer spoke into his mike horror evident in his voice.

Piccolo also rested a hand on Gohan's other shoulder as the demi-saiyan trembled and shock from the force of the hate eating at him like a deadly disease. Eroding the barriers around all the thoughts feelings ,and instincts he had hidden deep within himself. Sealed away in the dark of his heart.

Stomp.

Spopovitch stopped stamping on Videl's now shattered back, the spine visible in places through both shirt and skin and instead placed his foot down on her head, pressing her skull down into the rubble Videl lay in.

"I'm going to kill you."Spopovitch whispered as the bloodlust took hold of him. Again he whispered it as he pressed down, not even loud enough for the saiyans to hear, only Videl caught his words, and through her Gohan herd them also.

-He tries to take her from us. Destroy. Destroy! Destroy!!-

Tears trickling from blackened eyes, down her bruised and cut checks. Videl said one word, barely loud enough for even the Saiyan's and their acute hearing to hear "Gohan..."

::Gohan. Help me...::

Gohan felt her slide from consciousness as she slipped nearer to the void.

-NOW! DESTROOOYY!!- Gohan felt something in him roar at his own consciousness as the now thin walls around the caged demons of his mind burst asunder and his mind was flooded with darkness

"Goh..." Goku began

He was cut off as a primal scream was wrenched Gohan's throat as the hair on his head and tail turned shining gold.

His red cape torn from the green shoulder pads of his Saiyaman costume. Turban similarly blown away as bolts of Ki began to spark like electricity mingling with pulsing golden aura. Gohan glanced at Videl, caught one more glimpse of the tears upon her ruined face and pushed beyond.

* * *

Major Session hear once again, who else would you expect? This chapter I think I did quite well at capturing the severity of Videl's beating. What do you think?

A question for all my reviewers. Which one of the Z Warriors, excluding Videl, Goku, Shin and Vegeta would you most like to see killed by a rampaging Gohan. It won't happen in the next chapter but the one after. I'll post up a tally of votes with the next chapter.

I hope enjoyed this latest chapter and please review(and don't hate me too much for no Dark SSJ yet, it's coming next time and it will be epic).

So once again thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter who were:

**Aaron Leach**

**Shiva the Sarcastic**

**youngd2506**

**Genma Sennin**

**SSJ4 Sakura Cullen**

**thedarkpokemaster**

_Thank you it's with your support that this story continues to grow and my writing improve._

Final note: If you're wondering what happened to the chapter _Pilot_ it's been removed and re-posted as a one-shot as an ad for this story.


	6. Behold The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I? (It would be the storyline.)

AN = (...)

Speaking = "..."

Thoughts = '...'

Bond = :: ::

Instincts = -...-

* * *

**Gohan's Rage**

**Chapter 6: Behold The Darkness**

* * *

(I suggest Listening to the song _Coming Undone_ by Korn for this fist bit, search it up on youtube.)

I tasted it once again. That unholy chalice of my rage that I had taken sips from all my life but only when faced with the death of a friend, a friend who told me take it up, could I drink deep from its black depths. Android 16. Only then did I have the courage to stare into the abyss of my own rage and awaken the beast that slept there. It cost me, it cost me dearly, it cost me my father. Whilst it gave me the strength to beat the tormentor, to overcome the one who killed 16, hurt my friends, my father, it came with a price and that price was arrogance. I had become so cocky tasting the tainted strength of my rage that I was blind to everything but my own sadistic motives for revenge. I wanted to make him _hurt_ before he died, just as I had hurt seeing my friends suffer. It made me ignore my father and that cost him his life.

But now, threatened with the loss of the one I think I care for most in the world, the women I love, it is time to take up that black cup once more. This time not just to drink, but to drain it to the bitter dregs. To become intoxicated by it. To embrace my anger, my hate, the darkness I had long ago locked inside. To sink slowly, sinking deeper into the place where the hate becomes the master and reality warps again. The rage coursing through my veins, changing me, I'm coming undone. The power, the power to destroy him utterly. So he could never threaten her again. To do it again for the first time in seven years. _To kill_.

I coming Videl, I coming... _My Love_.

Gohan stood their shivering as Piccolo and Gohan both released his shoulder as they were blown back and away as a burst of energy engulfed Gohan. The bolts of blue static flashing in and around Gohan faded away to be replaced by arcs of darkness that seemed to consume the pulsing golden light of Gohan's aura, drinking in all light around them. The crackling darkness spread like spiders webs of electricity across Gohan's body singing the material of his costume as he stop his howl and began to emit strange stuttering noises from his throat.

As his power level continued to saw, well past that of even an ascended saiyan a small wind began to ripple and spin around Gohan. The dust was soon picked up and joined the rising vortex as the dark lightning crackled and spread cracking the tiles on around those upon which Gohan stood.

Bolts of lightning burst forth from Gohan, lancing up into the sky, skittering away from him across the ground as they released their energy. Great pillars of light that connected heaven and eartn before fading in a flash and thunderclap. The audience watched in amazement thinking the lightning was coming down, not up as it really was, on the same spot again and again. They watched in amazement as the clouds which had been slowly drifting east began to swirl, a giant vortex forming above the arena as the lightning continued to strike into the blue sky. The wind began to rise and the howl about the stadium as the vortex increased in speed the clouds streaming out due to speed at which they were spinning. Glancing to the horizon some people saw with growing wonder that even those clouds near the horizon were getting sucked into the massive pull of the cyclone, vapour trails spewing about behind the rotating clouds. All though the sun still shone as bright as ever the increasingly uneasy crowd began to become afraid as the light seemed to be sucked from the very air, pulled by some inextricable force towards the site of the repeated electrical discharges.

The tiles buckled and shattered as Gohan's boots sank into them crushing them to dust below his feet as their fragments floated of the ground before joining the dust and spinning about the glowing teen. The ground began to tremble as though in a quake as Gohan's powered continued to climb. Soon it seemed the very world was shaking as the dark bolts consumed the lightning, replacing it as it now began to lance the heavens. Rocks and debris were lifted and wipped away by the tempest wrath only to be crushed into dust by energy that permeated the air.

Many miles away "Yahhhh! Whets with all the shaking Korin? Is it an earth quake?" Yajorobie yelled as he clung on to the banister to look at the white cat.

"Hmm, I'm afraid not. This is bad, very bad."Korin observed as the horizon where the sun was rising began to grow dark as if the light was being swallowed.

High above even Korin's impossibly tall tower another conversation along similar lines was occurring.

"Dende what is happening?" The black genie asked the earth's Kami.

"It's horrible Mr Popo. Truly horrible. Gohan's finally snapped at I fear that it shall be our doom."

"But why? What is happening to Gohan to cause him to make the vey earth shake with his power?"

"You know how sensitive and kind Gohan is?"

The genie only nodded.

"And you also know what the other saiyans and demi-saiyans are like don't you?" Dende continued

"Oh yes, most defiantly."

"Tell me Mr Popo what is the difference between them."

"Well Gohan is much gentler than any of them; he doesn't like to fight as they do. It's just not in his nature."

"But therein lays the problem my friend. It _is_ in his nature, but Gohan has suppressed those urges. All the feelings, thoughts and emotions he has to do with battle and the love saiyans have of it have been repressed, bottled up deep inside him. There they have fermented as it were, mixing with anger and hate to form something dark, a hidden power deep inside Gohan that we have seen him lose himself to but a few times in his life before and then only for a moment before they have been repressed. Only against Cell were they finally, partially, revealed and you saw how sadistic he became. He delighted in battle and the agony of others. He wanted Cell to suffer to scream for mercy that would never come before Gohan would put an end to him. Goku's death managed to snap him out of it but I think now with Videl's life threatened he has fallen over the edge into the darkness."

Goku and the others slowly backed away from the pulsing aura and crackling darkness that surrounded their friend. Hunching over, shivers of horror wracked Gohan's frame as muscles bulged and limbs grew. Bursting the black spandex that covered his arms and chest the green gi tore at the shoulders and flopped down, now just a tattered rag around his waist. The spandex his legs tearing as the muscles continued to swell and the limbs to grow in length. The shivers continued to wrack his body as Gohan spasmed. Bearing his teeth in a feral snarl Gohan's canines distended and swelled turning from small fangs into bulging weapons designed to rip and maim. His lower canines also grew but to a lesser extent as the upper ones that now almost to his chin. Clenching his hands he suddenly released them as the nails twitched and morphed into short black claws tearing the gloves as they expanded, punching holes out with which to slash and lend a new terror to the emerging monsters blows.

Rising from his hunched position Gohan stood up straight, towering head and shoulders above even Piccolo, Gohan's Eye's blazed green, before a red permeated the centre and spread to fill the entire eye with a glowing blood red. (A bit cliché but I took the eyes from Oozaru transformation.) Bending at the knees slightly and arms slightly bent at his side's the behemoth snarled as it continued to power up and transform.

Hair rippling with waves of power as dark energy crackled over and through it the hair began to grow and change. It fell in around a dozen spikes in front of his face while more spikes soared up getting longer the further back they were till they got to near a meter in length and they fell under their own weight trailing down to between his shoulders. The colour rippled and changed in a wave spreading from front to back in a wave of dark static. Changing from its glowing gold to metallic silver as dark energy continued to ripple and spark along its many spikes.

Dark lightning arcing from his body and aura into the heavens ripped the sky asunder. As the planet trembled people watched the darkening skies with fear. As they gazed towards the heavens they saw the dark energy surge in great bolts across the atmosphere. The enry cover almost half the world in great voids into eternity that sucked the light from the skies. They writhed and crackled with power for a few moments before the black gashes writhed and faded as they were drawn back into their source fading back across the horizons of the world to converge on one point as light returned to the world. People stared in wonder at the now clear skies one thought running through their minds 'What was that?'

The remains of the roof, destroyed by the lightning, were blown away as the walls of the temple cracked and splintered at wave of power released as Gohan completed his transformation, shattering the dark sunglasses which he had been wearing exposing the crimson glow of his eyes for the first time, the shards wiped away by the remains of the now dying tempest. Blood dribbled down his chin from where his own fangs had cut his now deathly pale skin, almost translucent in its tone as the veins beneath the surface were clearly visible. The aura around him appearing sickly as the glowing gold of a normal super saiyan was warped and disfigured by the bolts of darkness absorbing its light.

The only pieces of clothing to have survived the transformation undamaged due to the incredible increase in bulk and size were the cloves and boots as they were from saiyan armour and as such could expand. The rest of the outfit whilst durable had not survived. Instead it hung in tatters from his waist dropping to about his knees. The spandex on his upper thighs had survived now resembling a ripped and torn pair of spandex shorts. On his arms and legs a few desperate scraps still clung trying to cover the massive muscles that had developed. Even the transformation watched had burst off and been crushed due raging power.

Kibito and even Shin, the Supreme Kai, were afraid of this new abomination that stood before them.

The Z warriors stepped back in horror at the power they could feel. It was familiar yet that made it all the more horrible for they could remember the good they had once felt in it now replaced with a sinister, bone chilling hate. The other competitors simply cowered at the monster now standing before them. All except one, he who so resembled Spopovitch in complexion and muscle definition even the M on his forehead but of a slighter build who was staring at a meter in his hand as if he didn't believe his eyes as the needle of the energy reading it had been measuring smashed into the end of the device hard enough to snap it.

"G... Go... G... G..." was all Krillin could manage stareing at what had been his young friend.

Vegeta and 18 both normally taciturn both stared in shock as bolts of darkness continued to crackle in the aura absorbing all light, drinking it in as a man who is dying of thirst would at the water of an oasis, skittering across his body and sparking from his hair. Krillin began to whimper in fear as Killa and Jewel, who having recovered consciousness had returned to watch Videl fight, tried to dig their way through the walls with their shoulder blades, so scared they wanted to run as far as they could but far too terrified to turn away and expose their backs.

The wind began to die away and light returned to the arena. The clouds no longer pulled by the tempest might began their drift east again except they were now reduced to little more than vapour trails.

"What happened to my brother?" Goten whispered fearfully to trunks from within their mighty mask costume.

"I...I don't know Goten but I don't want to find out." Trunks replied unable to stop his voice from shaking.

"Gohan don't do it!"Goku called seeing what his son had become.

"G.. GOHAN NO!" Piccolo also called as Gohan's head snapped round facing the arena where he could hear Videl's wet breathing as blood filled her collapsed lungs and the chuckling of Spopovitch as he continued to squeeze her skull to find out when it would burst.

Having ignored all the strange goings on around him so far, so intent upon crushing the life from Videl had he been, Spopovitch was surprised when suddenly a fist collide with his skull with enough force to split the skin, fracture the bone and send him flying across the arena. Stopping his head long flight Spopovitch landed back on the arena crouching down and looking up to see who interrupted his fun.

The audience gasped now not from horror at seeing one of their heroes mercilessly pounded into the ground but from shock at what was standing where Spopovitch had been. Replacing the grey skinned brute was a silver haired giant glowing with an aura that seemed to be both emitting a golden glow as well as drinking in all the light causing a twilight to befall the stadium even though the near midday sun still beat down strongly.

Looking down at her shattered form rage clogging his thoughts Gohan could only tremble at the damage he could see. Her fingers twisted and convoluted into grotesque shapes attested to how badly they were broken. A rib poking out from her back testified to the damage to her spine and internal organs.

"Who are you? Did you come to save Miss Videl?"The announcer called to the grey haired behemoth standing before him trembling with some barely suppressed emotion. "Ladies and Gentlemen it appears as if a saviour has appeared to rescue Miss Videl, and while that does mean she has lost the match I for one hold no objections to the interference. Who are you strange sir?"

As the towing figure continued to simple stare down at Videl's battered body the announcer noticed the tattered green gi and ripped spandex flapping around his waist.

"Why I do believe that that is The Great Saiyaman!" cried the announcer. "Well it's nice to see are Satan cities to hero's of justice looking out for each other, but this unfortunately means he is also disqualified due to interfering in another match. But also what a transformation I don't know what's happened to him but something seems to be seriously wrong with one both of Satan City's heroes now."

"That's MY GOHAN!" Chichi cried from the stands ceasing her struggling. "But, but what's happened to him?"

"I can sense a terrible rage burning in young Gohan's heart." Master Roshi spoke quietly but the others turned to look at him. "I fear that there is more than just the desire to protect Videl guiding Gohan right now. I cannot sense his thoughts they are clouded by a terrible hate but I fear he intends murder. Something deeper than the mind is in control of him now."

"Who are you to stop my play?"Spopovitch called to thing that had hit him angrily wiping the blood out of his eye that had flowed there from the gash on his head.

-Destroy.-

Looking up from Videl's shattered body straight into Spopovitch's eyes Gohan spoke one word that in a feral growl, voice mangled by the bulging fangs "You." Many in the audience blanched at the hate in that voice.

"Spopovitch be careful! He's a lot more powerful than he simply appears, he clocked out at 12000 Killys!" Yamu called from the doorway to the temple.

"What?! But that's impossible, no one except Majin Buu has that much power!!"

Out of the corner of his eye Spopovitch saw the being that suddenly filled him with dread disappear. Suddenly feeling a hot breath on his ear Spopovitch only heard one mangled word "Die."

An icy pain in his chest caused Spopovitch to look down at the hand protruding from his chest covered in his blood before that same hand reached up and grabbed his face, claws digging in and tearing his flesh. He didn't even have time to scream as the hand blazed with ki and vaporised his head, killing him instantly.

Gohan slapped the charging Yamu away lazily with his free hand shattering the strange lamp like object he had been carrying and breaking his arm without effort. Gohan used the arm still impaling Spopovitch's truncated corpse to fling the body from him in the opposite direction and into the wall where it smashed through to land in the stands. The audience screamed scrambling away from the horrible sight as a pool of blood slowly spread out beneath the body flowing over and down the tiers people had been sitting on.

Recovering quickly Yamu took to the skies, cradling his broken, to escaped the wrath of the monster that had so effortlessly killed Spopovitch turning tail began flee back to the comparative safety of his master.

The horrified audience, now many of them running in terror to escape the murderous monster, watched as what they had thought was a defender of justice but was now a killer walked back to Satan Cities other hero who still lay bloodied and broken in the rubble of the arena floor.

The tiles cracking and shattering under the weight and power of Gohan as he walked back to Videl were destroyed as he sank to his knees beside Videl.

-She lives. Need help.-

Gohan's barely concise mind couldn't come up with an answer. Turning his head to the skies in anguish he let out a heart renching keen that stopped the fleeing audience in its track and awoke the Z warrior from their stupor at watching Gohan kill.

Racing forward Goku tried to rest a hand on his sons shoulder which was now level with his since Gohan was kneeling. However Goku pulled his hand back with a grimace as one of the dark bolts skittered across it cutting deep into the skin like a knife, drawing blood.

"Gohan, we need to take her two a hospital there's one here at the Temple, do you think you could take her there?" Goku tried after a menacing growl had interrupted the keening cry as monks with stretchers had rushed up and been frightened back.

'Hospital help. Need help. Take to hospital.' Was all Gohan could manage in his tangled mind.

Scooping Videl up with one arm running down her back to support her spine, head resting against upper arm and chest the other reaching out beneath her knees and support her legs to come round and hold her body securely in place.

Standing up Gohan walked after his father as Goku beckoned the red eyed giant seeing the pained and confused look on his sons face.

**

* * *

**

2 minutes Later, Hospital wing

As they entered the thankfully undamaged hospital wing, the stretcher bearing monks hurrying behind the hulking Gohan following his father they were confronted by a confused and angry Hercule.

"What is the meaning of this? I was told my daughter was winning and now I find her in this state?! You, you did this to her?! Or was it that skinny weakling she was hanging out with earlier, the seamine or something!" Hercule raged at Goku and Gohan only to be cut off before he could start again after drawing breath be a snarl from Gohan who bearded his bloodied fangs.

Hercule gulped as he looked at the thing cradling his daughter for the first time finally taking in the pulsing aura, dark lightning impossibly spiky silver hair obscuring the things face, the fangs, glowing red eyes and the creature's immense size and bulk.

Hercule gulped as a silver tail swished into view as the creature flicked it back in forth in irritation.

-Help near, destroy obstacle.-

'Destroy.' Gohan thought as he took a step forward.

Seeing the confused and pained look on his sons face replaced again by anger Goku said quickly "Mr Satan I advise you not to antagonise my son and to get out of the way quickly before he kills you. Believe me when I say we have Videl's best interests at heart and that's why we are taking her to the hospital before I go get the necessary stuff to heal her." he finished thinking of the sensu beans.

"But I, ah..." Mr Satan tried but was knocked out the way by Goku to let Gohan past.

"Didn't I just warn you? He will kill you whether or not your Videl's dad if you get in the way helping her." Goku said turning to return to leading Gohan who was now confused as to where to go as the man he had been following had disappeared.

Leading Gohan into an empty medical room Goku indicated the hospital bed which Gohan then carefully laid Videl down on.

Unsure what was happening as his mind was still clouded by darkness and hate Gohan growled to scare away the monks who ran to tend to Videl, only stopping when Goku hushed him. The growl turning in to a whimper as Gohan watched through glowing red eyes the monks hook all sorts of devices up to Videl and begin strapping, splinting and bandaging her almost limitless wounds. Mr Satan walked in and began berating the monks over his daughter's condition only to be lead outside by Hercule as Gohan slumped down in a corner where Goku had told him to sit.

"Look I know you're worried about your daughter but you're not helping anybody at the moment." Goku said his normally happy go lucky demeanour gone to be replaced by a seriousness he normally only had in battle.

"Now I'm off to go get help for your daughter" he added as the rest of the fighter hurried forward as Goku placed to fingers to his head.

"The sensu beans will not be necessary Goku." Shin said quietly his voice audible however over the clamour the monks were making.

"Hmm?" Goku replied while the other Z warriors just looked baffled as to a) why had Shin and Kibito followed them b) how come they hadn't noticed them following them c) why wouldn't they need the sensu beans when clearly Videl needed one to live.

"Kibito could you go help are friend in there? She seems to be in great pain and is the only way we may have of controlling Gohan."

"As you wish." Kibito said walking into the room.

"Alright what's going on, you said there was this monster Majin Buu or something and that you wanted are help. But what's that got to do with you helping Kakarot's brats mate out? Even if he is some kind of monster now." Vegeta fumed, glaring at Shin.

"We will need Gohan's help it seems more than anyone's if we are to stop Majin Buu. He has a power unlike any I have ever sensed before. He may be perhaps even strong enough to rival Majin Buu in power. However I don't think any of you could even get him to listen, much less control him in that state correct?" Shin looked around at the confused expressions of the Z warriors and Hercule receiving a few slight nods. "I believe the only one who could possibly tell Gohan what to do in that state is Videl, so we need her to control Gohan once he's transformed."Shin concluded.

Meanwhile Kibito had pushed the Monks aside and placed both hands above the Unconscious Videl.

Gohan growled rising to his feet at the interruption of help his mate was receiving.

Glancing at the paled skinned behemoth before starting his work Kibito let a soft Golden light emit from his hands. It fell on Videl's shattered form and slowly enveloped her in its radiance.

Gohan stopped mid blow as he felt the peace entering Videl as the pain receded.

Sighing Videl opened her eyes as Gohan crashed to his knee beside her bed leaning over her tears falling from the glowing red orbs.

"Gohan, I Love you."Vide whispered reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Gohan smiled as the fangs began to shrink. The decrease in size and bulk coincided with a huge drop in ki that caused the Z fighter to bust into the room. Hair shrinking back to normal and the silver fading back to black as the golden aura died taking the ebony bolts with it.

"Videl I.." Gohan began as rational thought returned to him.

"Shhh." Videl said placing a finger on his lips. Reaching up she used his shoulder to pull him down till their mouths met and Videl kissed him before letting him finish.

"I love you too Videl." Gohan managed before he hugged her tight, the tears spilling hot and fast down his checks as Gohan sobbed.

Wrapping her arms around his bare torso Videl chuckled at Gohan's antics, they only showed her just how much he cared for her.

Pulling back Gohan started "I should have been their sooner, I..."

"Shhhh." Videl said again replacing her finger on Gohan's lips. "You saved me and that's all that matters."

"Now we must hurry." Shin stated. "Babbidi's servant already has a large head start on us so we must fly quickly. Videl I know you are still weakened from your ordeal, don't try to deny it I can sense it in your ki. Please take this stone." He said pressing a smooth white circular stone into Videl's hand.

Looking at it Videl could see miniscule writing in a strange language inscribed across the surface of the small sphere.

"This stone will allow either myself or Kibito to call you when we have need o you. Till then please rest." Shin said as he turned to leave, motioning the other Z fighters to follow.

"I know you have to go Gohan." Videl said as Gohan opened his mouth to speak. "So go, go be a hero again. Save the world one more time but just make sure you come back to me you hear?"

Gohan nodded and smiled that Videl gave him her permission to go before he left to rejoin the other Z warriors as well as Shin and Kibito. This left some very shell shocked monks and a stunned Mr Satan behind.

"Wah, what was that thing?" Hercule began looking at his daughter.

"That was my mate dad, it's a saiyan thing. Less formal than marriage but far more binding."

"My daughter married?! To that weakling!!" Hercule began.

He was cut off with a loud CLANG as Chichi's frying-pan came down on his head before Videl could speak.

"Yes she's marrying my son! Chichi screamed at a re-stunned Hercule as she, Bulma Yamcha and the rest now all piled into the room. Ox King stayed outside but put his head through the door.

"Yes dad I'm going to marry him, and he's no weakling! I know about the Cell Games dad. How you stole his glory and pretended you did his deed." Videl said as she lay on her bead looking at her father as he got ready to rant again.

The comment about the Cell Games really got Mr Satan worked up. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who defeated Cell, I'm the one who saved..."

Videl said one word that stopped her dad mid sentence better than any frying-pan "Kamehameha."

Hercule froze as his daughter spoke that terrible word. "But how?" he said in a shocked voice.

"That _weakling_ as you call him is the one who beat Cell, the one whose glory you robbed and whilst he doesn't mind I do! He's one of the strongest being's not just on this planet but in the entire universe! And he's gone off to save the world again. So yes I am going to marry him whether you like it or not!"

Hercule was speechless that boy/thing was the one who beat Cell? 'So those other guys were the ones who were present at the Cell Games.' Hercule though miserably. 'I'm ruined.'

"Don't worry dad, we won't tell." Videl said guessing her father's thoughts by his expression. "We want our privacy and we couldn't get it if the world new he truth. That a punch of super humans and aliens stood in silent sentinel over the world, safe guarding from evil."

"Aliens?" Hercule choked out.

Videl sighed and pulled her tail from beneath her shirt swishing it about for everyone to see. "Yes dad aliens, and I'm part alien too now."

With that Hercule fainted, the monks having snuck out when Chichi barged in. They new Trouble when they saw it. With a capital T even.

**

* * *

**

In The Mean Time

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen I don't quite know what to make of this." the Announcer said speaking to the few remaining audience members.

Turning around he ran over to Goku as he emerged from the ruined temple.

"Goku." he said "Could you please tell us what's going on?"

"It's okay everything is under control." Shin said before Goku could speak. "Gohan here just had a little bit of accident. I'm sorry but we must be off, everything will be fine."

With that he shot off into the sky closely followed by Tien, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Kibito and Krillin. 18 had decided to stay behind to win the prize money.

"Well I, um... I guess we'll call it quits for today and resume tomorrow when we fixed the arena and temple."

"Oh no you don't." 18 said menacingly. "We're going to finish this today so that I can go protect my Krillin."

The Announcer gulped "Yes mam."

"We'll have to travel quickly to catch up with Babbidi's servant before he reaches his master. But we don't want to catch him up before then in case he tries to flee to somewhere else." Shin said as the Z warriors plus Kibito flew behind him.

"Alright let's get going." Goku cried in excitement.

"Hphmmm. What about are match Kakarot? We only have one more day to get it done before you have to return to other world."

"Don't worry Vegeta there'll be plenty of time for that after we've beaten Babbidi and stopped this Majin Buu."

'Amazing.' Thought Shin 'All they seem to care about is fighting, they don't even realise the danger Majin Buu poses or is it that they just underestimate his power?'

'Or maybe.' Kibito chipped in telepathically 'They are so strong they believe they can beat Majin Buu, if they all have power near that which Gohan displayed today I can see where their confidence comes from.'

'Yes perhaps you're right, I should have payed more attention to this quadrant of the galaxy but with all that trouble in the South and East I didn't think to worry about the North.'

"I just want to make them pay for what they did to Videl, this Babbidi is as much to blame as Spopovitch for what happened to her." Gohan stated.

Everyone grew quite at this stopping any small conversations they had been having. There was a new and unhealthy edge to Gohan's Voice that they had never heard before. They realised that the genie was now out of the bottle and there was no way of telling when Gohan would next freak out and go on a rampage. They now realised why Shin had given Videl the stone, so that she could be called to placate and enraged Gohan as quickly as possible.

Gohan shivered as the surge of anger faded 'What's happening to me?' he thought as they sped on towards Babbidi's hide out and the sleeping Majin Buu.

* * *

Major Session here once again. A short Chapter I know but I wanted to get another one out asap as I realised thanks to Shiva the Sarcastic that you couldn't review my last chapter because I deleted the Pilot. So here's the latest chapter, please tell me what you think of my Dark Super Saiyan as well as any thoughts you had on the previous chapter.

Also I still want to hear which Z warrior you think should be the one Gohan kills in his blind rage when Videl's not present, excluding Goku, Vegeta and Shin.

Special thanks to Shiva the Sarcastic for pm'ing me about the reviews and still finding a way to let me know what you thought.

Please review this chapter guys as I got no new reviews to add to my tally with my last chapter and I grave your reviews and feedback, even if it all it says is "Please update soon." as it lets me know you like my story.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Question for Reviewers

Hi again everyone, sorry this update doesn't contain any story. This is a specific question for my reviewers.

I am at the point in the next chapter of Dark Gohan using his ultimate attack. It's got to wipe out a city and really do some damage. Like the final flash trench or something (you know when Vegeta does Final Flash to cell and it leaves a giant trench scored across the planet).

I would like your ideas on what the attack should look like, do and most importantly, be called.

Thanks again from Major session.

P.S. Also please tell me which Z warrior you think should die.


End file.
